Teen Titans Genderbent
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: Basic love story about our Teen Titans if they were different genders.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already: Cy's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready

To drop bombs but he keeps on forgetting

What he wrote down, seems like a whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth but the words won't come out

He's choking, how seem everybody's joking now

The clock's run out, time's up, over - blaow

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)-16

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)-16

Beast Boy/Changeling (Raven's Personality )-16

Raven/Crow (Beast Boy's Personality) - 16

Cyborg/Cyber- 16

Alright guys this is my next Teen Titans fic. It's based on the Titans being genderbent. I take no claim/credit or anything for this story. All credit for it belongs to ObeliskX since he/she gave the ideas and story type. The only thing I did was type it and add a few of my thoughts. Honestly I probably would have never thought of a story like this. This is why I love ideas. You guys know what you want to read, anyway, like all my requested stories I can take no credit for it except for writing it. In this story all of the language's for Tamaranean will be every word in english backwards except for a few select words. Here is an example of Tamaranean: Sport = Trops, Fish = Hsif... get it? I also do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans are the creations of DC and DC Comics.

Action "Thinking"

Chapter 1- Meeting

"What happened?" Ddot asks frantically typing and yelling commands into the ships command system.

"We hit an asteroid during jumpspace. Sir what do we do?" Yttocs asks as the captain runs to the comm unit.

"All units, this is your commander speaking. We have encountered some difficulties. Please evacuate to the escape pods 1-116 take anything you can carry. At the speed we are moving if we hit something this vessel is history." The leader asks.

"But sir, why 1-116? You are evacuating to yes?" Ddot asks.

"No. Someone has to stop the ship long enough to launch the pods."

"But Prince Sunfire..." Yttocs begins to try and counter but is cut off.

"Look... this is a battle ship... Whatever World we crash on will not worry over a one man ship... and don't say anything about rank. A new ruler can be elected." Sunfire says looking at the screen and seeing pods 1-114 loaded. "Now go... please."

"But..."

"Go!" He commands interrupting Ddot because he knows if they stay any longer he will change his mind and launch the other without them.

"It's been an honor serving you." The two Lt.s say together holding back tears.

"It's been an honor knowing and serving alongside you two." He tells them and they give a final salute and following their last command by going to the pods.

Sunfire watches as finally pods 115 and 116 bling ready.

After a small struggle with the jump drive, the ship screams as steel and other technologies begin to rip apart.

"Good bye old friends." Sunfire say launching the pods.

On Earth

"Robyn something big entered our space. It just lost at least an 110... no 116 smaller pieces." Cyber says.

"What? It's headed towards Earth. Is it an asteroid?" Robyn asks.

"Negative." Crow answers. "It appeared out of no where and has some sort of beacon. I think its a ship."

"We going to check it out?" Changeling asks.

"Yes. A ship with a hundred and sixteen passengers is suspicious." Robyn says.

Space

"What planet is set for crash?" Sunfire asks the ship computer.

"E-ear-th. Langu-age var-ies. Crash trajectory, United St-ates, language english, Planet overall emotion. Peaceful." The automated voice answers.

"Chance if crash survival?" He asks.

"Calculating... Chance of survival with injuries minor or severe is 0.00000914578% Survival chance no injuries 0.0000576892%." It answers.

"Time to impact?"

"3 1/2 minutes..." It answers before the system rumbles off and they enter the atmosphere and the ship begins to once again scream and tear apart as its bridge becomes engulfed in flames and he sits in the seat buckled down prepared to meet the end.

"Hehe. You had good run old chap." He says to himself as he watches the Earth grow closer and closer. Then the last thing he sees is a series of flashes as the ship makes impact followed by an explosion.

Space

"Sir... Do we have a signal?" Ddot asks the current leader.

"Negative... The signal vanished during impact." Yttocs answers as they race through space in their escape pods headed for home.

Earth

"Where is the site?" Robyn asks as the streak across the sky.

"Two miles East of Jump City." Crow answers.

"Place of impact?" Robyn asks.

"Secluded mountain. Possibly a valley. No human populations, just animals." Cyber answers.

"Good." She says.

Crash Site

"Aaaahhh." Sunfire groans as he gains consciousness.

"Am I dead?" He wonders to himself and after a quick look around he see that the ship is nothing but torn and melted metal. "I wonder where I went. I don't see fire but I also don't see pearly gates either."

Finally he sits up to find out where he is and finds the source of his pain. A small piece of pipe about two inches thick pierced through right below his right shoulder.

"Why almost beaten by a pipe how NIICE!" He screams yanking out the pipe and knowing that metal has some toxic odors he stumbles out of the ship and falls to his knees finally knowing the full extent of his injuries.

"Dislocated right leg, deep gash on left calf, hole in right shoulder, left arm good, possible broken ribs on both sides, everything else bruised." He talks to himself to distract himself from the then reaches into his sash and pulls out an 12 fl oz spray can.

"Nothing can beat bio-foam." He says spraying his shoulder first then grits his teeth as the foam begins expanding and hissing until the wound is does the same with the rest of his body.

"I'm just going to lay here and enjoy the night." He says just now realizing his surroundings.

Watching from the tree line

"He looks pretty good for someone who looks dead. I wonder if his kind has standards, would I fit any if them?" Robyn asks herself after watching the alien male emerge.

"Tough guy, huh?" Cyber says to no one particular.

"Just a show to draw away from his weakness." Robyn says.

"He seems to be peaceful." Changeling says.

"Seems and is are two different words." Crow says crushing the thought.

"Lets take him down. Those hundred and sixteen ships can arrive any moment and an invasion won't be good for anyone." Robyn says. "Titans, Go!"

Snap

Sunfire's eyes open at the sound of a snapped twig and he jumps into a fighting stance by starting up a glowball on his left hand and then swallowing the pain that came with his legs.

The first two of the group he sees is a person half human half robot with a female build and the other a green girl. The next person he sees is a male with a purple hood. With them he sees no problem at trying to take them on, but the last, the one he assumed was the leader, A female clad in a mainly green jumpsuit and a R on the left breast. She represented a problem but he maintained his stance even with the building pain in his leg with the gash.

 _"Battle isn't going to help me here. The ship said they were mainly peaceful so I need to try and start with that."_ He thinks to himself still keeping the stance.

So, to try and not start something he decides that a joke could lighten up the place. "I come in peace...ces (pieces)."

He takes a quick look around and swallows as he studies their faces. Then Cyber and Changeling appear to begin choking and then he realizes they are surpressing their laughs.

"So, your not planning an invasion?" Crow asks.

"No. I have no intentions of harming anyone on this planet." He answers quickly growing sleepy.

"He may not be like the last aliens. He may actually be peaceful." Robyn thinks.

"Why was there so many ships in space then?" Robyn asks eyeing him. "Why'd I ask like that?"

"That was my crew and their escape pods." He says sounding smarty by accident but she didn't see it as an accident and tosses a bird-da-rang at him and with his bad arm deflects it.

"Why did you do that?" He whines.

"How come your not dead? How are you standing?" She asks coldly ignoring him. "What's wrong with you? He is not like the last two that came."

He wasn't going to admit it but that question hurt a little and he didn't know why. He didn't know her so why did that hurt him?

"Soften up a bit Robyn." Cyber says. "He has no bad intentions and has injuries that are pretty severe, lets take him back to the tower and interrogate him."

"Robyn huh?" He mentally says.

"I'm Cyber. That's Changeling, Crow and Robyn." Cyber says introducing them. "We're the Teen Titans."

"I'm..." He stops wondering if he should tell them his rank as Prince and decides against.

"I'm Sunfire. Former Commander of the Flix." He answers.

"Commander, huh? He can command me anytime." Robyn thinks studying him.

"Former?" Cyber asks.

"There it is." He answers jerking his thumb to the debris behind him then he follows his thumb and falls backwards followed by darkness.

1 week later

"Where am I?" Sunfire wonders.

"Titans Tower. You've been here a week." A familiar, but sweet voice says.

"You can read minds?" He asks looking around then his eye fall onto the source of the voice.

"No, you were talking to yourself." Robyn answers.

Seeing her was no surprise. He had been captured loads of times before and the leader always trued to make him talk, but what caught him off guard was her apparel. A tight white cloth material on her upper body and a tight blue garment he assumed was her leggings. He also wondered how she could move.

"If I may ask, can you breathe? Your garments look like they do not fit." He says kind if curious.

"They are kind of tight and breathing is slightly difficult. Would mind if I take them off? You can help if you want." She offers.

He thinks over her offer wishing he had asked for the Earthly ways before crashing. Then his rational being if it was wrong she would not have offered for help.

Just as he goes to answer a voice stops him. "Do not accept the offer, it is a test to see if you are good or not. Also no matter what she says about it she is trying to trick you." The voice says before going quiet.

"If you don't mind, could you change garments somewhere else? I don't want you to think me bad." He says.

"I won't think that. You don't me to suffocate do you?" She asks sadly.

"Suffocate? What's that? She seems sad but she is trying to play me. Dang it, I knew I should have taken advanced language for the Corellian Sector, I know maybe my world's customs are the same." He thinks to himself.

"No, I don't want that, it just on my home planet it is disgraceful for male and female to see each other without garments." He says noting her seemingly relieved sigh.

"Will you at least help me up?" She asks honestly not being able to.

He decides that helping her up can do no harm so he walks over and offers his which she accepts. As he pulls her up he immediately regrets using his right hand and instinctively lets her go half way up.

"Eek." She yelps expecting to hit the ground but finds herself in the person who dropped her arms.

"My apologies. I had forgot I am injured. I did not hurt you did I? Please do not lie if I did." He says like he had just done something horrible.

"I'm fine. You know your legs are hurt to right?" She asks.

"I do and its killing me to maintain this position." He says pulling her to her feet.

After she leaves his tough persona disappears and he collapses to the cot. Then not getting up he surveys the room. He knew they were watching him and they monitored his and Robyn's conversations.

"You hungry?" Robyn asks coldly, poking her head into the room.

"A little." He lies. He was starving, a week of not eating he could eat anything.

"Alright." She says leaving.

After a small while she returns with a bag with M on it.

"Its a hamburger, french fries, and a strawberry milkshake." She says dropping it on him and placing the shake on the ground.

"A what?" He

"Food." She replies. "Enjoy."

"How do I know that?" He asks.

"Because I said so."

"Take a bite then."

"No."

"Because you put something in it?"

She almost bit his head off at the remark but remembering he was a warrior she held her tongue.

"If I try everything first will you eat?" She asks, her soft side coming out a bit.

"Yes." He answers.

"Alright, let me see it." She says receiving the stuff. "How do you know there are no poisons in my mouth?"

"I don't. But I trust you." He says. "You want half? I don't really like eating alone."

"I'm just testing it..." "Please. I can tell you about me and where I'm from." He says interrupting her.

"I guess it won't kill me." She says then raises her eyebrow as he messes with his belt.

After a minute of messing he pulls out a device about the size of a deck of cards.

"It clones stuff." He says cloning the food and they beginning eating also keeping his promise he tells her most of the stuff about himself and answering all her questions.

Later that night

"Ah... Robyn. What a ravishing name... Wait what are you thinking? You are engaged. Wait was... Wait are these emotions?" He begins thinking.

Robyn's Room

"Robyn, what is wrong you? Stop being cold to him. He already has proven to be different than the last race of aliens, plus he told you more then you could have imagined about himself." Robyn mentally argues with herself.

Alright 3:04 A.M June 16 2015 this chapter was finished. Aight, I'm going to be honest, I'm feeling good about this story. Alright as of now I do not know how many chapters this fic will have. I'm going to ask ObeliskX. Oh and I know that Sunfire isn't very niave at the moment but at this time he is going off of his warrior instinct. After chapter 2 that changes. Also Robyn's like/hate for Sunfire will be explained in Chap. 2. Alright that will be all for the now. It is 3:13 A.M, amd I got to go to bed so good night/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Saved at 3:14-3:15 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)-16

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)-16

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality )-16

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality )- 16

Cyborg/Cyber- 16

 **Hey guys. Chapter 2. I gotta say... I have really gotten into this story. Anyway this chapter will hopefully cut Robyn's bitterness to Sunfire and either Crow or Cyber will explain it to Sunfire why she is why she is to him. O.K... let me see... Anything else you guys need to know? Ah, yes Robyn is going to be out of character for a bit because she is having trouble seeing the good in Sunfire because of a past incident... Alright I think that is it. As usual I do not own Teen Titans or its characters.**

 _"Thinking"_ _ **Action**_

Chapter 2, Progress

 **3 days later**

"Hmm... I still don't fully believe that he is not planning something." Robyn says talking ro herself while watching Sunfire shower. "I wish he would turn around again."

They had difficult time getting him to trust them that they didn't have something in the water or steam. Where going to let him skip it but after half a week and walking fine from his foam stuff they decided he really needed one. So, Changeling said he would stand under the water until it steamed and after a two minute soaking Sunfire goes into the shower. Thus here she was now watching him. They did have a rule that females watched females and males watched males because once there was a woman who was in the shower and Changeling joined her as a gnat. But for some reason she wanted to watch him and she promised Changeling that he could watch the next girl since it was originally his turn.

 _"I bet he would he try something if I go in there with no shirt or pants."_ She thinks to herself taking them off. "Crap. "

She looks up from removing her pants and sees him walking towards the towels, she quickly kicks them off and heads for the bathroom.

 **Bathroom**

 _"I wonder which is watching me."_ Sunfire thinks as he washed himself. His time in intergalactic battles had taught him that captors do not leave you un-watched. Even though they said he was free to roam around they confiscated his belongings. He chuckles recalling when he turned to face the "wall" and took extra care to wash his hair.

 _"I wonder if Robyn would take me as her mate."_ He wonders still confused by the new type of feelings he was experiencing. After a bit more thinking he finally decides he is clean and prepares to leave after grabbing a towel.

"Alright he was just beginning to get out of the shower so he shouldn't be far." Robyn tells herself."

"OH..." **BANG** "OW." Both say as she slams into him by accident and falls onto her rear as he slams into the door frame.

"kcuf, tihs, kcuf." He says cursing in his native tongue. "Well all the water from my hair is gone and on my forehead now... Wait who got me?"

He quickly turns and sees Robyn rubbing her rear on the ground.

"I am so sorry. I didn't break anything did I?" He asks scanning her up and down slightly confused by her garments but ignores it as an Earthly custom.

"I'm fine Sunfire. I'm a little hurt here though." She says pointing to her left inner thigh after seeing him eye her. "Will you take a look?"

"Sure. I'm once again sorry. Did I stop you from entering?" He asks looking over the area she showed poking and pressing it.

She shivers at the tenderness he uses as he feels where she showed him. _"I wonder if he does try anything would I still be able to say it was rape?"_ She asks herself then a warm liquidity feeling slides across her inner thigh. _"I knew he would try something. He just licked me."_

Then when she looks down to accuse she sees him trying to wipe away a red substance. "Are you bleeding?"

"No... its just a scratch." He says before apologizing for stopping blood on her.

"It looks bad, there is a decent amount blood on your face." She says as he helps her up.

"Just scratch. Nothing my bio-foam can't handle. When can I have my bio-foam and other stuff returned to me?" He asks.

"Sometime tonight. Plus we don't have all your stuff you fought really hard over that little squeaky dog toy and that old picture of two kids." She points out.

"It is not a toy and that is not just kids. The little squeaker is from my baby brother and the holopic is me and my older brother." He says holding a spark of anger at what she called his most prized items.

Knowing she made a mistake calling his sentimentals, toys they walk to the tech room to get his bio-foam. They enter and find Cyber working on the item they came for.

"What's up guys?" He asks as they walk in then he frowns at they apparel.

Robyn notices and quickly tells what happened.

"Oh, alright then here you go man." He says tossing the near empty can to Sunfire who frowns.

"What happened to the contents?" Sunfire asks. "What's left will suffice I suppose."

"I'm sorry man, but Robyn wanted it duplicated."

"I understand. I can get more from my ship and teach you how to make it." He says with a smile.

"Really?" Cyber asks.

"Yes. In all of the ships seat is an emergency box. Take me to my ship and you can have all the bio-foam you wish."

"Like hell. You just want to get your emergency beacon and get rescued so you can blow up Earth." Robyn says coldly.

"Why would I attack? Earth has been mostly welcoming to me." Sunfire says stunned by the accusation.

"Because that was your original intent but something happened in space and you had to abort, and out of fear your crew abandoned ship leaving you alone to die." She says smiling at the anger he was beginning to show and she knew you tell stuff out of anger.

Right before he replied Cyber cuts in and calms him down telling him she is trying to trick him. Then after everything settled he tells him that the ship is in the tower and he would take him there tomorrow.

"Gratitude." Sunfire says happily before leaving then, Robyn quickly follows and apologizes.

As they continue the walk to his room he ponders something.

"Robyn, may I test something?" He asks stopping in the middle of the hall.

"What is it?" She asks raising an eyebrow in suspension.

"I want to conclude a thought." He answers.

"Oh. Fine then." She says with a shrug.

"Gratitude. Will you lay down?" He asks and she reluctantly lays down.

"Now what... DA HELL WAS THAT?" She ask angrily as he unexpectedly pats her vagina.

"Where are your gonads?" He asks with a shocked expression.

"What?" She asks angrily getting up.

"Your private area does not have a.. . what is it in Earthen. .. Dick, you do not have one, why is that?" He says surprised at his discovery.

"Are you... wait what?..." She asks her anger receding. "You didn't know females don't have those?"

He only shakes his head and explains that he was taught there was only one difference in men and women and that was women had bigger pecks then guys.

"Oh..." Robyn says after he explains. "That still didn't give you the right to touch me."

"I am sorry. It will not happen again." He says disappointed at himself .

"I'll forgive you this time." She says getting up.

After that they go their separate for the day.

 **3 days later**

"That's how you create bio-foam." Sunfire says giving Cyber the first sample created on Earth.

"That's it?" Cyber asks.

"Yep." He answers.

"Wow, so simple its complex." Cyber says marveling at the new discovery.

"Remember it does not fix everything only heals for the time needed." Sunfire reminds him.

"Here."

Sunfire barely caught the small book that came flying at him.

"What is this?" He asks.

"A pocket dictionary so you can find a word you don't know." Robyn says still mad at what he did. At least to him. She had mentally forgiven after she learned his reason. But she decided to keep the mad act though.

"Oh, Thank you." He says flipping through the pages.

"That's not all. Here if you want you can be a Titan. Crow and Changeling are cool with it." She says tossing him a communicator. "Well?"

"Do it. Join us man." Cyber says encouragingly.

"Do you want me as a Titan?" Sunfire asks.

"I don't care what you do, its not my main decision." She says crossing her arms.

"I guess I accept the offer." He answers cautiously.

"Good. More firepower now." She says turning and walking away before they see her smile crack. _"Awesome. He's staying. Now, if I can play my cards right we can date, kiss, embrace..."_ "Your thinking about him already."

She frowns at the voice that disrupted her thoughts _._

"Shut up Changeling. I'm not thinking of him, I'm planning ways for if he tries something on us." She says.

"Why you blushing so hard?" Changeling asks.

"Why are you green?" She asks walking away before anymore questions are asked.

"She digs him. Time for the great matchmaker to strike again." Changeling says. "Just got to get my faithful partner."

 **With Crow**

"No. I ain't messing with Robyn's love life." Crow answers Changeling.

"Why not?" Changeling she asks.

"Since when have you been into making relationships?" He asks.

"Since it has been Robyn. Come on you know I don't care about other people's personal business. Even I think Robyn deserves happiness. How many times have we gotten a speech for nothing?" Changeling asks.

"True, but I don't want to be involved." He says. "Now I got to go and read."

She frowns as he walks away.

 **Knock knock**

"Who is it?" Sunfire asks getting off his bed.

"Robyn." The person answers and he walls over and answers the door.

"What brings you by?" He asks using some grammar Crow taught him.

"I want to ask you something." She says.

"Oh. O.K. What is it you wish to ask." He asks.

"Do you want to go home? There is a program that can get you there." She says tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes. Its called the jail program." She says.

"Jail?" He asks.

"Junior Astronomy Intergalactic Launcher." She says hoping he doesn't see her lie.

"How do I recieve it?" He asks pulling her into the room.

"Easy. If you rape me its a straight trip there." She says her reason for wanting to get rid of him filling her mind.

She raises an eyebrow as he pulls a small book from a pocket. _"Awe... he kept it... Stop it you can't let him close to you. Like last time weakness almost ruined you."_ She thinks to herself.

He scribbles something out and then writes something in the back of it.

"Robyn may I rape you in a few days? It will take me a while to get it right." He says.

"Sure. I can wait." She says her more logical part speaking now.

"Alright. In a few days I will return and make you happy with the rape." He says flying out the window.

"You suck Robyn." Crow says from behind her and she finds the others there to.

"I thought you were joking with that rape stuff. We like him and you go fill his head with the thought of jail being a space program." Cyber says.

"Even I find that cold." Changeling says.

"Look I doubt I will go through with it. I don't want my first time being over something stupid." Robyn says.

"Oh yeah. We forgot you keep your legs closed and locked down like Fort Knox." Cyber says.

"Not true. I'm just waiting for the right guy. Speaking of right guys I got to get my outfit ready for my date with Simon tomorrow." She says walking past them.

She wasn't going to say it in front of them but she doubted if he did try anything on her she would resist. She did like him a bit and since he didn't know what he was doing she could guide and teach him what little she knew.

 **4 days later**

"I had fun tonight Simon." Robyn says unclicking her seatbelt.

"The fun doesn't have to end." Simon says.

"What do you have planned?" She asks.

"Well you have two hours before your due home... We could, you know waste some time." He says placing a hand on her thigh.

"I don't know Simon... I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She says flipping some hair from her eyes.

"I have protection if that is what you mean." he says.

"Its just... I don't know if I want to you know?" She says moving his hand.

"Come on, you said after a year we could do it, and it's been a year and a half." He says in a half whine. "We're like the only couple who haven't done it."

...

"Man can you believe Simon and Robyn broke up?" Cyber asks Crow as they watch Law and Order SVU.

"Nope. They went out for like a year right?" He asks.

"Year and a half." Changeling corrects chewing on some tofu.

"Hey guys, Ima head to bed a bit early tonight Kay?" Robyn says a little distantly.

"Night." They all day as she walks away.

"That guy was a dick." Crow says when she is out of sight.

...

"Finally home." Sunfire says landing into his room. "Alright now to greet the others and make Robyn happy.

He puts down all the items he was carrying and changes into a fresh pair of clothes Crow gave him, then he heads to the main room to greet everyone.

"Greetings everyone." He says walking into the room.

"Hey." Crow and Cyber say together.

"Sup?" Changeling says.

"Where is Robyn?" He asks noticing she is missing.

"She had a bad day." Crow says.

"Yeah, she's pretty upset. She even went to bed early." Cyber adds.

"Oh..." He says a little disappointed. "What happened?"

The remaining members fill him in on the last few hours of what happened before he arrived.

"So, the boy of friend broke her heart because she would not do the sex with him?" Sunfire asks.

"Basically." Changeling says tossing more tofu into her mouth.

"What is the sex?" He asks.

"A game." Crow says.

"Yeah a game that mature people play." Cyber adds.

"Can we play it?" Sunfire asks wanting to play a game.

"No." Cyber and Crow answer simultaneously and Sunfire turns to Changeling who wasn't paying attention.

"You want to play Changeling?" He asks.

"No." She answers.

"But you don't know what it is."

"What is it?"

"The sex. Crow and Cyber said it was a game but they don't want to play. Do you? "

Changeling can only stare at him with her jaw dropped.

"I would love to play with you but I'm tired and going to head to bed." Changeling says leaving.

"I guess we should all go to bed." Crow says getting up.

"I guess your right." Cyber says stretching. "Night guys."

"Night." They say before going to there own rooms.

...

"Alright. Everyone has gone to their quarters. Now is best time to meet her." He says to himself grabbing the stuff.

 **Hssss**

Sunfire cringes as the door to Robyn's room hisses open.

"O.K in and out." He says to himself. He carefully makes his way across her room until he gets to the dresser beside her bed. As carefully as he came in he places the items that he was carrying onto the drawer across from her.

Just as he turns to leave he catches a glimpse of Robyn's sleeping face.

"That guy wasn't fit for you anyway." He says quietly then he notices she has small wet trails leading down her face which he assumed was tears. So, with careful movements he crouches and he wipes the tear trails.

For a second he was tempted to gently open one of her eyes to see what color it was but, wanting to stay on the team he brushed off the thought.

"I don't want to wake you so I'm going to leave now." He says getting up as quietly as possible he pulls her blanket over her and leaves.

 **In the morning**

"What's that smell?" Robyn asks sitting up and running her eyes. When she turns to get out of bed she stops when her eyes land on her dresser. _"Someone was in my room last night. Lovely flowers though."_

She marvels at the four petaled yellow flowers sitting in a vase that was patterned like her uniform it even had a small R etched into it. After marveling the case and flowers she sees a box of a foreign chocolates called _La Maison du Chocolat_ which she recognizes as French and on the chocolates a note.

 _Robyn, apologies for taking so long. I could not find the Rape anywhere until I flew to the country that makes French Fries. I also got your brown candy there. Oh, and the guy said if wanted the flowers are eatible. Also I heard what that guy did to you and I am sorry he treated you that way. I like the rest of the team would never use you for the sex. The others told me how you thought of him and if you wish we could talk about it. I do not completely understand the emotions yet but maybe after spending some time getting close to you I will understand what you feel. I am already close to Crow and Cyber and would find it nice to be close to you to._

 _Sunfire._

"Awe... He does care for me." She says to herself. "What does he mean about never using me for sex? Does he know about it. I think he's into me."

Still talking to herself about her romantic future she heads to her bathroom to shower.

 **Crow and Sunfire**

"Hey, Sun, don't tell anyone but, do you want to know why Robyn is like two different people around you?" Crow asks suddenly putting down his orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess." Sunfire answers putting down his coffee.

"Aight then. Let's go to my room though." He says getting up and and Sunfire follows.

"Why does Robyn act different around me? Did I wrong her by mistake?" Sunfire asks when he closes the door.

"Alright, it has nothing to do with you as a person, about two years ago two aliens crashed here on Earth. Like you they were friendly or so we thought. After about a week on Earth they wanted to show thanks for our hospitality and invited us to a club. We all went except Changeling. When we got there we knew it was a trap because the club was abandoned. Next thing we knew everything began to fade and before everything went black I cast a spell that brought Changeling to our location." Crow explains until Sunfire interrupts.

"Where are you going with this?" He asks.

"Shush I'm not done yet. Anyway, after we awoke we were powerless and they had Robyn and they tried to violate her. And I don't mean to go into any more details but if Changeling didn't stop them they would have violated her." Crow says sitting down.

"Man. What happened to them?" He asks a little saddened.

"They got into a second ship they had and fled into space somewhere. Their original plan was to use her as a toy but then they decided to try and reproduce with her. Don't tell anyone what I've told you aight man?" Crow asks.

"I won't." He answers thinking over what he was just told.

"Let's go see what the other Titans are doing." Crow says and still thinking over the information given Sunfire follows him.

"Hey, before we exit the room do you have any holographics of them? I might can tell their race." Sunfire says stopping him.

"Like a picture? Yeah I can tap into your mind and send my memory to ya." He responds before taping into his memory and putting half into Sunfire. "You recognize them Sun... Sunfire you alright bro? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Crow eyes his alien buddy for a couple seconds before he finally gets an answer.

"Impossible. Their dead." Sunfire mumbles and Crow can only stare at him not understanding the sudden change in appearance.

 **Chapter 2 is done ladies and gentlemen to be honest I got hit hard with writers block on this one. Anyway I hope you guys like the reason Robyn is sort of split feelings for Sunfire. I decided on this story since Robyn is a girl she should have a different past then boy Robin. Alright in a few chaps there is going to be a lemon between the two and then some lemons later on, I'm not sure yet. I know after the first one there will be some limes as for more lemons I got to ask ObeliskX about that. Anyway Robyn will not be indifferent to Sunfire any more and they will just secretly like each other. Oh and I forgot on Chapter 1 the prologue is from Eminem 8 Mile: Lose Yourself. Anyway after I ask ObeliskX a few more questions this story will get better... Hopefully. anyway that's all for now I think. This was finished 5:17-5:18 P.M 7-20-15. Please Review what you think about it. Re-edit started at 2:26 A.M. Alright update here after fixing some errors in spelling and some other stuff. Also update on future stuff. There are going to be a couple lemons after the first one and there are going to be around 10-12 chapters 15 at the most... Hopefully. Anyway I had to make a few corrections at around 3:20 A.M because I fell asleep in the middle of editing some errors in the chapter. Well all the corrections have been made and I need to head to he'd so Good night/ morning for whatever time you read this. Done at 3:28-3:29 A.M 7/29/15.**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 16-17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 16-17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 16-17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 16-17

Cyborg/Cyber- 16-17

 **Hey guys. Finally started back to school and got a laptop again. Oh, and sorry for taking so long to post chapter 2. I posted it like 50 times but every time I tried to post it would pull up some error 404 or some long ass number. I almost filed a report but ObeliskX said it posted when I posted a while ago and I finally got it posted. Anyway now that I have a good screen and keyboard and no auto correct. Anyway, I got few more great ideas from ObeliskX to add to the story. Anyway, the story is going to become a little better. Also a Sunfire/Robyn lemon coming up in maybe 4-5. I'm going to try and make it nice, no promises since I suck at grammar. Anything else… Nothing I can think of right now. Alright onto the story.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 3

 **Couple Months later with Sunfire as new Titan**

Sunfire is in his room thinking over some recent events and how at the end of each time how they end. Then his eyes drifted to a pair of bra and panties.

" _ **Can you believe it? Same girls almost mugged 15 times in a row." Crow says. "Think somethings up?"**_

" _ **Doubt it. I don't think some teenage slut would plan on getting herself mugged." Changeling says uncaringly.**_

" _ **Do you guys know them?" Sunfire asks.**_

" _ **Nope. Met them same time as you did." Robyn answers just as a group of girls the same ones who have been the center of the muggings surround Sunfire and they all like.**_

" _ **Oh my God its him Becky, oh my God its fucking Sunfire." One says.**_

" _ **I swear to freaking God dude, you fucking rock." Another says.**_

" _ **Please Sunfire, please let me suck your cock." Another asked.**_

 _ **And by then the rest of the team got jealous especially when the rest of the girls and some who Crow called hot babes gave him their shirts, bras, or panties and ask him to sign their chest or something.**_

Then it was like after every mission like that they would pick a fight with him excluding Changeling who said she really didn't care. But when they fought it was kind of like hatchling rivalry because the next night they were playing and chilling with him.

He never did keep any of the "souvenirs" the girls gave him. He always just gave them to Crow when they got back to the tower. He only had one pair of bra and panties but never received after a crime. One day after Crow explained to him what the girls were talking about he decided to take a pair of Robyn's when Crow was on laundry duty. Of course Robyn blamed him and said he took them but after searching the entire she only found the ones from Sunfire and she reluctantly let him off the hook. Crow was pissed of course since he double checked the laundry before folding and putting it into the basket.

He folds the under garments and places them in a drawer labeled Robyn which was filled with things she gave him excluding the just two named items.

There was a small stack of papers she had given him comprising of the U.S's customs and traditions (Including a copy of the Constitution) some of which she added herself. Then there was wallet she gave him some when he was paid he could put the money in it and then buy stuff. Lastly there was the small still intact dictionary she gave him, which he valued the most.

He would occasionally think or dream about her but he never understood them since they were doing something he didn't know. He thought of telling her but she would blow upon him for no reason.

 **Few months later**

"Last two capsules. I'll send this one and leave the last one in case of emergency. If they are even making near or to home." Sunfire says to himself preparing a capsule into a weird looking tube. "Firing Angle 5549'er by 244569 Grid 7x by 9x Altitude Pressure Fire Sequence 95 light-years per minute, adjusting elevation scan. "Hey Sun." **VROOF** DAMN!"

With the sudden voice appear Sunfire accidently turns the launcher horizontal and it fires itself and Sunfire puts his head in his hands disappointed at the event.

"Sunfire what was that?" Robyn asks seeing a misfire of some kind.

"What? Oh nothing it was just a test for Cyber. She is trying this new umm… cannon to see if it is safe for capturing big criminals with minimum effort." He answers her and she notes the cannon shell shaped object he attempts to hide by placing it in a vent.

"Beautiful sunset isn'tit?" He asks changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, it is." Robyn answers not really hearing him. _"I could clean the slate with him here. Now is a wonderful setting. Fresh air blowing a soft breeze, the setting sun casting a beautiful shade of pink, orange and purple. Alright just get it over with."_

"Sunfire, I want to apologize for my behavior during your first few weeks here." She says after thinking a little.

"I understand. I would have done the same. No need for apologizes." He says his tone a little bitter catching her off guard. "I should take this back to Cyber. See you later."

Robyn frowns as he takes the cannon and enters the tower. _"What did I do? He was sweet at first now he seems mad. All I did was apologize. Maybe that's disgraceful on his planet. I wonder what was in that cylinder."_

So while thinking over what she done wrong she walks to the vent and pulls out the shell Sunfire hid.

"Is this a bomb of some type? It's too technical for Cyber." After retrieving the pod she quickly leaves the roof talking to herself about various things about what happened and what she did wrong.

"Blasted thing doesn't even have an open button. It must be a bomb of sorts. Then again it looks like a bottle. A space message in the bottle! That's it… it wasn't a test cannon, it was a message to his home world. How do I open it?" She asks looking around her room and she begins using everything to beat or force it open even tried small explosives. "OPEN DAMN IT!"

She screams at the canister and chunks it across her room in anger and watches as it slams into the wall with a loud **CRACK** but it wasn't the canister, but her wall that cracked. Angered at her now broken wall she starts beating it and finally she hears a soft beeping and electrical hisses. "Yes." She says happily to herself as a Hologram of Sunfire appears.

" _Siht si Nainaramat ArreiS Eno-Eno-Neves fo eht evif-ho-tsrif Nainaramat Noigel. Esaelp dragersid ym stal egassam. Sgniht no Earth era retteb naht I thguoht. I shiw ot yats ereh a elihw. Osla evig ym sezigolopa ot Starfire. I dnuof a namuh elamef ereh no Earth dna fi elbissop yam evah a gnileef tahw si enon sa a "hsurc" ereh. Llew enoemos yam eb gnikool rof em. Eyb rof won."_

"Dah fuck?" She asks herself. "Maybe Cyber can translate this. Thus she sets out for Cyber's room to translate the message.

 **Crow's Room**

"What did you summon me for?" Sunfire asks closing the door.

"I found something in the escape hatch labeled 117 which I assumed would be yours since it was the only one left." Crow states.

"What was it?" Sunfire asks curiously.

"A type of picture, hologram if you while. It is the image of a very beautiful woman around our age." He answers, then holds up a light blue picture. "Can you tell me who it is? I can read your mind if not."

"Fine." Sunfire says after a minute of thinking and after seeing a small triumphed grin from Crow he tells him who it is. "That is… or was my meant to be wife. We were set to be married after thirteen intergalactic missions. We were on lucky number thirteen when I arrived here."

"Dang man." Crow says studying the picture.

"It's fine. On Tamaran there is no "love" that I know of, it is just you marry who you parents say." He says sitting down.

 **TTTSSSSS CLUMP** Both men jump at the suddenly opened door and see Robyn on the ground.

"Hehe. Hey guys I was looking for Changeling and tripped and tried to catch myself on the door and it opened." She says scratching the back of her head nervously. "Who is that?" She asks pointing at the picture.

"Sister/Wife." Both of them say at the same time.

'It is my sister and I was telling Crow that on my planet it is very respectable and honored if a sister becomes the wife of a brothers friend." Sunfire says playing it off.

"Yeah. He also told me that I would have a very high chance of her accepting me." Crow adds.

"Can I see it?" She asks and Crow hands it over so it doesn't seem like their hiding anything.

"Do all women look like her?" She asks after studying the picture.

"Most do, yes." Sunfire says.

"Would I fit requirements to be dated on Tamaran?" Robyn asks.

"Yes, it depends on the family and the opposite species." He answers and she nods half understanding.

"Well I got to find Cyber and ask her something. Later guys." She says before leaving.

"Nice play off man. Thought we were caught for a sec." Crow says flopping down on his bed.

"Thanks. Thought the same." Sunfire says. "Well I have go. See you later."

"Oh, take this. It's yours anyway." Crow says tossing him the pic.

"You can keep it." Sunfire says tossing the picture back and leaves thinking over the situation.

 **Robyn and Cyber and Crow**

"Really wanted it open, huh?" Changeling asks looking up from her book.

"Yes. It looks like a shell of some sort yet a bottle. Thus I assumed it was a space message in the bottle. If not then we all would blow up." Robyn says with a shrug.

"How do you open it?" Cyber asks looking it over.

"I don't know. I was beating it then it made some sounds and opened." Robyn says.

"That was great info." Cyber says placing it in a scanner. After a couple of minutes of chat the scanner lets off a **bling** signaling it is done.

"Alright gals. The scanner shows that the opening button is a small sensor 90 degrees… here it is." Cyber says pressing the button indicated on the scan results.

Once again a small set of soft bleeping and other noises emit from the canister and the message appears again.

" _Siht si Nainaramat ArreiS Eno-Eno-Neves fo eht evif-ho-tsrif Nainaramat Noigel. Esaelp dragersid ym stal egassam. Sgniht no Earth era retteb naht I thguoht. I shiw ot yats ereh a elihw. Osla evig ym sezigolopa ot Starfire. I dnuof a namuh elamef ereh no Earth dna fi elbissop yam evah a gnileef tahw si enon sa a "hsurc" ereh dna that dlouc ylbissop deal ot su gnieb efil setam. Llew enoemos yam eb gnikool rof em. Eyb rof won._

 _Sunfire."_

"Can you translate this Cyber?" Robyn asks frowning at the foreign message.

"No sweat. Just give me a few minutes and since I have a good bit of Sunfire's language already in the system we should get a relatively quick break through." Cyber answers replaying the message into a translator. Finally a message pops up and Sunfire appears on the screen. There's a small **bleep** as Cyber mashes "Play".

" _This is Tamaranian Sierra One-One-Seven of the five-oh-first Tamaranian Legion. Please disregard my last message. Things on Earth are better than I thought. I wish to stay here a while. Also please give my apologizes to Starfire. I found a human female here on Earth and if possible may have a feeling which is known as a "crush" here and that could possibly lead to us being life mates. Well someone may be looking for me. Bye for now._

 _Sunfire"_

"Did he say last message?" Cyber asks after the video ends.

"His words." Changeling says acting as if the video was no big deal.

"How many do you think he sent?" Robyn asks. _"Also who is the girl "Robyn" he was talking "Robyn" about. I'm the only "Robyn" one that he is going to be "Robyn" life mates with. "ROBYN!?"_

"What?" Robyn asks looking around.

"Robyn. What course of action do you want us to take?" Cyber asks.

"He doesn't seem to have sent for attack ships. I say leave him be for now." Changeling says.

"What do you say Cyber?" Robyn asks.

"I say we should let it go this time. Choice is yours though, we'll follow it either way." Cyber answers. And both girls watch as she thinks over her decision.

"Let it go." She sighs.

 **Around 1 year later**

"HUH!" Robyn exclaims as she heavily exhales as she sits up in her bed. "Not again." She whines looking at her sweat dampened night gown and moist hand.

"One-hundred-fifty-three freakin times in about a year."

She slides out of bed and pulls her current gown off and tosses it into her hamper then takes off her sheet and replaces before she goes to her closet to find a new gown to put on. "I wonder if he dreams about me, like I dream of him."

She asks herself as she changes. She would occasionally drop hints that would even make sense to a baby that she interested in him, but he never picked up any of the signs. After finding a new gown she walks to her mirror and looks into it like she always does after having the dreams and mentally compared herself to Sunfire's sister.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me like I do him. Nice to dream." She says joking to herself before sliding her gown on and getting back into bed and going back to sleep.

 **Meanwhile in Garage**

"Come on Crow. You know I don't really care for anyone's business except my own."

"I don't either. Plus I doubt you have your feelings mixed up. He just sees her as a person, not lover."

"Bull… You know as well as I do they are like two kids starting school and are just beginning friendship."

"I doubt it."

"Fine let's bet on it."

"Well now my ears are open to reason."

"Since it will take time but if I hook them up in by the 11th of September then you will get rid of all the bras and panties Sunfire gave or gives you and you owe me dinner of my choice."

"What?"

"Scared to lose?"

"No. I accept. What do I get if you don't?"

"Uuummm. I will give you a pair of my bra and panties and will owe you dinner. Fair?"

"Herrmm. Fine that's fair." Crow and Changeling then shake hands on their freshly made deal.

 **Alright Chapter 3 is done guys. I know it seems a little weird, but from Few Months Later to the situation was only a 1534 words and I want my stories to at least have 2000. So I re-did some stuff and added the beginning and 1 year later. Also might after asking ObeliskX there is going to be a love lemon in 4 or 5 I'm going to ask after I post this to see which chapter he wants. Either way it's going hopefully be to ya'lls liking. But I think you guys will like it; and after some asking and figuring some stuff out there will also be some lemons after it. Maybe every few but I haven't figured it out yet. Well, that's all I got for now hope ya'll enjoyed it. I will try and get chapter 4 done a little quicker. I've been trying to beat some games. Anyway I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy the story. Also just for those who don't know. Sierra 117 is Halo Reference to The Master Chief. Finished at 11:17-11:18 P.M. 8/11/15**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 16-17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 16-17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 16-17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 16-17

Cyborg/Cyber- 16-17

 **Alright guys Chapter 4. Sunfire and Robyn are going to hook up in this chapter thanks to a little help from Changeling who is going to wish she didn't. After this chapter in chapter 5 there is going to be a trauma and in 6 a "healing". Chap 7 Robyn is going to develop a problem and compromise herself and the team, Sunfire "heals" her in 8 and then a little time after that a visit to Tamaran in 9-10. Then anything goes after that I guess. That layout is pretty much the draft and all I got unless ObeliskX has an idea he want to replace with mine. I'll ask him to see. So, don't follow that just yet. That is just a layout draft but not Rough Draft so any of those ideas can change except 5 & 6, but as for 7-end no full plan on it, just thoughts. Anyway one of the last disclaimers because you guys should know by now, unless you're new to fanfiction that I DO NOT and NEVER WILL own Teen Titans or anything copy righted and trademarked by DC. So, I do not own Teen Titans or the characters in it. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics etc.**

Chapter 4

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **September 10** **th**

 **2:12 P.M**

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Crow asks walking into the kitchen.

"Training. Sunfire isn't very good at hard punches. When he hits you it's only like a push. Also has trouble with his powers when he uses them they have like 1-25% of power behind them, and I'm getting tired of asking Lucey (Batman genderbent) for collateral money every time the soft attacks fail.." Robyn answers and frowns when Sunfire mocks her silently.

"Crow needs all the training he can get." Changeling says drinking some coffee and Crow frowns at her but she doesn't really care.

"I'm cool with a day of training. I got some new stuff I want to continue on working on." Cyber says.

"Alright. Everyone good?" Robyn asks.

"Am I going to be training with Crow?" Sunfire asks.

"Not this time. I'm your training partner for today." Robyn answers and mentally frowns at the barely audible "Ah." from Sunfire.

"Well since Robyn is going to be training with Sunfire, Changeling you want to help me with that mega attack you bet me we would have by the 11th?" Crow asks and Changeling shoots him an angry glare that only he sees.

"Alright. Seems like there are no more questions so, everyone good training and see you at supper time." Robyn says and everyone goes to do their thing.

 **Crow and Changeling**

"So… Seems like I'm going to win, eh?" Crow asks cockily closing door.

"No. I still have until the morning. Plus It's your boys fault." Changeling says.

"How is it Sunfire's fault? He doesn't know what love is. All he knows is what he's seen like crushes. That is Tamaran's fault. He just got me the win for a bet without knowing it." Crow says.

"It's his fault because every hint I drop he ignores. Remember that time at the beach and a crab snapped off Robyn's Bikini top when we were leaving and Sunfire just gave her his shirt and her breast being exposed to him had no effect like she was a guy to him." Changeling asks.

"Ah. So it was you." Crow says. "Besides. I think your wrong about Robyn. Remember that time Sunfire left her a sweet note and she didn't speak to him for like a day."

"We'll see." Changeling says.

 **Robyn and Sunfire some hours later in training 7:12 - 10:33 P.M**

"Come on Sun, put power into it. Give me everything you got come-on." Robyn says getting tired of the punches that weren't even pushing into the E.O.D suit she was wearing.

"I can't." Sunfire whines.

"Yeah you can. You were a great soldier according to your stories now hit like you mean it. What are you huh? What is it in your language?... An Ssuw?" She says calling him a wuss in Tamaranian.

"No, I'm not putting any more power into my moves. 25% is enough." He says taking off and throwing down the boxing gloves.

"You can't quit!" Robyn yells as he begins walking away. "You're the reason for a lot of damage."

"No I'm not. I didn't ask to be on the team. You asked me." He says turning around and getting in her face as she walks into him.

"Alright. Time for them to hook up." A centipede tells itself before turning into a turtle and tripping up Robyn who has to catch herself on Sunfire before turning back into a centipede and scurrying to the nearest closet before turning into Changeling who closes it until it is only cracked but she can still see a lot of what's happening.

"You crashed here, destroyed some woodland and someone's property, which cost some moNEY." She talks and pokes him in the chest causing him to walk backwards until she trips and he half catches her before they both hit the ground and both of their lips graze the opposites and they both tense up looking at each other after their first kiss.

Robyn slowly slides her tongue across her lips as she thinks about what she is thinking.

" _Stop, this is not what you are trying to get across. This is not angry this… kind of nice."_ She thinks over her anti-thoughts while slowly bending over and giving him a test peck.

" _Stop. This is your leader. This is your friend, St…"_ His thoughts stop as her lips lightly touch his and then pulls away.

After a few seconds of thinking he leans up a bit a gives her a light peck as well and smile crosses her face as he repeats what she did and they do that back and forth a couple minutes.

"They're like little kids testing a new food." Changeling tells herself and she smiles when Robyn straddles him and places her hands on his checks deepening a kiss and Sunfire's hands travel to her waist. "Knew it. Wait, Dah hell?"

"If you feel a little froggy then jump. I am." Robyn says sliding his hand under her shirt to her stomach and she slowly slides off his shirt without resistance.

She smiles as he slowly slides her shirt up and she raises her hand as he pulls her shirt off.

"What are they doing?" Changeling asks watching trying to find out what they're doing.

"You feeling a little more froggy jump higher." She says undoing his battle belt and slides down his pants. And he repeats what she did with her.

"Shoes and socks next." She says kicking/sliding off her footwear as does he.

"Now we enjoy each other a bit and I follow my lead when we move on." She says softly before bending over again and re-locking their lips as her hands explore his chest as his explore her back.

"Are they? What the? No. This was not my plan." Changeling tells herself as she watches Robyn and Sunfire hoping they will stop but they don't.

"Fast… Learner." Robyn breathes as he lightly bites and sucks her neck like she did him. She slowly works his boxers off as he works her neck leaving her in a bra and panties and him straight nude and when a small chill blows over he realizes he is naked she quickly calms him down. "It's o.k. Wow, either you like me a lot or you're packing some massive heat. You'll hopefully like this part. All you have to do is remove my panties and wait a few seconds O.K.?"

He slowly nods to her and gives him a small kiss. "Good. Now do like I said and remove then… slowly."

She sits up as he slowly pulls them down to her thighs where she finishes the rest if the way. "Now hold your penis up so I can prepare myself O.K.?"

He does as he was told and waits for her. "Alright. Go slow when you enter me O.K? It's both of our first times."

"O.K" He says as she slowly lowers herself.

She shivers when the head of his dick slides through her sensitive lips and he subconsciously holds her waist when she hesitates. She smiles as he helps her slowly slide down him until a small soft wall stops her about 45-50% down.

"Alright, like a Band-Aid. One swift fluent motion O.K?" She says moving some hair from her face.

"What's that?" Sunfire asks.

"Nothing. Just one quick thrust O.K? This is natural for females on Earth when it's their first time." Robyn says encouragingly. "Just pull me down fast."

"Hrrmm." Robyn groans a little pained after her hymen breaks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sunfire says frantically and looks down. "You're bleeding. I'm so sorry."

"Its O.K. Its O.K. This is natural O.K." She says giving him soft kisses on the lips and he slowly returns them and his hands pull her down closer to him and she quickly forgets about.

"You can start now, go slow though I don't know how long it will hurt. Just make slow and steady up and down movements with your waist." Robyn says and he slowly begins as they kiss and he slowly thrusts.

"Just… like… that…" She manages to say as he thrusts softly up into her and her arms wrap around his neck as he sits up to better angle their kiss.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Changeling says to herself as she sits in the closet which was built to keep anything out which meant nothing out as well and she had to listen to two of her friends groan and moan outside the door. "What type of animal is deaf? Snake? No, I'll feel their vibrations, Bat?"

She sits in the closet changing into animals but in her panicking she doesn't find one because they still have vibrations so she sits with her hands over her ears and waits it out.

"Lit-tle fas-ter." Robyn moans as Sunfire lightly bites and sucks her neck and he slowly speeds up. "That's… i-it."

"Ah, Mm, Ah, Mmmmm. My… t-turn." She groans and pulls her neck back and kisses him on the lips before moving to his neck.

She then realizes that she is slowly rocking her hips in a sliding motion against his upward and downward motion.

"Sunfire…I-I think… I-I-I'm going… to… cum." She moans into his neck as he without realizing it is slowly hardening his thrusts into her. "Come… o-o-on… Sun, a…lit-t-tle… fa-s-ster… an-d-d… ha-rr-d-d-der."

She unconsciously digs her nails into his back as he does like she asked.

"Ro-b-byn. I… th-i-nk something is wrong." Sunfire groans slowing his thrust. "I… th-i-nk… I-I'm going… to… urinate… or… something."

"No, keep… going. You're going to like what happens." She groans as he began to pull her off but she forced herself back down and began rocking her hips.

"Harder Sun. h-a—rder. That's it. AAAHHH." She arches her back as her toes curls lightly into his calves and he does a hard thrust into her and she has her climax.

She slumps lightly as his thrusts begin to slow and with one harder thrust he releases squirts of hot cum into her and finally after about a minute of cumming into her they lay on the training floor together both sweaty and tired.

Robyn looks down at her just taken virginity after a small rest and watches as an orange sticky liquid dribbles out. _"He's still hard? Fuck. I hope his little soldiers have bad aim."_

"Sunfire. You know on Earth. When a man does what you did, cum inside of a woman. He has to stay with her and be her lover." She says making play circles on his chest.

"Robyn. What did we do though?" Sunfire asks looking down at her.

She straddles his waist and lays down on him prompting herself up on his chest and smiles at him. "Uumm. You see on Earth there is a slowly dying ritual called "making love" your equivalent of mating. It's a very important tradition in some countries. In this one it means you have stay with me."

"Oh. I'm O.K with that. I don't mind having to stay with you." He says and receives a beautiful smile from her.

"Really?"

"Really. I did do the cumming in you and if it is custom I must obey it. And maybe I even have an affection for you that I don't understand yet." He answers.

"Awe. I think the feeling you have is the same as mine for you. You know I've had hundreds of dreams about this and it being us." She asks.

"I know now." He says and she gives him a cute smile and soft kiss.

"Let take a small nap and then shower, because we're both pretty dirty." She says laying down on him and she instantly relaxes when his arms drape around her in a protective manner.

"Sunfire?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be mean and pushy." She says slowly drifting off.

"It's fine. I know you were doing it to make me better and I failed. I deserved whatever I did to make you punish me. Was that my punishment?" He asks.

"No. But it wasn't a reward either. _"Well for me it was."_ It was just an accident that became the greatest thing that has happened to me yet." She says almost asleep.

"O.K. That answer is satisfying." He says lightly tightening his grip and she drapes one of her arms over his and with her free hand intertwines their fingers as they drift off.

 **1 hour later 11:35**

 **Squeeeeaaak** **Click**

"Sunfire?" Robyn groans sitting up. She wipes her eyes and looks slowly across the room. _"Did he leave me?"_

Just before the thought of him leaving her finishes in her mind she sees a small piece of white dangling over her face. She plucks the paper off her forehead and quickly scans it.

 _"Robyn, I didn't want to awaken you while you were sleeping,_

 _but I headed to showers. No need for worries I didn't leave you._

 _Sunfire."_

"Awwwee. He didn't want me to worry. I wonder if he just got in or if he would like some company?" She says to herself getting up and grabbing a random pair of clothes and heading for the showers.

 **SLAM**

"WHAT?" Changeling asks un-transforming from an armadillo back into human form. "It's quiet out there." She tells herself.

" _Maybe they're still asleep? No, cause a slamming door woke you. Wait door? That means they left."_

Changeling quickly gets up and place her ear to the door, after a few seconds of silence she slowly opens the door and looks around. "Sweet."

She closes the closet door and quickly leaves the room.

 **Showers**

 **TSSSSSS** "Ahhh." Sunfire groans leaning against the wall as hot water washes over him.

" _What have you gotten yourself into this time?"_ He asks himself thinking over what he and Robyn did. _"If something bad happens it all on you, you heard her, after what I did means I have to be with her for like ever. I know I have to go back to Tamaran, but I also have to stay with her. You did want her to be your mate did you not? She did say herself making love is equivalent to our mating. Yeah, but I did not know about that until after. Maybe I would have wanted to wait. Stop kidding yourself you wanted her, and you got her. Yeah, I should be happy with that…_ _ **ruffle.**_ _"_ He opens his eyes after hearing a disturbance in the shower curtain and prepares to fight if need be and when he does he finds Robyn staring at him which a confused expression.

"You finally going to do some real punches and not girl ones?" She jokes wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him.

His tension fades as her soft lips and embrace make him forget all of his previous negative thoughts.

"Robyn." He says pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking up at him.

"Nothing. It's just that, after what we did and us having to be together, I was thinking, do… you… um, want to be life mates? Not now, you know later, as for now do you… what I am meaning to say is, do you want to be the couple?" He asks nervously.

"Do you mean girlfriend?" She asks and smiles when he nods after a couple of seconds of thinking. "I would enjoy being your girlfriend Sunfire."

"So, how long were you in here?" He asks.

"Not long. I came in when you turned the water. You were thinking pretty hard." She says with a playful smile.

"One more question" He says with a smile after he answer. "Since we are in the shower, shouldn't you remove your mask?"

"She slides her arms down about before answering. "For you I will."

He smiles again as she removes her arms and takes a step back before she takes off her mask. She smiles at the look she receives after her mask is removed.

"Like what you see?" She asks jokingly.

"You have very beautiful eyes." He answers awestruck by her sapphire blue eyes.

"Thank you." She says giving him another kiss. "Up for another round with me? Bet you dinner you'll cum first."

""Alright." He says pulling her into a kiss and gently pressing her into the shower wall.

 **Main Room 11:58 P.M**

"Two more minutes." Crow says looking at his watch.

"They did it, I know what I heard and saw." Changeling says angrily.

"They actually had sex?" Cyber asks.

"So you watched?" Crow asks pervertedly.

"NO! For the last time I saw them strip, stopped watching, then heard her tell him how he should work her." Changeling says.

 **11:59:59 P.M**

"Yeah rig…" He stops mid-sentence as the two people being spoken of walk in holding hands and a little indicating a recent shower.

"YES!" Changeling says happily checking the time and seeing she only had a millisecond left. "Lose all the stuff Sunfire gave you, and take me to lunch tomorrow. Goodnight ladies and gents."

They watch as she leaves and Crow groans to himself. "1milisecond. you couldn't wait a millisecond." He says sadly walking away. "Night."

"Knew you two had a thing for each other. I'm going to head to bed as well. Night love birds." Cyber says winking at Robyn.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight? Not that kind of sleeping we did in training though. You know to talk and have peaceful time." He asks and quickly clarifies his intentions.

"I would like that." She answers and they head to bed like the others.

 **Chapter 4 is done guys. I know it seem like a lot but I didn't want to have Robyn and Sunfire to like straight up have sex. I wanted it to be sort of special you know? Please keep in mind Sunfire does not know about sex, he only knows mating and on Tamaran he was not taught like he was on Earth. On Tamaran babies are to him made in lab of sort. 11:09 P.m guys 50 minutes away from the time set above. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it as I hope ObeliskX does. Next chapter is going to mentally break Sunfire bit and possibly be a bit dark. It will end happy though. Anyway if you want feel free to give any ideas that me or ObeliskX might find helpful or would give a funny plot or something. Anyway if you're not into darkness 5 & 7 might not be for you. Well got to go to bed. I got a Staff Meeting (I'm c/Command Sergeant Major of 1** **st** **Battalion) meeting in the morning for JROTC at 7:20 A.M. Anyway good night/good morning for whatever time you read this. Finished typing at 11:22-11:23 P.M 8/20/15.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality) -17

Cyborg/Cyber- 17

 **Hey guys. Alright Chapter 5 if the story. Alright I'm going to let you guys know right off the bat this chapter is going to be a bit dark. But I can't really tell you to skip it or anything because people have different versions of "dark." So, read if you are into or don't care about darkish stuff. The main villain/villainess for this story are going to affect both Roby and Sunfire but have a major impact on Sunfire which will leave to Robyn "helping him." Well before I type too much and ruin the chapter or something I'm going to end it there. Enjoy chapter 5. Disclaimer in last chapter.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 5

 **Next morning**

"Grmnn." Sunfire lightly groans as a few rays of light from his window shine into his room and onto his eyes waking him from one of his best dreams yet. But as he goes to sit up a string of his dreams flash through his mind, then he feels a warm weight on him and realizes his arms are around something notably warm and light. Then he sees her.

The one from what he thought was a dream. His life mate. _"Well not life mate yet. Girlfriend."_ He mentally corrects himself. He shivers lightly as a cold liquid rolls down his side. He looks down and frowns at the clear water puddle on his upper left chest. _"Water? Is there a leak?"_ he scans the roof seeing no sign of dripping water and out of curiosity dips his right middle finger into it and licks it. He shivers again at the taste. _"Definitely not water_." He thinks before recognizing the barely recognizable taste of strawberry mint which was a candy Robyn enjoyed.

" _Oh, it is hers."_ He concludes and he carefully removes her arm from his chest and carefully slides out from under her. He looks down at her and can't help but lean over to kiss her on the cheek. Then after seeing a soft smile he moves to give her soft kiss on the lips and she surprises him by wrapping her arm around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"Morning." He says half breaking the kiss.

"Morning. I like waking up to that is it going to be an every morning thing?" She asks sleepily.

"Possibly." He answers. "You can go back to sleep. It's only 7:15. We got a few more hours to sleep. I was just going to the bathroom."

"O.K. Hurry back." She yawns before slowly going back to sleep. After checking to see if she was asleep he carefully and quietly sneaks out.

 **Few hours**

"Sunfire?" Robyn asks softly feeling around for him. She sits up and looks around the room and checks the time. 10:34 A.M. frowning she gets out of bed goes to her room grabs a new suit and searches for him.

"Crow?!" Robyn yells scaring Crow who was meditating in front of the window in the main room.

"What?" He asks getting up and dusting himself off aggravated.

"Where is Sunfire?"

"I don't know." He says shrugging. "Damn. Last time I checked he was on the roof. He asked me to unlock after he closed the door. Seemed a little sad."

"Thanks." She says turning and heading towards the roof.

She carefully climbs the stairs leading to the roof and cracks the door and peaks out to see what he is doing. She sees him sitting on the edge of the roof staring into the sky and wanting to know what is so interesting she quietly opens the door and slides out and then carefully re-closes it. Then looking where he is she looks for what is so interesting. Finally fed up with the staring she confronts him.

"What are you up to?" She asks clearing her throat and he jumps at the sudden new present.

"Nothing just thinking about some stuff." He answers sitting back down on the edge.

"What stuff? You can tell me. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything." She says sweetly sitting beside him and taking his hand.

"Well, I was thinking about you and if my people come here for me what would I do." He lies. He knew what he do if they did come.

"What would you do?" She asks a little worried.

"I don't know." He lies again.

"Well don't think about negative things now. It's bad to think about the future. Live for today, not tomorrow. Do you really want your last day alive thinking about all the wrongs and negatives? No, bump that, just get up and do stuff." She says pulling him up with her. "Now let's go get breakfast. I'm hungry."

"O.K." He says giving her a quick kiss and follows her.

 **Few months later**

"Titans we got another hit on Red Y who has been evading us and toying with us for so long. He or she got something and we want it." Robyn says as they fly across the moonlit sky.

"Rules of engagement?" Crow asks.

"Capture and integrate before officers arrive on scene. Estimated officer response time is 10-15 minutes get it done before then.

"30 seconds to jump site." Cyber says over the com unit. "Auto-pilot engaged."

Cyber emerges from the cockpit and joins the other four in formation at the lift at the back of the plane.

"Sunfire drop the ramp." Robyn orders and he mashes a big red button on the end of the plane.

"Ramp down… Now, jump, jump, jump, jump." She says watching the four of them jump and she follows.

 **SPLASH Bloop, bloop.** She swims to the surface with the rest of her team and they swim a few yards to the end of a dock.

Crow and Sunfire are the first to climb out. After making sure they were good they help pull out the others.

They carefully move across the dock no one knowing they were being watched.

"Crow, Sunfire. Remember. You're Bravo. I and Robyn are Golf and Cyber is Six." Changeling reminds them as they prepare to go different ways.

"Breaking off." Cyber says turning down a hallway. "Radio silent until I hack the systems. Six out."

"Going up." Sunfire says as he and Crow take a staircase and Robyn and Changeling take basement.

 **Few minutes later**

"Six here… in the security room. Everything is fine with the systems. I got all of you… Hold on a sec. Fuck… EXPLOSIVES ON YOUR… **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fills the radio feed.

"Guys?" Cyber asks looking at the blank screen. Then a green message appears.

 **Everyone is where I want them. Have a nice nap.**

"AAHH!" Cyber cries before a shock knocks her out.

"Uck, uck." Sunfire coughs slowly looking around as he tries to shake the high pitched buzzing in his ears. He looks down at his hand and his vision slowly moves between left and right. Finally he checks the Communicator… Dead. He groans in pain as he inhales. He knew his ribs were broke, but that wasn't important right now.

"Crow?" He calls out… Silence. "CROW!" He says as loudly as he can his chest killing him.

He looks over to the coughing behind him. "I'm here mate. I'm fine. Any word from the others." Crow answer hoarsely

"No. Coms. are down from the blast. Were on own." He answers.

"HEELP! HELP US! SUNFIRE, CROW. SOMEONE ANYONE HELP."

"You here that?" Sunfire asks.

"Hear what?" Crow asks. "HELP!"

"There it is. Someone is screaming for help. It's Robyn. Her voice is coming from up there." He says pointing at the roof before he pushes himself up and heads there as quickly as he can. "Come on man. We have to help."

Crow being worried about his friends too, hurriedly follows him up and they climb to the roof.

"That way." He says when they get to the roof and thy run around a corner that wasn't blown.

"Help!" Robyn's voice yells again from a building across from them.

"Their over in that building, let's go man." He says running to the edge of the roof. And in his hurry he didn't hear the voice on his Communicator or Crow as he jumped to the adjacent building until it was to late.

"CROW, SUNFIRE… THIS IS ROBYN! DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY VOICES IT'S A TRAP! I REPEAT IT'S A TRAP!" Crow turns black and white as he see Sunfire mid-jump.

"SUNFIRE!" He yells but his message didn't reach him until he hit the other buildings roof and then it was too late. The last things he heard and saw was Sunfire disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"SUNFIRE!" The only thing Sunfire heard and saw was explosion, floor beneath his feet collapses, black and brown smoke fills the area around him, he feels the heat filled air around him as he falls toward the ground below him and finally a sickening crunch as he hit the ground and everything goes black.

 **Robyn Few days' later location: 15 miles from Samsung Repair's Abandoned Warehouse**

"Robyn. She wouldn't we search for Sunfire?" Crow asks sadly. "He may not have understood everything but I miss him."

"Not saying I have much affection for him, but I sort of developed a soft spot for our little alien as well." Changeling says.

"What if Slade isn't where we think he is"

"We will look for him after the mission. Since he wasn't in the destroyed building that means he probably went to get help. First thing is first. We need to find Slade. We WILL find him. He is our top priority." Robyn says half believing what she said. She did indeed want to search for Sunfire but Slade kept toying with them, thus they never had time to search. She missed Sunfire and she tried brushing it off by over working herself. She missed his embrace, his kisses, and his smile. Most importantly she missed him. There was another reason she also held off a search for him but that was something she would not let herself think.

No one wanted to say it to her but there was a very high chance Sunfire was dead. Blown to bits by the explosion because there was no blood trail or any tracks showing him being taken or carried away. The only thing they saw was batches of blood splatter around the center of the room. Anyway, Cyber analyzed the explosion from the surveillance across the street and estimated that there was about 10-30lbs of C-4 used and that the heat and shrapnel tore him apart. But they loved her much to hurt her like that. So they tried to encourage her to look for him. That way would she would realize it herself.

"Arriving on scene in 25 seconds." The autopilot says through the speakers.

"Let's roll out guys." Robyn says as the ramp lowers and they jump onto the building they tracked Slade to thanks to Crow's sharp eye spotting the name of the building in the reflection of a window across the street.

"Alright Titan's let's move." Robyn says as everyone hits the roof.

After a few cameras and laser sensors the get to the fifth floor and Cyber uses sonar to locate something moving in room 335 The Black Room. **Chink, chink**

"Locked." Crow says after jiggling the door knob.

"Cyber plant the door buster." (That flat C-4 used on doors to breach. Play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series or Medal of Honor.) Robyn watches as Cyber blows in the door and the four of them flood into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

 **Sunfire few days later location unknown**

 **… .**

"Ah, ah, ah." Sunfires struggles to control his breathing as his body is filled with pain unlike anything he has felt before. Then when he tries to move his arm he realizes he is restrained on a vertical table like object. And when his vision returns his blood turns cold at what… no, who he sees.

"Hey there sweetie. It been a long time since we been together." His female captor says with a grin that sends chills throughout his body.

"Fr-fr-freeza. Your…your… dead. I-I killed you." He struggles to say.

"Thought. You see. When you and your army attacked our home world to get us. We made doubles of ourselves. You killed those." Freeza says smoothly yet coldly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams as she pushes into his ribs. "How many people died that day? Wasn't it like 10 thousand Tamaranian knights and only around a couple hundred Gordian's?" She asks coldly into his ear. "All you had to do was use your full power. But you DIDN'T."

"AAAHHH!" He cries again as she presses harder. "You know what happened when you made me use my full power." He whines.

"I know. That's how I plan to conquer this puny planet. With all your abilities amplified no one, not even that crappy team of yours can help you. They don't even care for you. They have a Contingency plan for you, they practice every month. Do you seriously believe that Changeling would take ballerina classes? No. They practice ways to bring you down. That human slut Robyn has no feeling for you. WHY DO YOU THINK SHE CRINGES EVERY TIME YOU TRY SOMETHING?"

"AAAHHHH!" He cries as she pushes as hard as she can into his ribs.

"Now, use your full power and I'll let them live under my new reign."

"No." He gasps and she backs off a bit.

"Fine." She says smoothly and that frightens him. So does the name she says. "YURI!"

"He no crack?" a husky voice asks from the shadows.

"No. Looks like you need to open his mind again." Freeza says.

"Anger and vengeance is the quickest way to break any man. Tell him about his whore of a girlfriend." Yuri says.

"TAKE THAT BAaaaah." He says as the wind is taken from his lungs from a sudden punch to his stomach winding him.

"Shut up." Freeza snaps as he tries to recover from the punch and then he fades out.

 **Alright. There is chapter 5 five guys. First of all before I say anything else let me apologize to ya'll. I know I said this chapter would be dark but when I started typing it a whole new thought came to me. Cliffhanger, and so I did that thought. Another reason I did that was because I wanted to space out the sex scenes. So if they do find Sunfire there won't be a sex scene to close to the last one. So, what did you guys think of this chapter. I hope you guys like. I'm pretty sure you won't the next one though. But who knows. You can't judge a story by its chapter, right? Also I'm going to start on a short fic. only 3 chapters so I can do it while I do this one. It like all of my stories is going to be romantic. And for a straight guy I enjoy some romantic stuff. Not all most. Like cartoon characters and stuff. No chick flick romantics. Romantics like Pokémon: Ash and Misty, Adventure Time: Finn and Bubblegum, Halo: Master Chief and Cortana, iCarly: Freddie and Sam, and Batman: Batman and Harley, Batman and Selena or Batman and Talia. That's all I'm going to put. Anyway, read the next chapter, and I hoped y'all enjoyed this one. Finished at 7:26 - 7:27 P.M 8/29/15. Edited 8:4 2- 8:43 P.M 8/29/15. Re-edited at 9:03 P.M 8/29/15**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 16-17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 16-17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 16-17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 16-17

Cyborg/Cyber- 16-17

 **Alright you guys, I'm letting you guys know off the bat this chapter WILL be dark. Well the first half anyway. It will end well though. Anyway what do you guys think a fiction love story about Gretchen Carlson? It was request, and I like watching the news, so a love fic bout a reporter sort of stuck. So, while working on this I'm going to work on it. Anyway. I'm going to ask ObeliskX about something in a later chapter and see what he thinks about it. I'm pretty sure you guys will like this chapter. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed the way this and the last chapters style was based off of Medal of Honor: Warfighter, the style is based off one of the main characters call sign "Preacher". The style is everytime Preacher has a mission it is either a week - day later and also like it says below One hour ago. Anyway, enough rambling. Onto the story eh? Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the style for the story.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 6

"Cyber plant the door buster." (That flat C-4 used on doors to breach. Play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series or Medal of Honor.) Robyn watches as Cyber blows in the door and the four of them flood into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Robyn asks looking at the almost dead man on the floor.

 **One hour ago**

"Huh, huh, huh." Sunfire tries to control his breathing but the pain from the punch and his broken ribs make it a struggle.

"You know Robyn isn't the good girl she leads you to believe. Deep down she's a little slut. After you destroyed our world we came here, befriended her, and almost took something she said she held dear. Something _you_ somehow took. If it wasn't for your green freaked friend she'd be the mother of Gordian hatchlings and Earth would not be here. She was kind of like the human saying "don't play with your food."." Freeza says.

"Lies." Sunfire breathes.

"Truth. And even though she fought it. She did enjoyed what we did to her." Freeza says.

"Plus your home world has no care for you. Why have they not sent rescue ships? No say its cause of your capsules. They never made it to space. It's because you are not important. You may be the prince but even your government knows that soldiers are expendable." Yuri adds sensing the anger building within him.

"They are not like that." He barely manages to say.

"Really? Do you remember not Kanto? How many died before they got to you and then left a fairly large amount behind." Yuri asks bringing up Sunfire's most suppressed memory.

 **Planet Kanto: Imperial Sector: Year 2555 (2010 Earth Year)**

"He has been injected and tagged, sir." Freeza says putting down a syringe.

"Good. He will be at his strongest soon. Allow him enough time to let the poison enter his bloodline." Yuri says.

"W-h-hat did you do to me?" 12 year old Sunfire asks his body burning from the inside out.

"We made you stronger. Don't fight it. In a matter of seconds you will lose all control of yourself." Freeza says.

"I can… fight it." Sunfire groans as he begins to twitching.

"It's too late to fight now. You eyes are already turning blue." Freeza says.

"Cut his bonds." Yuri commands as Freeza picks up a vibra blade (Knife version of Lightsaber) and cuts the chains holding Sunfire.

"Umff."Sunfire says as he hits the ground. "AAAUUUHHHG!"

Sunfire yells in agony as a sudden surge of energy over takes his body and then the command that starts chaos.

"Destroy and Kill." That was the last word Sunfire remembered hearing before he did.

He destroyed and killed everything in his path that day. Everything from the Gordian's wildlife to Gordian natives were destroyed/killed. Even his own kind; Tamaranian's were killed by his hand.

 **VVVVVRRRRRAAAAA, PRRRSSSSSSSS, WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA** followed by screams and explosions.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity there was a **PSSSTT** a sound which he recognized as a power suppressor.

The last he remembered of that that day was being dragged onto the Tamaranian Medivac _T.L_ _Hornet_ by his brother Moonfire and watching a good number of Tamaranian's Spec Ops stay behind to cover their escape.

 **Present Day Planet Earth**

"Do you know what those Tamaranian's last request was? As a matter of fact a have a record right here." Yuri says bringing a Tamaranian headset of pocket and pressed play.

 **Laser and beam rifle fire** "This is Task Force Delta to Overlord, requesting evac on rally point **Laser fire** Zlatan." Sunfire recognizes the voice. It was his best friend from prince etiquette school. It was a request from Krillin. "Overlord to TFD. Request denied. To dangerous down there."

Sunfire can only stare in awe at what he just heard. He didn't want to believe it but there it was on Tamaranian Tech. The denied request from Overlord. And what made it even more unbelievable that the man who denied it… Overlord. That was his father.

That was what made him snap. The thing he has been working on so since he was twelve was lost, he lost control of himself. One of the people he trusted and held dear denied and basically had his best friend… no brother, basically almost had his brother killed.

 **SNAP, SNAP.** The ropes holding him snap loose as the anger of everything he had been told releases itself and before the two could realize what was happening he was on them. All of his physical pain was gone but only to be replaced by emotional pain.

First he went after the closest person and one he had anger for; Freeza. "You want full power you got it!" He cries as he lets loose a fury of hits holding nothing back and each hit connected with some part of her body. The only thing heard after each blow was crunch after crunch as he broke something in her.

 **Chick** "AH!" He growls as an ice pick pierces his right shoulder and Freeza crumples to the floor as his attention turns to the man he now held the most hatred for. Yuri. Without knowing it Yuri only made him madder and that amplified his energy even more. Then without control he uses his powers and its super effective because it destroys most of the items in the room and causes massive damage to Yuri. Finally he gets a little control and stops his powers before turning back to Freeza who is slumped against a announce table. With a grunt he pulls the pick out of his shoulder.

"This is for the people I killed." He whispers in her ear before shoving the pick through her heart. Then he turns his attention back to Yuri who is laying on the ground near the center of the room.

He pulls the knife from Freeza and stumbles over to Yuri before he falls to his knees on top of him sort of straddling his chest. Then he unleashes a fury over blows to Yuri's face. Before arming a Blast Bolt at. Then.

 **Clink, Clink.** "It's locked."

Sunfire gains enough sense to know to stop unarms the bolt and he rolls off Yuri and pick still in hand he slams the pick through his left forearm and lays on his stomach just as the door blasts open.

"What are you doing here?" Robyn asks looking at the almost dead Sunfire on the floor. Then she freezes as she sees the people he was with.

"Get up you piece of shit." Cyber says forcefully pulling Yuri up and forcefully putting on the handcuffs.

"I got you bro. everything going to be alright." Crow says pulling the pick from Sunfire's arm as Sunfire passes out.

"This one's dead. I know it's wrong but she deserved to die." Changeling says after checking for Freeza's pulse.

"Robyn you alright? Robyn? ROBYN?" Changeling asks as Crow and Cyber leaves.

"What?" Robyn finally answers.

"Are you O.K?" Changeling asks.

"Yeah. I was just stunned by who was here." She answers. "Let's go home. I want to see what he has to say for himself."

"Do you think Sunfire will be O.K?" Robyn asks as they climb the stairs to the roof.

"He should be. I mean come on Robyn. He is a full breed for war, battle harden, warrior. He probably has stories worst then this.

"I guess you're right." Robyn says. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you think Sunfire killed her?" Changeling asks almost at the ship.

"No." Robyn answers in an almost snap. "Sorry. I'm just, worried about him. No, I don't think he killed them. He's too sweet too. Even in the stories he tells us he uses non-lethal weapons.

 **Alright guys. Finished at 9:30 P.M. 8/29/15. I started this after chapter 5 at 7:13 P.M and I finished in like 2 and a half hours. Alright I wasn't at my 1500 marker so Re-edited and finished at 9:35 P.M 8/29/15. Anyway I already had this set-up so it was fairly easy to get done with. I hope you guys like. The next chapter will be nicer and cleaner. For those who watch Dragon Ball Z yes, that is the same Freeza. Yuri for those who don't know is from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 both of which I don't own or have any action to. Anyway. There chapter 6. 7 will be like I said nicer and cleaner. For the most part anyway. The chapter will be clean, the actions in the chapter not so much since a certain character has a fear of bondage and having no control. The other person will be fine with helping the other overcome the fear. Plus some secrets will be revealed as well. Well it won't be a secret to one but the other four it will be a secret. Anyway hope you guys were entertained or found it dark. Well hope you guys stay to the end. Finished at 10:37 – 10:43 P.M 8/29/15.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 17

Cyborg/Cyber- 17

 **Alright guys, here we are in chapter 7. This chapter is going to be a chiller than the last one. This chapter is going to be a lemon with Robyn and Sunfire bondage. I haven't seen the desired picture yet because google won't let me url it, so I have to use an url searcher. If that doesn't work then I'm going to ask Obelisk for website where it's from. Alright I could find the pic so I'm just going to do something that is bondage not in favor of Sunfire since he does not like having no control and in Robyn's favor because she has all the control. I'm going to just make something since I can't find the pic. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I don't not own Teen Titans.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 7

 **One week later**

Robyn walks in and sits down in the same chair she has been for the last week.

"Hey baby." She says taking Sunfire's hand.

"Hey." He answers bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the top of her hand.

"That never gets old." She says with a soft smile.

"Neither does your smile." He says smiling back.

"Even on your back in the infirmary you make me feel good." She says getting onto the cot and straddling him. "Sucks you can't do anything. I'm sort of in the mood."

"I'm fine where it counts with you." He says, but she just gives him a kiss and hops off him.

"But that scar on your chest says otherwise, plus Cyber says you're not. So, until then, you and where it counts. Patience." She says playfully. "But don't worry. I'll make it worth the wait."

"You suck." He whines.

"I know I do. I've sucked you enough haven't I?" She asks sweetly in his ear twisting his meaning. "Oops, my bad. You sure are hard for me to just be talking."

"Stop playing around. And you're not just talking. You're torturing me." He whines as she "accidently" brushes her palm against his groin.

"No I'm not, and I'm not playing around… I'm playing with _you._ " She says lightly poking his nose.

"Can please I at least get another kiss?" He asks.

"Since you said please. Yes." She says bending over and kissing him. Then he unexpectedly deepens the kiss by sneaking his hand around to the base of the back of her head and with his other pull her onto him.

"Sly drastab." She says in his native tongue because she knew if she cursed or insulted him in it he would increase a certain part of his performance and like expected his tongue slides in her mouth and she slides her tongue into his.

"Robyn. We finally got something from Yuri. You will want to hear this." Changeling says through the speakers.

Robyn pulls away and lick the small string of saliva that lands on his bottom lip.

"Gotta go. I won't leave you hanging though." She says taking his hand and sliding it into her pant and guides his into her index and middle finger into her. She shivers at the feel of pulling him out. "There you go. We'll finish when you get out."

She kisses him again and then heads to the interrogation room. He looks from his fingers to her as she walks out.

 **Interrogation Room**

"What up?" Robyn asks walking in.

"Listen to this." Changeling say pulling up a tape. "This is from 3 minutes ago."

Robyn looks at the screen as the tape begins to play.

"How can someone like you live with yourself after killing so many?" Crow asks Yuri who just sits there. "Probably lost the ball to speak after so many kills."

"I'm not the only one under this roof you should be worried about with kills." Yuri says coldly.

"What?" Crow asks turning to him.

"There is more than one murderer in this tower. Do you really believe I would kill my partner?" Yuri asks looking at him.

"What are you getting at?" Crow asks getting in his face.

"I'm getting at you should watch your friends. Never know when they may… snap." He answers leaning back in the chair.

"What are you talking about?" Crow asks getting mad.

"I'm talking about your little alien pet. The Tamaranian. He has half the kills I have. Ask him about it. If he doesn't deny it first." Yuri says with a smirk. "You can even check my memory if you want."

"I will." Crow says.

"What did I tell you? Just as cold as me." Yuri says with a grin as Crow turns paler then he usually is. "Your whore leader is sleeping with a murderer, yet resisted when I… **WHACK.** "

"Your voice annoys me." Crow says cracking his knuckle after knocking Yuri out.

"He's lying." Robyn says as soon as the tape ends.

"Crow checked himself. He isn't lying." Cyber says.

"I'm going to ask Sunfire and prove you all wrong." Robyn says getting up and leaving.

 **Infirmary**

"Sunfire. Yuri said something and I want to know if it's true." Robyn says walking in.

"What did he say?" Sunfire asks looking at her and she can tell something is wrong.

"He said you killed a lot of people and I'm sleeping with a murderer. That true?" She asks and he can hear the hint of anger in her voice.

"It's true." He says looking down and her jaw drops.

"It's true!? You killed thousands of your kind and not tell me what is wrong with!?" She yells at him. "How do I know you haven't thought of killing me or one of the others?"

"You don't and I haven't. Will you let me explain?" He asks calmly.

"Explain? What is there to explain? You killed thousands and your calm about it. There is nothing to explain. Only murderers are calm when talking about this stuff! I bet your just like Yuri." She yells angrily.

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Sunfire screams at her getting just as mad. "Do you think I don't think about the lives I took? As soldier and when I wasn't cause I do. Unlike Yuri I have remorse. So, before you or I say something we both will regret get the others and let me fucking explain."

Robyn shocked at how he just spoke to her and how he just ordered opens her mouth to say something but figures he's right. He should have a chance to explain. So she gets on the speakers and calls the others to the infirmary.

 **Few minutes later**

"Here's everyone. Explain." Robyn says coldly as the others walk in and the others can feel the coldness in the air as she spoke.

"I will." Sunfire says just as coldly. "Kanto 2555; 2010 Earth year. I was just a Lieutenant back then. Me and three of the top soldiers volunteered for a mission. Yes, I was just twelve at the time but there is no age limit in the Tamaranian Military. Anyway. It was the first assassination by my government since the 2nd Intergalactic War in 2490; 1945 Earth Year. Me and my team were ambushed by Yuri's men who were waiting for us at the LZ. They were killed and I captured…"

Sunfire then goes on to tell about being injected and how he had no control over himself and how his brother finally stopped him.

"That is why everyone once and awhile I take that black shot and never give more than 50 percent in battle." Sunfire says looking at them.

"I bet you're a lying murderer." Robyn says crossing her arms still mad and not believing him.

Sunfire started to say something back but kept it to himself. "Fine Robyn. You want to see what I saw and felt what I felt? Huh? You want to see how honest I am. Crow can you show everyone my past and the feelings I felt when you enter my mind?" He asks angrily.

"I can." Crow answers.

"Good. I want to see what this liar has to show us. Just some evidence to arrest him" Robyn says coldly.

"Show my past. Kanto 2555. I want you guys to feel and see what I felt and saw that day. Especially you Robyn." Sunfire says and Crow begin to enter his mind and then sends the memory to the others mind. Not even halfway into the memory Robyn asks Crow to kill the memory but Sunfire forbids saying she wanted to see a murderer she got it. Finally after about an hour of feeling bones break, men, women, children and animals screaming in pain and agony and hearing and seeing the blood from each torturous kill the memory ends with him being dragged onto ship by his brother.

Silence fills the entire room. Sunfire looks from Crow to Robyn and sees the sorrow filled faces.

"I'm sorry about that Sunfire. It explains a lot." Cyber says.

"I'm sorry bro." Crow says after a bit.

"Me too." Changeling says.

"Aye, let's leave them alone a bit." Cyber says wanting to leave the tension filled room. And the other two agree.

Robyn watches them leave but doesn't look at Sunfire.

Sunfire watching her slowly sits up and slides off the cot and since Robyn was staring at the floor she didn't see him walking to her.

"Are you alright?" He ask tenderly and she jumps a bit buts she still doesn't look at him or answer him.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier. You just wouldn't let me get in any words." Sunfire says but she still ignores him. Just as he was about to get mad he hears her sniffle.

"I'm so, so, sorry Sunfire. I didn't think you would have went through something like that." Robyn says beginning to cry. "I can still hear their cries. I'm so, so sorry I made you re-live that."

Sunfire pulls her close to him and she begins crying into his chest. "It's o.k. You didn't know. I'm sorry I let you watch."

"But then I wouldn't have believed you." She sobs.

"If I wasn't me I probably wouldn't believe me neither." He says bringing her chin up to where she is looking at him. "Besides. That wasn't me. It was that poison they put in me. And before Yuri turns us against each other again, I did kill Freeza. But I was angry and lost control. It won't happen again."

"O.K." She says smiling softly as he wipes the tear streaks.

"I glad we understand each other." He says holding her close.

"How did I get you?" She asks softly.

"Well, I crashed here, exited my crashed ship, you captured me." He answers playfully.

"Not like that. I meant how I got a guy like you." She says.

"I don't know. Same way I got a girl like you." He says and she kisses him.

 **Three days later**

"Sunfire! Come here!" Robyn yells to Sunfire from their room.

"Coming!" Sunfire returns before finally walking through the doorway. "What's up?"

"Cloe the door please." She says sweetly and walking over meeting him halfway. "I want to try something that is a very basic and very important thing on Earth for couples."

"What is it?" He asks and she leads him across the room to a horizontal board with restraints.

"What is that?" He asks changing his question.

"Strip and lay against it." She says sweetly and then gives him a slow sweet kiss and then he strips and gets against it.

Once he does she restrains his hand in a pair of giant metal gloves and then clasp his wrist and ankles to the board in a spreadeagle X- frame pose. Then she blind folds him and tightens the restraints.

"Robyn I do not believe this is common in Earthly customs." Sunfire says no longer confident in her.

"Oh it is. You'll see in a few seconds." She says skimming her perfectly manicured nails across his chest and he struggles at the feel.

"Robyn, I do not like this I have no control of the event happening to me. I wish to stop." He begs struggling against the cool metal.

"You will not have control for a while." She says before climbing on the board with him and straddling him. Then using her nail to etch an R into his left peck and he struggles at the feel even more and she smiles at the helplessness he was showing. "Now people know you belong to me." She says before actually seeing her work out of her mind and in front of her then she feels something poke the bottom of her back and smiles. "Damn you're hard. In fact this is the hardest you've ever been." She says mockingly.

She turns around and looks at the prize for her restraining and enticing him. She wraps her slender fingers around him and slides her middle finger from the underside of his head to the center of his shaft and she would have gotten further but he unconsciously jerks his hips forward barely missing her face. She bites her nail to where it is slightly ragged presses her nail a little deeper into his shaft before bringing it all the way back up and he bucks wildly and she decides she is torturing him turns back around to face him and give him a rough kiss.

Then she realizes Sunfire is still in panic mode and does not realize his girlfriend is naked on top of him. After a few seconds of watching him struggle she can't help but accept the urge to turn the board into a diagonal position sexually attack him and his struggle instantly stops.

She forcefully presses her lips against his while keeping her hands pressed and against his chest except her fingers which she curls into his chest as she slowly slides them down to about the middle of his ribs.

"Robyn…Please… Release me." He begs through the kiss.

"No. Don't worry. I'm not going to be too rough." She answers simply and then bites his bottom lip harder than planned and draws blood. Yet in that moment she didn't mind, in fact the only thing on her mind was getting fucked by her mega hard lover. She then roughly bites and sucks his neck.

"Robyn… Please… Let… Me… goooo." He groans pained and she can't tell if it's from her or from the pain of not having control. Either way she was enjoying herself. Then somewhere between him struggling and her playing with him he jerks her up and his dick slides across her pussy lips and she almost loses her balance. Then before she does she lines herself up and slides down the newly found massive pole.

"Fuuuuck. Your bigger than I thought." She moans as he fills her like never before. And then it's like autopilot comes into play because she begins riding and grinding him like her life depended on it. "Don't worry baby. This is so you can learn to not go into crazy mode when put out of control."

She only stops long enough to say that and give him a hard kiss, then the blood from his lips seems to turn her on even more and she begins to ride him like wild. She can't help the streaks she leaves on his chest and arms from her nails digging into him.

"Robyyyyn… Thiiiiisssss…. Issss… Nooot AAAAHHh. Regulation." He whines/moans as her now surprisingly extra tight vagina pushes him close to orgasm.

"Don't… worry… It… IIIIIISSSSS!... Fuck my stomach." She cries leaning her arms against his shoulder blades as he thrusts hard up into her and if she was using him as support she might have fallen off and when he squirts what seems like even hotter cum into her and that makes her sensitive insides go into extra sensitive mode and she cum's just as hard and during his orgasm she feels the muscles in his shoulder become so tense that she was expecting them the dislocate and then he does what she thought was undoable. **CLING, CLING, CRACK CLANG, CLANG** she tries to regain her senses as he breaks from the arm restraints and breaks the gloves.

"Fuck." She says before actually seeing him. Then after hearing the ones on his ankles break she knows she is in for it.

"My turn." He growls in her ear before forcing his lips upon hers. Then before she can react she feels the lightly warm metal on her back and then the cold metal clamp around her wrist and ankles.

"WA…" He stops her before she can finish by forcefully pressing his lips back against hers.

She groans into his mouth as he presses near her entrance.

She gives up the struggle when he nips her neck also drawing a drip of blood.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be too rough." He whispers in her ear and kissing her as his hands travel her soft body like she did him.

"Ooooh SunfiREEE!" She moans as he begins slowly sliding into her before slamming into her. She moans as he kisses down her neck to her breasts.

She groans as he lightly bites and sucks her nipples. She has trouble keeping the rhythm he sets because she is too busy trying He squeezes and releases her tender breast after a few minutes and then goes back to kissing her, and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh yes, harder please. Coommee oon. Yes Sunfire OOoooh." She arches her back forcing him deeper into her and she curls her toes and fingers pale white after he roughly fucks her for about another thirty minutes before he comes into her again and her already sensitive insides force her into another orgasm. He lightly thrusts a little longer letting her keep the feeling of her orgasm a little longer. She lets her head lay limp as she rides out her orgasm and she groans softly as her stomach continues to hurt. She feels him undo the cuffs and expects to hit the ground but he catches her when her feet hit the ground. He lifts her limp head with his fingers and lightly kisses her on the lips.

"You O.K?" He asks sweetly and she smiles at him.

"Yes, I'm fine baby. My stomach just hurts a little." She says smiling at him with her perfect smile. "I'm tired, we've been fucking for like an hour. My legs are sore to. Carry me to bed please."

He kisses her again before picking her up princess style and carrying her to bed. She pulls him into a kiss then pulls him into bed. She wraps a blanket around them the air conditioner now getting to them.

"I love you Sunfire." She yawns.

"I love you too." He says kissing her.

"We're going to have to Fre-breeze the room later." She says playing with his hair.

"Why?" He asks almost getting lost in her eyes.

"Because the room smells like we had a sex party." She says. "Plus it would set a bad example if one of the others walk in and smell it. Too much explaining would be involved."

He pulls her close to him and she feels her muscles melt at his touch. "Why explain? Your hair says it all." He says jokingly

"Shut up." She says playfully. "Let's go to sleep so we can get up early and shower then clean up."

"Kay." He says kissing her.

 **Alright guys. Chapter 7 is done. I hope it is good. I tried for real on this one. The others are like flows but this one was pure thought. Like it was hard. But I finally finished at 7:46 P.M 9/10/15. Also hope you guys like my Gretchen Carlson fic. It's only 3 chapters. But it's a love a fic. Oh yeah, I went there. That's right it just got better. A love fic. Just like all my other stories. Anyway I hope this story was to ObeliskX's liking. I really tried on this one. If not then I guess I can re-try in a later chapter. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed and stay with the story we are almost done. Just 8 more chapters because this is a 12-15 chapter fic. Well that's it for now. I'll see what Obelisk wants for the next chapter after I post this. Finished at 8:17 P.M 8/10/15.**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 17

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 17

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 17

Cyborg/Cyber- 17

 **Alright guys. Chapter 8. I think you guys will like this one. It's going to be the Titan's at the beach chilling. So, so far the story has been good, which I'm glad because I start getting worried when I hit a block in my writing for requests because requesters have good ideas and if you mess them up, they drop you and find someone who can do it right. Anyway, just about 7 more chapters and this fic will be done. I'm going to get ObeliskX to let me know what the next chapter will be. That's why this is beach theme. Anyway. Enough talking. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 8

 **Knock, Knock.**

Sunfire groans slowly opening his eyes and he squints when he is met with a bright sunlight. He then looks to his right and see his favorite thing to see every morning. He watches as Robyn sleeps peacefully on her right side. He slowly slides his hand under the right side of her cheek and smiles when he feels the wet pillow. He learned after a few "experiments" of watching her sleep and her drooling meant one of two things. One; She was having a really good dream, or two; He sexed her good enough to where she slept well. He always preferred the 2nd choice.

 **Knock, Knock.** "Oh, yeah. That's the reason I was woken." Sunfire says when he hears a knock at the door again. He kisses her cheek and she smiles in her sleep as he rolls out of bed and puts on his battle pants.

 **Knock, knock.** "You guys alive in there?" Crow asks from the other side.

"Yeah. Let me wake up. Patience is a good virtue do you remember not?" Sunfire asks opening the door finally getting there.

"I remember. I was just wondering if you two were still alive since normally you two are the first ones up." Crow explains.

"What do you mean? It is still early." Sunfire asks confused.

"Nah, Holmes. It's 12:15 in the afternoon." Crow answers.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep. You guys getting up or what?" Crow asks.

"Yeah she's going to get up." Sunfire answers rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, what's that smell man? It smells familiar." Crow asks sticking his head in the door.

"Nothing. There was a skunk outside last night." Sunfire says calmly.

"Smells like sex."

"Nope. It was a skunk."

"5 stories up?"

"It could fly."

"A flying skunk?"

"Yup."

"Nah." Crow says crossing his arms and studying his friend, just now noticing he was shirtless and then a smile appears on his face. "I knew it. You fucked her last night. That also explains why you were still asleep and missed your morning prayer."

Sunfire finally nods knowing he was caught.

"You must have done it hard because it smells like it could be fresh." Crow says. "Well, do whatever you're going to do. We're going to the beach today to you know, unwind from the past few days. You and Robyn wouldn't want to be left out would you? You two wouldn't get bored apparently."

"We'll be done in a bit." Sunfire says and Crow nods satisfied and says see ya in a bit and leaves. Sunfire closes the door and walks back to the bed.

He sits down on the edge and runs his fingers through her messy and tangled, jet black hair. He kisses her soft lips and can't help but moan quietly as vibrations from her throat as she moans happily in her sleep.

"Robyn wake up." He whispers after pulling away and he shakes her shoulder lightly.

"Go vay. I'm sore from your big dick last night. Vold you vot to panick." She groans sleepily.

"Wake up. It's 12:17." He whispers.

"Vuck that vlock." She groans rolling over. "Wake me up again and I'll hit you."

"You know you drooled last night?" He asks and she sits up immediately.

"Where?" She groans looking around.

"Right side." He says wiping some drool from her lower lip.

"Thanks." She says leaning against him. "I really fucked you up, huh?" She asks half asleep and running her slender fingers across his scratched upper body, shoulders and arms.

"A little." He says rubbing her soft bare back. "Let's take a shower so we can go to the beach." He says kissing her forehead.

"Todaaay? I told you I'm sore." She whines. "Carry me. You're the one that did this to me." She says sweetly. "So, by Earth custom you have too."

He frowns at her theory. "You forced me to. So, I think that voids your argument." He says playfully.

"I didn't force you when the restraints broke. That was all you. So, you voided yourself." She says pressing herself against him while also kissing him.

"Mmhhmh… You win." He says breaking the kiss and moving to her neck. Her arms unconsciously travel up his body and around his neck as he suck her neck.

"Baby… please…I'm sore." She whines/moans as he sucks a little harder.

"I'm marking you. So guys at the beach know you are not available" He says pulling back.

"I'm pretty sure you marked me enough last night. But O.K. Let me mark you then." She says doing the same to him. "There. Let's go to the shower now, so I can get ready for the beach and my tan."

He picks her up and carries her to the shower where he washes her and then she washes him.

 **Two hours later at Jump City Beach**

"Yo! Robyn, Sun. Let's go hit up them gnarly waves." Crow says grabbing his surf board from the Titan Mobile.

"We will. Let him put lotion on me so I can get a tan while y'all do that first Kay?" She says getting out while Sunfire grabs stuff with Cyber.

"Aight." Crow says going ahead.

"Sunfire sweetie, will you go set up over there?" She asks pointing at the area where Changeling was reading.

"Sure thing." He says going where she said. She watches him as he goes where she said and how he becomes distracted by Crow tossing him a Frisbee.

"They act like kids." She says to herself watching them.

"Get sand on me again and I'm going to bury you in it!" Changeling yells to them as Crow accidently kicked sand onto her catching a throw. **Splash** She watches Sunfire dive into the water to catch the Frisbee Crow threw back and she watches him get out and tell Crow something who nods. They fist bump and Crow hits the water while Sunfire sets up Robyn's stuff like originally planned.

"Hey, Cyber. Do you think Sunfire is good for me? I mean marriage wise." She asks rubbing her arm.

"You plan on marriage?" Cyber asks.

"Yeah. I mean he did take my virginity and said he wanted to be life mates." She says rubbing her arm.

"Ah. Yeah. If he asks I would definitely marry him, I mean he treats you like a queen doesn't he?" Cyber asks closing the trunk.

"True. So if he asks go for it?"

"100% go for it. Don't let him leave in any form. Whatever problems you have you two will work out." Cyber says patting her shoulder.

"Thank Cy… Hey who's that?" Robyn asks pointing to the girls talking to Sunfire.

"I don't know. They aren't threat. Just some teens out at the beach looking for a hot guy to get boned by. Sunfire would never go for one of them." Cyber says nonchalantly.

"What? Hell no. We're teens at the beach too." Robyn says slamming her door and she watches as the girls leave only to be replaced by a one.

"Hey… Don't hurt my baby now… Uh oh. Defensive are we?" Cyber teases.

"No. Just curious." She lies. "I'll catch you later." She says walking towards Sunfire who was letting the girl feel his healing scar.

"So, how's stuff been at the League?" Sunfire asks.

"It's been boring. Just minor stuff. Nothing compared to your guys work. Oh, hey Robyn. How's it going?"

"Hey sweetie. Hey Zatanna. It's going good, you?" Robyn asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been well. Sorry about what happened a few days ago." Zatanna says.

"Oh, it fine. We arrested him and he thought he could split me and Sunfire. But loves a strong thing is it not honey?" Robyn asks tightening her grip.

"Me and Zatanna were just catching up." He says kissing her forehead. "No worries. Also it was me and the team. Not just you."

"There is no I team but there is _me_ in team." Robyn says stubbornly.

"Hey, Sunfire do you have a phone?" Zatanna asks brushing some her from her face.

"Yeah."/"No." Sunfire and Robyn both answer and he frowns at her. "Yes, I have the phone."

"Cool. So, here my number. Call me sometime." Zatanna says scribbling something and then handing him a small piece of paper.

"Alright. Here's mine." He says scribbling his number down and giving it to her.

"Cool. Well, I got to go. I was nice talking to you. You too Robyn." Zattana says waving and then leaving.

Robyn flops down in her chair with a huff. "What?" Sunfire asks curiously.

"She was hitting on you, that's what." She says crossing her arms.

"She was? I do not remember any physical harm from her." He says sitting beside her.

"I mean she was trying to become mates with you. Slut knows your mine." She says turning around and placing her legs across his lap. He slowly runs his hand up her leg and it travels slowly up past her thighs and hips to her stomach, up her side, up her arm and shoulder, across her neck and rests at the back of her head where he brings her head towards him and presses his lips to hers.

"Robyn, she is not trying to become my life mate and she is not the slut. She is just a friend. You're the only person on this plane I have eyes for okay?" He says looking into her masked eyes.

"I know you do. I only have eyes for you too." She says pulling her left leg up. "Alright now. Put the lotion on me now." She says sliding her hand into his trunks. "I'll treat you later."

He shivers at her proposal and as she slowly pulls her hand out. "Crow can I get a 7 ft by 7ft wall that is about 8 feet tall?" She asks as Sunfire gets up and grabs the lotion from her bag and she rolls onto her stomach and undoes her bikini top and takes off her bikini bottom off after a black box surrounds her and Sunfire.

"Get my whole body okay? I don't want to get sunburnt." She says as her straddles her back. "Aah. Why's it cold?" She asks as cold lotion is spread across her back. "Mmmh."

He smiles as she moans quietly to his rubbing lotion onto her back. "Stttooopp."She groans as he plays/rubs lotion on her chest. She shivers as he rubs his thumb across her nipples. She sighs in relief as he moves down her stomach and ribs before moving to her inner and outer hips. He spends a short amount of extra on her lower lips but she doesn't care he didn't try anything but putting on the lotion so she was chill with it. Finally he gets to her slender legs and soft feet. She rolls back over and gives him a reward kiss. "Tell Changeling and Cyber they can join me in a tanning session. You and Crow can do whatever okay?"

"Alright." He says happily kissing her once more and this time there is a little quick tongue vs. tongue action.

He pulls back and watches their string of saliva break in half and part drop to her lower lip and part drops to his.

"Hurry with the tan so we can swim." He says giving her another quick kiss.

"O.K baby." She says closing her eyes. "Comeback in an hour kay?"

He agrees and exist the makeshift box. He tells Cyber and Changeling and they agree it could be relaxing and head into the box. He goes into the Titan Mobile and grabs his surf board and joins Crow in a bit of surfing.

 **Couple hours later.**

"Hey. What happened to the girls?" Crow asks floating around on his board.

"Don't know. Last I checked sunbathing." Sunfire says paddling to him.

"They die from the sun radiation?" Crow asks looking at the still standing "box".

"Probably. Want to see?" Sunfire asks.

"Sure. Better than shriveling up anymore." Crow says and they paddle to shore. Once ashore they stick the boards into the sand and walk over to the box.

"Sun. Stick your head in and check." Crow whispers.

"Me? Why not you?" Sunfire asks.

"Because my girlfriend isn't in there. You get caught we can say you wanted to see her." Crow says and Sunfire nods.

"Oh… okay then." He says and he slowly sticks his head into the box. He frowns at the sight. All three girls were asleep face down and like expected one was sleeping well.

"Their asleep fam." Sunfire whispers to Crow.

Crow sticks his head in and whistles. "Dang man. Look at that sunburn. Want to slap it?"

Sunfire nods and they take up positions around the three sleeping girls. "Alright. I'll take Changeling and you get Robyn and Cyber." Crow whispers and Sunfire nods. "On three. 1… 2… 3!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All five Titan members scream. Crow and Sunfire drop to their knees and cover their ears trying to stop the ringing from the girl's high pitched screams and the three girls up mad as hell.

"THE FUCK?" Robyn asks angrily at the recovering Sunfire.

"Sunburn." He pipes only half hearing her.

"You fuckers." Changeling says wincing.

"After we recover we're kicking your asses." Cyber says sorely.

"Not today." Crow says and he teleports him and Sunfire.

"Lil shits." Robyn mumbles.

 **A while later.**

"Hey Sunfire come here!" Robyn yells to him from the water.

"Nah! You're still mad!" He yells back.

"No I'm not!" She says sweetly.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Go check it out. I'll pull you out if something goes down." Crow says to him.

"Aight man. I'm coming!" He says and walks over to her. She walks backward until she is stomach deep in the water.

"What do you mmmhmhphpm?" She pulls him into a hard and deep kiss as soon as he is within arm's reach of her and catches him off guard.

"Arrrggghhh." He groans in pain as she digs 8 of her nails into his arms and she slides her tongue into his mouth as soon as his mouth opens and her tongue plays with his mouth.

"Mhmh. See? Not mad at all." She says pulling back and sliding her tongue across her lips.

"But you drew blood." He whines.

"I drew more than just blood." She says seductively and presses her palm against his hardened member.

"It's hot out here." He lies.

"Is the weather hot or me?" She asks bringing herself close to him shivers when his member pokes into her lower stomach and she is thankful water was covering her lower section because she was horny as hell now.

"Weather." He lies, but then she pulls away.

"Ah. I thought it was me. I could have cooled you down." She says in his ear and she swears he got harder. "You sure it's weather?"

He shakes his head and she smiles. "Want me to take care of the heat?" She asks kissing his neck and he nods nervously. "Ask first."

He frowns at her but he changes into pain as she grasps him and squeezes him. Then he was curious about what it would be like doing it in the water, plus he loved doing her.

When she allowed him.

He never initiated their sex or fucking sessions except one or two times, because he didn't want Robyn to see him as loving her for sex or her body. That won him some major sex points with her. Now they made love three times a week. Fucked twice a week. And on the weekend whatever Robyn was in the mood for. They never did it near her period though because then there was a 95% chance of her getting pregnant because when women are on their period her eggs become fertile.

"Please take care of the heat." He asks hoarsely.

"What was that?" She asks getting closer to him.

"Robyn, baby please take care of this heat." He asks a little louder and she smiles happily. She slides her hand into his trunks and her hand twitches at the feel.

" _And I thought the weather was hot."_ She says to herself when a cloud of heat emits from his shaft unlike the cool water. She rewraps her fingers around his swollen member and pulls him to her. He hisses from either pain or the pleasure of her hand. She couldn't tell which but, she decided her hand was the better choice.

"Follow me." She says still grasping him and leads him to an abandoned side of the beach.

She tilts her head up enough to where she can give him a long kiss and she smiles when he deeply inhales her. She loved when he inhaled during their kisses. She pulls pack and tucks her hair behind her ears and waits for his compliment.

"You smell and look as beautiful as the ocean view." He says which melts her. Sure it was weird to her but it worked for him and it was thoughtful.

"That's sweet. I almost forgive your last crime." She says sliding her nail down his left side and his wet skin cuts easily from her nail blood forms in a small drips.

Her dominance leaves when he forces his lips unto hers and they fall backwards into the water which was barely waist deep. So their upper body was out of the water while their lower body

She groans in pleasure as he toys with her.

She runs her hands up his chest as he slides her bikini bottom down and then off of her.

Then she then pulls down his trunks and gives him a soft kiss. She lightly presses her nails against him as he slides into her.

"You still feel perfect." She moans.

"Because I have a perfect woman." He says kissing her again.

She wraps her legs around his waist and shivers when cold air meets her fee and some of her leg when they get out the water.

She moans as he makes light thrusts into her.

"Oooh Sunfire…" She moans arching her back allowing him to get deeper in her as he releases in her.

He thrusts a little more until she finally has her orgasm as well.

"That was amazing." She pants as he kisses her and she licks her lips at the taste of him. He was salty like the ocean, and like sweat.

"You ready to go?" He asks after allowing her to recover.

"Yes." She says as he stands and helps her up. "We should do this again sometime."

He gives her another kiss and she takes that as a "we will" and they head back to the tower.

 **Alright here we go. Chapter 8 is done 10:47 P.M 9/23/15. Alright I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. I'm going to see what chapter 9 will be about when I post this chapter. Zatanna is not a major person in this fic. She is just someone I chose her to cause a jealous spark in Robyn. Well, that's all I can think of right now. Any questions ask in a review and I will answer it. Well. I got to go to sleep and its 11:06 P.M 9/23/15. Good night/ Good morning for whatever time you read this. 11:07 P.M this was saved.**


	9. Chapter 9

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 17/37

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 17/37

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 17/37

Cyborg/Cyber- 17/37

 **Alright. Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. I've been really into my school work. My 66 in math is now a 74 and I'm a senior trying to pass. But now I got some wiggle room since we're doing Logarithms and they are pretty simple. But after this I got 12** **th** **grade math. So, after Christmas/New Year's my fanfiction writing is going to slow down a lot and if I re-pass the ASVAB it will slow down even more because I plan on enlisting into the U.S. Marine Corp if I pass MEPs. So, basically in 2016 all of my fanfiction will slowdown/stop. Anyway now that I got easy stuff I can get back to work this year. Anyway. This is from the Episode: How Long Is Forever. Where Sunfire gets sucked into the future and sees what happened when he didn't return. Enjoy. I do not own Teen Titans.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 9

"Alright Titan's. Be careful in here. We don't know what we're dealing with." Robyn says as they move silently through the Jump City Museum.

 **Clink, clink.** Everyone turns when an object fall to the floor. "Hey stop!" Crow yells as a man grabs one of the artifacts and all the Titans go into attack mode. "Azura Metreon… What the?" Crow does have time to finish as an object hits and traps him.

Changeling starts to transform but the same thing hits her.

Then Cyber gets frozen in place in the middle of a proton shot.

"Titan's I know your every move. History is not only written by the victors. Also the losers. How else would each generation know what to repeat or not to repeat?" The man says and then blocks one of Sunfire attacks and reflects it back knocking him from the air. And then fires a beam of light at Robyn paralyzing her. "It's been fun but time is not infinite and this bad boy is worth a lot in my time."

The Titans watch as the man activates a portal in the middle of the room and walks to it. Then out of nowhere Sunfire spears him just as he begins to walk into it.

"SUNFIRE!" That was the last thing he heard from his teammates as the portal closed.

"Get off!" The man commands as Sunfire tries to take the object away.

"Give it back." Sunfire says struggling with him.

"Let go. You cannot come into my time you will screw up history." He demands.

"So will you taking this." Sunfire counters.

"Ah, there you are wrong. In my time this was stolen by someone and sold for millions. All I am doing is replacing it with me, thus history has very little change. WAIT!"

Sunfire out of anger slams his fist into the belt around the man's stomach and they exit the portal.

"Great you broke. Can I at least get the year?" He watches the man mess with the belt again and then he turns satisfied. "Jump City, 2052 huh? The tech here should be good enough for me to return."

"I'll hold onto this until you fix that time traveling thing." Sunfire says swiping the piece from him.

"Fine, but if you want to return to your time in a week you better meet me back here. Whether I have that or not. Oh and one more thing until we meet again. No matter what you see here, it is because you came to Earth and messed up one thing. Even if you do go to a time before you came to Earth this will be the same outcome."

After that the man leaves, leaving Sunfire alone in the dark city.

Then he sees Titan's Tower. "Yes, I can meet back with the team." Sunfire says happily to himself and flies to the dark building.

He stops at the door and stares up at the building. "I guess everyone isn't asleep." He tells himself looking at the falling apart building. He then cautiously walks in after a couple of seconds of thinking.

"HELLO?" He yells into the dark room after the elevator opens. "Anyone here?"

He carefully moves through the abandoned building he stops when he hears some shuffling in the main room. Or what was left of it.

"Damn slow monitors. I need to know who is here." He smiles at the rugged but familiar female voice

"Cyber is that you?" He asks hopefully and he smiles when he sees the middle-aged woman he knew as his friend.

"Who is that? Sunfire that you" Cyber asks slowly turning around.

"Yes. It is me. What happened here?" Sunfire asks.

"Shit happened that's what." Cyber answers. "Where did you go all of those years?"

"I came here?" He answers confused. "What happened to the others?"

"We broke up about a year after you went through that portal thing. Robyn was pushing so hard to get the tech needed for time travel. 80% of our funds went into research for you and time travel." Cyber says as he sits down.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep. Robyn became obsessed with finding a way to get you back. Finally the team fell apart. Robyn was the first to leave. Then Changeling went to a zoo. Me and Crow stayed until he broke down and got checked into an asylum."

They talk for about an hour and then an alarm sound turns on.

 **Beep, Beep.** "Damn that's my last Battery Cell. Sun can you go and find the energy required to reenergize this one. I don't have the energy to do it myself."

"Sure. Write it down and I will find it." Sunfire answers.

"I'm glad you haven't changed. Thanks, It's snowing out. Take that jacket over there. It was a present Robyn got you before we went on that mission." She answers. "Oh and hey. I'm, glad your back."

He says a few words and then leaves.

"Alright. Two turbo chargers from a V18 725 Rocket Wart Hog. Can be found 10 miles east of the Jump City Zoo… I know where that is." He then flies into the air pocketing his list.

As he flies across the city he looks at the wrapped jacket in his hands. _"She got me a jacket."_ He hugs the wrapped jacket and sticks it down his shirt for later use.

"I wonder if Changeling is down there." He asks himself landing in the center of the zoo. _"Let me see. Lion, Tiger, Elephant, Snakes, Shapeshifter? What is that?"_ Curious about a shapeshifter he heads in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking he sits down in front a green snakes cage and sighs. He pulls out his dictionary and flips all the way to the S's. A shapeshifter is a person or being with the ability to transform into another form." He reads to himself.

"Who doesn't know what a shapeshifter is?" A familiar voice asks coldly.

"I know now." He answers defensively and turns around and sees a familiar also middle-aged woman. "Changeling?"

He looks at her just as confused as she is. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Is that really you Sun? I should have known only you wouldn't know that." She jokes.

"I do know thank you. I looked it up."

"I heard you reading that dictionary Robyn gave you. Why did you not return?" She asks.

"I am trying to return." He answers. "I got to wait until the machine gets fixed to take me back."

"Well apparently you missed your chance because it's been 20 years." Changeling says.

"20?" He asks and she nods. "What happened exactly? Cyber told me some but her battery level got low before she could finish."

"It sucked man. After you left we were fine for a few weeks until Robyn began pushing us to get a time machine built. She pushed everyone to the limits on the project even herself maybe more. She put a 120% into looking for you. You were a second life to her. She loved you so much she went into depression and finally one day she just snapped on us. She grabbed her stuff, threw yours out and left. Haven't seen or heard from her since. I left and came here for the money which has stopped basically. Then a few weeks later Cyber tells me Crow snaps from his energies overflow. And from what you told me she is still at the Tower."

"All because of me?" He asks sadly.

"We know you didn't leave on purpose. Do be so hard on yourself kay? You tried to stop him. You were just doing your job." Changeling says going to touch his shoulder but gets shocked.

"Shit." She says angrily.

"What is that?" He asks looking at her.

"Something they installed so I wouldn't break out. 30-10,000 volts depending on my weight and amount of strength I put on the bars. Also shocks me if the crowd doesn't like my form."

"I'll get you OUT. Ah, that hurt." He says shaking his hands.

"Don't even waste your time. I'm here for good." She says sitting down.

"I'm getting you out. I got you in and I'm taking you out." He says gripping two bars and pulls against the electricity and strain of the bars.

"Sunfire it's not going to happen. There is too much electricity and the voltage just increases the more you pull.

"IT'S COMING OFF." He groans loudly pulling even harder and there is a loud **eeerrrr** as the metal bends and finally there is a **PLING** as the two bars break off and he flies with the bars two feet. She giggles as he lands with an "Ummff."

"Thanks Sun. You still have your flaw of risking your life for others. That was 300 volts of electricity you could have died." Changeling says stepping out and helping him up.

"I got you in there. It's my fault this stuff happened." He answers as he gets up.

"What brought you by here anyway?" Changeling asks and he hands her his list. "Cyber isn't doing to good huh? I'll help you out. I know where most of this stuff is." Changeling says turning into a small bird.

"Thanks. I'm going to get the one at the top of the list. Hey, wait a second. Do you know where or have any idea where Robyn might be?" Sunfire asks hopefully.

"Alright, and no clue. I did hear once she hangs out at the entrance to the abandoned docks at night. I have no idea if it's true since, well you know I've been caged. Worth a shot though." She says beginning to fly away. "Now let's head back to the Tower. We won't do Cyber any good of we freeze to death. We'll head to the tower and set up a map and we'll split the search into halves. I take half and you the other."

"Alright." He says as they fly back to the Tower.

"Hey, Cy. Look who brought back!" Sunfire yells into the door as they enter.

"Who?" Cyber asks.

"It's Changeling." He answers as they enter.

"You serious?" She asks amazed when they come into view. "Where did you find her?"

"Locked in the zoo. No one was there. It was stupid. So, I took her." He answers as the two give each other a quick hug.

"Took?" Cyber asks.

"Yeah. I broke the electric bars and released her." He says.

"Oh. O.K. What made her change her mind about coming back?"

"I told her about your battery. She said she would help me. That's why I'm back. We're going to split into two's and double the search effort getting done faster."

"Nice. I got something that could charge my battery for a month but don't have the energy."

"I can power it. Remember when we needed energy at the Justice League? I can do it again." He says.

"This requires constant energy though. It going to need it for at least an hour. You can't handle that. You were strained at 3 minutes when we went to the Justice League. Crow gave you extra energy to make it." Cyber reminds.

"I can handle it. Can't I Changeling?" He asks Changeling looking at her.

"I bet he can. If not I'll stop him when he gets over strained." Changeling says backing him up.

 **The next morning**

Cyber has a35% charged battery and helping Sunfire and Changeling pinpoint key locations for the needed materials.

"So, All of the Lithium Ion Accelerators are in the North part of the city since that is where all the science and test labs are. As for the other materials they are located to the East and North East." Cyber says circling things on the enlarged map.

"I'll take the east and north east." Sunfire says after she finishes talking.

"Looks like I got the North." Changeling says. "See you when we get back."

Changeling turns into a bird again and flies out the window.

"Hey, Sunfire before you go. Take the Titan Mobile. You used too much energy last night. I don't want to risk something happening because you were weak or something." Cyber says giving him the keys.

"Thanks Cyber." He says receiving the keys. He heads to the garage and enters the semi-updated car. He tosses the jacket in the back and cranks the engine and smiles at the way it roared. "Always has time for her car."

 **8:45 Ten hours later**

" _The abandoned docks? Why would she be there? I don't think she could handle all of the crime there alone."_ Sunfire tells himself after checking his list. He had half of his stuff checked off and he really wanted to see Robyn. So instead of going east he like he should; he takes a detour south.

He drives down the highway that leads to the docks and stops in front of an abandoned store half way there.

" _What if she doesn't want to see me?"_

" _I wouldn't want to see you if I was her."_

" _I didn't mean to break her heart though."_

" _She doesn't care about that. She cared about you and you crushed the feelings she had. She probably hates you."_

Sunfire sits in the car mentally fighting with himself over whether or not he should continue or head back to the Tower.

He turns the car off and after a few minutes the chill from outside gets to him and he reaches in the back and gets the jacket. He debates over opening it or not and finally not wanting to waste gas he opens it. He smiles when the car gets filled with a scent he grown to love. He held the jacket to his nose and slowly inhales the Cherry Starburst scented jacket. _"Dang. It even smells like her."_

He puts on the jacket and hugs himself while taking in the scent once more. Now even more torn he lays his head on the wheel not knowing what to do.

 **Robyn**

"Damn it's cold. Where did Simon say the new client would be? Chase's Hardware. Alright. Oh there it is. Fuck am I late? Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Simon will be pissed if I don't get him." Robyn walks as fast as she can to the car parked in front of the desired store. She peeks in and sees a figured hunched over the wheel. _"Shit. I hope that if that's him he doesn't tell Simon I was late."_ She mentally prays that the guy inside is not mad and knocks on the window.

She sighs happily when he looks up and sees her. She waves to him and smiles when the door unlocks and the door opens.

"Fuck its cold. Thanks."

 **Sunfire**

 **Tink, tink.** He looks up and shakes the sleep from himself when he hears a soft knock on the window. Looks at the passenger side and sees a slim dark figure wave to him. _"Female."_ He frowns at the figures clothes shape though. From what he saw she was wearing a short shirt that showed her mid-riff and a super short skirt. He exhales and sees his breath and not wanting the person to freeze unlocks the door.

"Fuck its cold. Thanks." A female voice says getting in and closing the door.

"If I may. What are you doing out at this time of night and in the cold?" Sunfire asks looking at the dark figure.

"Working. May I ask you some questions?" She asks.

"Sure." He says half starting the car to where only you could turn stuff on and he turns on the heat.

"Thank you." The woman says as he puts his head back down.

"Alright. Are you new to town?" She asks.

"Sorta." He answers.

"O.K. Have you had street service before?"

"No." He answers not knowing what that was.

"Alright. Are you gentle or rough?"

He frowns to himself about to ask about the question but reminds himself he is in the future and finally decides. "Depends on what you're talking about."

"Sex. Are you rough or gentle?" She says specifying it for him.

"What kind of job do you work for?" He asks. "Depends on what my girlfriend wanted. She'd start and give me a sign of what she wanted and I would do it."

"A shitty one. You sound like my ex." She says writing something down. "So, are you into virgins, amateurs, or pros?"

"What?" He asks confused looking up.

"Do you like to fuck virgins, amateurs or pros?" She asks changing her wording.

"I like whatever my girlfriend was." He answers.

She frowns at that. "Alright then. To make it easier. From now on I'm changing the questions a bit." She says. "Alright so do you like Frenching or regular kissing?"

"What?"

"This." She says putting the stuff down and bringing his lips to hers. He begins to object and she sticks her tongue into his mouth and he instantly chills and accepts as his tongue slowly plays with hers. She smiles and moans into the kiss as he inhales her during the kiss and she pulls back. _"Fuck. I've never felt like that before. Only one man did that to me."_

"That was French kissing and the first was regular." She says throwing away the thought.

"French." He answers; trying to get the cherry flavor back in his mouth.

"So, far so good." She says. "So, did your girlfriend like oral, vaginal, or anal sex?"

Sunfire wonders whether to answer or not but decides since it's the future he might have to. "She liked oral and vaginal. She never told me what anal was."

"I was like that with my ex. Alright. One more thing. Do you like being forceful during sex?"

"No. Not unless she wanted me to."

"Alright then." She says putting up the paper. "You sound like the guy I'm supposed to meet."

"Really?" He asks watching her as she gets out around five different pills from her purse. "What are those?"

"There just something to help me get through this. Two are to stop pregnancy, one remakes my hymen so I'll be like a virgin again, and these two are anti-depressants." She answers. "Fuck. Do you have something to drink so I can take them? My water is frozen and can you get the lights so I can see."

"Sure." He says turning on the light as he reaches into the back looking for a liquid and he finds a soda. "I got a Dr. Pepper. That work?"

He asks from the back.

"Yeah. I love Dr. Pepper." She says popping the pills into her mouth and opens the soda to wash them down. "Thanks. Mind if I turn the light out. Please? It'll make it easier for me."

"I don't care." He answers and she turns off the light and to see what he is doing he makes a small ray of light by making a star bolt and he hides the stuff for Cyber.

"That was a pretty light." Robyn says as he comes back around.

"Thanks. So, what would be easier if the lights were out?" He asks.

She frowns at him not knowing what she was yet even after the questions. "Are you not my client? You answered the questions correctly. There is only one person I know who would not know what I am and I honestly hope he is dead or something."

"I don't know. I'm not here for you. I'm looking for someone who was seen near the abandoned docks. What are you then?"

She finally get mad and turns the lights back on. "Do you not know what a prosti…"

She stops when the light comes on and she sees the person she hates the most.

Sunfire though shocked at first is filled with joy at the person across from him.

"I was hoping you died somewhere in time. Guess not." She says coldly and she goes to unlock the door but he locks it. "Unlock the damn door."

She was beginning to grow angry but not with him, but herself.

"Robyn please listen to me. "No let me out." Please let me explain and I'll let you out." He says even though he is interrupted a little.

"Fine." She says looking at him and he can feel the coldness over the heat.

"Robyn, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to get teleported into the future. But I needed to stop that guy." He says.

"Whether or not it was accidental or not I don't care. I would care if you were dead and I'd be happy. And gee who better to talk to than you, the cause of my problems. My life is garbage and I'm 'bout to take it out on you." She says beginning to get out. "You fucked up my life. Said you would never leave me but you did. Now I'm leaving you."

"Robyn wait!" Through instinct she prepared for a forceful grip to pull her back in but is surprised when a gentle hand grips her and almost pulls her back in with ease and he leans over her and re-shuts the door locking it again.

"Robyn I am so, so, so sorry for leaving. I'm trying to find my way back. I landed in this time zone. I going to get back to you. Please just forgive me." He begs her and she tries to keep her hate for him. But it quickly diminishes when he grabs her and places her in his lap so she is straddling him. She fights the searing pain in her crotch as she straddles him.

"Robyn, I am trying to get back to my time so I can fix this. Please forgive me so I can go back knowing you still care for me, because I remember you yourself saying there was nothing I could do to make you hate me. If you don't then I know you don't care for me as I thought and will go back in time to before we met and die in the ship crash on Earth instead of living because I will still have our memories."

"Like I care. I said that because I thought I loved you. Shit happens, and shits changes. Just like my feelings for you." She says fixing to get out.

"Robyn please. I still love you. You can't say you don't love me back. You moaned in our and I was that moan you use when in pleasure."

"Fine I still have some feelings but that doesn't…Mmhmh." She couldn't stop him as he forces his lips to hers stopping her from talking. She resists the kiss at first but his hand at the base of her neck keeps her head there and she finally kisses back. When he does she feels his hand explore her body and all of her tensions and worries melt as they do.

She groans in pain as his hand rests on her right side and she is thankful he didn't hear or feel it. She isn't as lucky the second time because his free hand brush her abused inner thigh and she groans pained. Then her phone vibrates stopping her from explaining. She turns pale when she feels it and even paler when she sees who it is from. "Fuck. Simon is coming to see how I am."

All of her past words and thoughts are gone as she begins kissing him and trying to rock the car. "Sunfire please. If you love me please help make me rock this car." She says frantically.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"My boyfriend is coming and he'll be pissed if I'm not doing my job. He'll get even madder if he sees me with the wrong man." She explains.

"I'm your boyfriend. What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Look. I'm a prostitute alright? After you left and I left the Titans I got into debt and it was around 3 million dollars. Simon paid it off. Then he told me I owed him. So to pay him back I sell my body to men he finds and if they do whatever they want tome until they are satisfied and then he takes some money off. Sometimes they don't pay and I have to redo it again."

"No." He answers looking into her eyes. "I knew something was wrong. Your eyes aren't the same. They don't having the beautiful sparkle they should."

Robyn looks out the rear window and through the light patch of snow she sees three men walking towards the car. "Fuck they know."

"I'll handle it. Take my jacket. It's freezing out." He says taking his jacket off and giving it to her as he get out with her still straddling him. He helps her stand and shuts the door.

"Robyn get your ass over here. You're being paid for a job, now do it, these man want your service and they are going to get it." Simon says. "Who is that shit you wasting time with?"

"Sunfire, Simon; Simon, Sunfire." She says introducing him. Sunfire recognized the name immediately wants him dead.

"I don't care for a nobody. I just want to see you give these two men what they want. Now get over HERE!" He demands and she looks at Sunfire who nods. She reluctantly walks over to him and he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into a kiss and bites her lower lip. "That's for disobeying me. Remember you owe me."

"Don't hurt her!" Sunfire demands him.

"I can do what I like. She is my girlfriend and she owes me. You have no say." Simon says carelessly.

"No she is my girlfriend and I'm going to get her back." Sunfire says growing angry. "Hurt her again."

Simon just laughs at the warning. "I remember you now. You're the no good alien shit that left her and put her this position. Wow, she is a slut to take you back, Dr. Isenberg. Show this young man some of what you are going to do to her when you get her."

Sunfire watches the man assumed was Isenberg as he walks over to Robyn and does what he did not expect as he smacks her so hard it knocks her onto the ground.

 **CRACK** That was also the last time he would hit a woman because out of rage Sunfire flew across the lot slamming his fist into his head and cracks his skull killing him.

Simon just claps. "Impressive, pointless but impressive. Mr. Steinfield show what pleasures you wish to inflict upon her and if I see you move Sunfire I'll kill her."

Sunfire watches as the man walks over to her and picks her then places her facing a garbage can and hikes up her skirt and right as Sunfire was about to move Simon shows him a gun.

He can only watch as the man takes some snow and places it up her vaginal canal and then forces himself into her breaking the artificial hymen from the pill. Sunfire grimaces as she cries in pain from the man and as soon as Simon turns to watch he trucks him and crushes the hand with the gun and pulls it out and then walking over to the man and slamming it into his head killing him. He throws his body down and takes Robyn into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen." He says holding her up.

She smiles softly as he kisses her and how he licks her bottom lip just the way she liked and giving her small things of pleasure.

 **SMASH** Robyn catches herself on the bin as Sunfire topples backwards. As he lies on his stomach he sees Simon stand beside him and bend over and talk to him. "You should have killed me. Now you're going to die and Robyn gets to see what sexual pain really is. You know you should hear how she cries at night as I take her in every and any possible way. Sometimes I have other people help me. Once she took three guys at once, and being restrained for $10,000. And she was enjoying it. After the initial pain she was moaning and groaning in pleasure."

While he taunts him Sunfire slowly reaches and grasps a long piece of glass from the bottle that smashed over his head. He then makes it seem like he is trying to get up and like thought Simon kicks his ribs rolling him over. "SIMON STOP!" Robyn begs him.

As he lies looking up into the cold dark he turns to Simon who is bending over him. "Now watch as I take the thing you prize most and hurt as much as possiBLUH." He coughs blood onto Sunfire as a shard of glass enters his chest and he falls to the ground. He watches as Sunfire forces himself up and stands over him.

"No… you die." Sunfire says bringing his foot up and brings it down toward his chest until "SUNFIRE PLEASE STOP!" Robyn begs as his foot stops on the glass.

"Why?"

"Because if you kill him, you stooping to his level. I don't want to be in love with a murderer." She says and she sweetens the deal by giving him a deep kiss and running her tongue against the roof of his mouth and she knows it worked because she was pulled closer to him and his hands dropped to the top of her skirt.

"Alright. He lives. But I see him on the street alone before I leave this time, I'm going to kill him." Sunfire says looking into her eyes.

"Alright. Just don't right now. Please take me back to the tower." She asks sweetly and he scoops her up like she likes and carries her to the car.

Halfway to the Tower he pulls over and gets a can of Bio-Foam from his boot. Even though he knew it would hurt her, he reopened all of her wounds and filled them with Bio-foam. He even cut her side open and Bio-Foam her broke ribs then cartelized it.

Then he gave her an anesthetic and put her to sleep so she should would feel less pain.

During the whole drive he could only think about her and how he caused it.

 **Alright chapter 9 is done at around 9:55 P.M 10/7/15. I hope you guys liked this and how it ended. It will carry over into chapter 10 because there is one character missing from the story and you guys should see Crow's side. It's going to be pretty good if I do say so myself. Well. When I post this ObeliskX will tell me what he thought and hopefully he will like it. Any please review your thoughts. I will end there because I have another chapter for a story I need to do. So, good night/morning for whatever time you read this. Finished 10:01 P.M 10/7/15.**


	10. Chapter 10

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 17

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 17/37

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 17/37

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 17/37

Cyborg/Cyber- 17/37

 **Alright guys. Chapter 10 this is the last chapter of Sunfire being in the future. This chapter will also be where Crow gets out of asylum he's in. After that it will be a little more work and then return to past. As for the next chapter I don't know yet. Well that's all I can think of so onto the story.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Crow**

"I think if you gonna murder somebody you should face 'em, tell 'em why, look 'em dead in the eye, then waste 'em, And the dark shall emerge from the fiery depths of hell, then swallow the shell, all the hollow who dwell, In the shadows of all who are willing to sell their souls for this power and control." Crow's mother says to him in his head. "Crow, I know you're in there somewhere, come here. Talk to me, sit, here, pull up a chair. Why don't you grow your hair? Grow it back, come on, try it."

"Ahh, no! I told you leave me the fuck alone, will you?" Crow demands.

"But I'm here to rebuild you" She says.

"But I already killed you!" Crow cries.

"But Crow our combined powers were meant for each other, think about your father."

"Yeah, so what of him?"

"You think about what he did to you and all of those children. All those destroyed homes."

"Fuck you mothafucka, I had you beat."

"No I was playing possum, remember I let you watch your city grow, I gave you enough time, your souls mine, I'm taking it back."

"You fucking bitch why?"

"Because I love you, look a little closer. Isn't that us causing destruction on that poster?" She asks bringing up an image of him. "Crow, you hear that? I can bring your full power back."

"I don't want it back."

"Yes, you do, you're going to regret it later on."

"No I won't."

"Ima get Sunfire to come here tomorrow."

"Go ahead. I already seen that fake shit yesterday."

"I got his real brain right now." "Is this really Crow?" She says bringing up Sunfire as he sleeps.

"You're lying."

"Yo, Crow is that really you?" Sunfire asks excitedly.

"How, why now? What up Sunfire how's it going?" Crow says.

"Good. So check this out. I know where you're at and I'm going to get you out." Sunfire says.

"Sunfire, I'm a killer. Get me out and I might go crazy again."

"But Crow, all that killer was, was an overflow of power."

"I'll think about it. Until tomorrow I'll stay right here."

"Alright man. I'm go back to sleep. Later."

"Crow?" His mother says.

"WHAT?!"

No one's gonna love you like a I do."

"LEAVE!" Crow screams forcing her from his mind. He drops to his knees and cries.

Dark chuckling slowly fills the room.

 **Sunfire**

"Mhm. Dang, weird talk with Crow." Sunfire groans softly as the morning light shines into his eyes waking him up. _"Dang it. I can't wait to return to my time. I need more sleep. Getting 1-3 hours of sleep after spending almost all night fixing Cyber isn't working for me."_ He thinks to himself slowly sitting up but is stopped by some extra weight, he also notices something else. _"Why am I hard? I only wake up like that after two things. Dreaming of Robyn or waking up with her. Ah, Sweet."_

 **Squeaak** "Mhm what…" Robyn mumbles softly after hearing a soft squeak near her.

"It's alright baby. I got you." She feels herself melt then feels a light peck on her lips and the way the soft lips kissed her put her back into a deep sleep.

 **3 hours later**

"Aaah." Robyn groans in pain as she sits up and looks around the room. _"How'd I get in my old room? Wait I'm in my old outfit."_ Robyn painfully slides off her bed and heads into the hallway. _"Was I dreaming?"_ She walks around confusedly until she passes a familiar room. _"That door is never open."_ She pokes her head into the room and her heart sinks and melts at the same time. _"He's back? Or was that all a dream."_ She walks into the room and closes the door behind her. She walks to the bed and looks down at the sleeping figure. _"No injuries from my last seeing him. It must have been a dream."_

After a small think through she pulls back the cover and slides into the bed. She takes his hand and entwines their fingers together and with her other arm slides it under his neck and then tangles her legs with his.

"I love you." She whispers kissing him and snuggle into him and going back to sleep.

Sunfire looks over the beautiful face of the girl tangled on him.

He gently kisses her and then feels her lightly catch his lower lips with her teeth.

"Back off." She growls and he does. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Sunfire. You've been in a coma 20 years. You came to last night. For the last 17 years doctors have told me you were gone. I didn't buy it. So now, 20 years later. Here you are."

"Why am I all cut and hurt?"

"You would have some kind of attack and would hurt yourself." He says.

"Alright. So all my thoughts were in my mind?"

"Yes."

 **Last night after getting home**

" _ **Alright guys get your old outfits out. When Robyn wakes up were saying she was in a 20 year coma. All of what happened will be her "Dreams". I got all of the required parts so tonight I'm going to work until Cyber looks like her old self. Changeling do what you got to do. Tomorrow I'm getting Crow." Sunfire says stepping from Robyn's room.**_

" _ **Roger that." They answer and proceed to their makeovers.**_

"So I'm not a forced prostitute?"

"You're a what?" He asks and she hears a tint of anger.

"I was your little prostitute. You know how we have little role plays?" She says quickly.

"Oh yeah. I missed that while you were like that." He says softly. "Stay here. I'll get you breakfast. Like I used to." He gets her under him and deeply kisses her which she gladly allows.

" _Fuck. You dreamed of being a prostitute when you got such a great guy. What is wrong you? Hold on. Maybe I dreamt that because that is what I secretly want to have him do. Maybe I subconsciously want him to fuck me in every way; since Simon would never pimp me out like that."_ She lays back happy to know it was a dream while she was in a coma.

"Here you go. It's pretty early so I had to make a quick breakfast for you so I wouldn't wake the others." He says walking in after about 5 minutes.

"That's fine. It's the thought that counts." She says taking the plate. She frowns at his breakfast. "What is that?"

"Egg smoothie. Remember 6 eggs, yogurt and ice blended together?" He answers.

"You still drink that shit?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, You still suck on your sausages to get me hard." He says taking a drink as she spits out the sausage.

"No I don't. See? I was eating my bacon." She says spitting out her sausage and opens her mouth and chews some bacon.

He removes her food and presses his lips to hers she moans to it at first but then he uses his tongue to some of his "smoothie" into her mouth.

She pulls her head back and swallows then gives a look of anger. "What the hell?"

"Whoops. You looked so inviting I couldn't help myself and apparently I had smoothie in my mouth." He says nonchalantly.

"Lying shit." She mumbles taking a bite of her sausage. "Hey… Wait…" She begins to object him removing her boots but stops when he massages her foot. "That's the beginning of me forgetting your little prank… Kissing it would help too." She says happily.

"Kissing?"

"Yeah. You know… Light kisses on my heel, arches, soles, toes, top of my foot. You know like we first began dating."

"I was naive then. I know what really gets you turned on now." He says taking her food again and as he moves up to her glides his hand up her leg.

"Do you now?" She asks seductively as his hand rests on her inner thigh.

"I do." He says nipping her neck. "But we can't do anything. You're hurt." He whispers into her ear before pulling back.

"You're such tease." She whines as he chuckles.

"Let's get ready for the day. I got to get Crow. See you later baby." He says kissing her.

 **Crow**

"Mr. Sunfire are you sure you wish to enter? He is very dangerous. He has turned and harmed and almost killed several staff. He is very unstable." The Chief Officer of the Jump City Institute tells Sunfire.

"He is my best friend and brother. I'm sure I want to go in sir." Sunfire answers.

"Alright. Sign here." He sighs handing Sunfire a contract stating that any harm or death is not on the building or staff and Sunfire signs with no problem. "May I see my friend now?"

"Head on in." He says opening an armored door. Sunfire thanks him and walks into the room. He instantly gets chills but doesn't feel fear like he thought.

"Hey Crow. How it going?" He asks happily at seeing his friend.

"Not good man. You should leave. I'm not me." Crow answers.

"What are you talking about? You are you. You are the same Crow from the past.

"No I'm not… I have very little control of my actions."

"I don't understand." Sunfire says confused.

"So at night before I sleep, I look in the mirror; the mirror grows lips and it whispers "Come nearer, my darling". and then I have to fight to keep myself sane. I'm not all the way here as we speak. My brain is in pieces." Crow says to Sunfire. "I suggest… you… leave." He grunts fighting with his head.

"Not without you. We're a…. **WHACK, CRASH** " Sunfire doesn't finish as a wall of black mass throws him across the room. "Kcuf."

"Crow is gone. He accepted me after a long hard fight. I just gave him one last moment with his "brother"." A cold voice says.

"No he's not. He still in there. I'm going to get him." Sunfire says pushing himself up.

"You'll die before that happens."

"We'll see. I aint leaving with him."

 **WOOSH, WOOSH, Ping, Ping** The next thing Sunfire knows is that there is a fury of black energy flying at him and he fires star bolts to reflect them. **CRUSH**

Sunfire slams into the wall again by an even stronger blast and puts all his strength into defense and pushing the energy off.

"Crow… Remember who you are man." Sunfire begs holding back the power.

"I don't want to. If we were really as good friends like you said you would have returned sooner so I wouldn't be here." Corrupted Crow says coldly.

"I couldn't man. I didn't know what happened when I spawned here. I didn't leave on purpose." Sunfire says.

"Why did you leave?"…"You meant to leave." "Sunfire I can't keep control."… You knew you didn't know what was on the other side." I don't believe that is the real you." Corrupt says fighting with Crow putting/taking more pressure from the energy.

"You don't… doubt kept… creeping in… everyday it was grey and black… Hope… you just… need a ray of that. Plus no… one saw my… true self except for you… They said I… was a killer… All I know is…. You saved me when I was at my lowest… You picked me… up breathed life into me… I owe my life… to you… but for the… life of me… I don't see… why you don't… see like I do… it just… dawned on me you… lost your bro… demons fighting you… its dark let… me turn on… the lights and… brightened it and enlighten you… I don't think… you know… what you mean… to me not… the slightest clue… cause you and… me were like a crew… I was like your sidekick … you wouldn't even… want to fight after… a battle… you just hug me… but I'm out of options there is nothing else I can do." Sunfire says trying to bring Crow back now using his star bolts in a continuous stream to provide extra strength to keep the mass back.

"Sweet… but he doesn't fully buy it. Anyone can make a sob story." Corrupt says adding more pressure.

"Crow… it hurts as… I see you struggle… you think your…. Brain is in pieces… so I'm puzzled… cause this crap… I'm hearing is crazy… but you either… getting lazy or… don't believe in… you no more… seems like your… own opinion is one you can't form… can't make a… decision you keep… questioning yourself second… guessing and it's… almost like your… begging for my… help like I'm your leader… your supposed to… fucking be my mentor… I can endure… no more than… I demand you to remember who you are. It was YOU… who believed in me…. when everyone said jail me… everyone at the tower lets tell the truth… you risked you career for me… I know it as well as you… nobody wanted to deal with an alien warrior dying in that mountain… you saved my life now maybe it's my turn to save yours… but I could never repay you what you did for me was more… but I aint giving up faith… and you aint giving up on me come back Crow I'm DYING FOR FUCK SAKE!" **CRUSH** Finally Sunfire's fight dies as he runs out of energy and the power crushes him into the wall for a few seconds before stopping.

"Sorry mate… It literary feels like a lifetime ago… crashed down, shredded suit, broken bones, dying man. Like my demon friends some of them I put on, but they just left, they said they were here to stop me from death, but where the fuck are they now? I don't see none of them all I see is Sun, fuck all those fair weathered demons all I need is him. Fucking backstabbers. When chips were down you just laughed at him. Now you're about to feel the wrath of a brothers love. You're going to see us in our old suits and ask where the fuck has he been, you going to kiss my indecisive ass. The real Crow is back bastards. One more epic ride and I'm leaving this mind and guarantee that as I give up the underworld you're going to scream Crow don't us like that. Sunfire I'm sorry man. Are you O.K? I knew that it was you when you said "fuck". You inly cuss in desperate times." Crow says helping Sunfire up.

"Thanks. I thought it was over." Sunfire says blinking as his vision zooms in and out.

"That speech got deep man. The first one was great, the second…. Damn man." Crow says as Sunfire knocks to open the door.

"I'm checking Crow out." Sunfire says as the door opens. "Don't even waste the breath… just let me fill out the forms."

"Hey Sun."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back. Sorry for what I said."

"No problem. That wasn't you. And you're welcome. I'd never leave you behind." Sunfire says as he fills out the paper. "Now… get us back to the tower."

Sunfire watches as the area turns black and starry. Somewhere during the trip he pasted out and slowly wakes up on a table.

"You still here? You can't take me just to die in space can you?" Crow asks jokingly.

"Shut up." Sunfire groans. "What day is it?"

"Saturday. Why?" Crow asks.

"I got to go." Sunfire says getting up and checking the time. "I can't miss my window out of here."

Crow watches him slide off the table and grab his arm braces.

"It's been fun but I have to go. I need to go back to my time and stop this." Sunfire explains. "See ya. Tell the others bye for me. Tell Robyn I'm going to my world and I love her."

"Will do man." Crow says. "And hey, thanks again man."

"No sweat." Sunfire says before flying out the window.

"Hey Crow is Sunfire up yet?" Robyn asks walking in.

"Just missed him. He's going back to his home world and stop some intergalactic shit from happening. He said to tell you bye and he loves you." Crow says sitting down.

"I see." She says nodding. "Anything else?"

"No. he was in quite the hurry. He said he can't miss his window home." Crow says.

"Understandable. I wouldn't want to stay here more than needed either." She says and he notes the hint of disappointment.

"Well, I'm going to go get some exercise." Crow says getting up. "See ya later."

She watches him leave for the training room when a thought enters her mind. _"His world? I thought he wasn't going back? I bet I pissed him off with the prostitute dream. Damn it. You fucked up in the dream world and reality."_

Robyn sighs and heads to her room.

"Huh." Robyn flops on her bed and covers her face with her hands and tries to think of reasons why Sunfire would leave. As she is thinking she hears something crinkle behind her head.

She reaches behind and grasps the object. _"What's this?... A note?"_

 _Dear Robyn, I'm sorry I left your window open but it was the only way I could get in and still make my window. Sorry for leaving but I am needed elsewhere. I still love you very much and nothing will ever change that. See ya later. Love Sunfire._

"Awe. He didn't forget." She says to herself and she lightly hugs the letter, then she feels a slight breeze. "He did leave the window open."

She gets up and closes the window. She lays back down on her bed and hugs the note again before falling asleep.

 **Sunfire**

"So, I have the thingy. Take me back to my time." Sunfire states as he walks to his starting point.

"So you showed? How pleasant… But you will have to return tomorrow. I need one more day to finish repairs." The man says.

"What?" Sunfire asks depressed. "I miss my friends. I miss my Robyn. Why can't you finish today?"

"I don't have the base stabilized. Plus you do have your friends and Robyn is still yours just older. You're not cheating on her. You can still do what you did to younger her." He says. "Either way, you will have to return tomorrow at around 7 am."

"Fine." Sunfire says beginning to fly up. "I'll be back at around 7."

He then flies away slightly frustrated.

 **Pop.** "Shhh." Sunfire whispers to the window as he pops it open. He stops when he hears Robyn shiver and he quickly but quietly closes it. After about 30 seconds he declares she is asleep and strolls over to her. He stares at the sleeping figure and leans over kissing her. He can't help but inhale her as she groans lightly in her sleep. He can't help the thought that ran through his mind. He lightly caresses her cheek and then slides his fingers down her body. Looking at her peacefulness he grips the cover and pulls it over her.

He looks over her one last time and quietly leaves her room.

Sunfire flops down on his bed and takes out his phone which was on 75% ever since he landed there and sets an alarm for 6:50. He looks at the grey ceiling then closes his eyes and slowly begins drifting to sleep. Since he was close to sleep he didn't hear his door open. He did feel the extra weight on top of him though.

Just as he began to get into defense mode he recognizes Robyn's warm and soft lips press against his. He lets his hands slide up the warm inviting body.

 **Robyn**

A couple minutes after the door clicks shut Robyn opens her eyes. She sits up and looks around the room and notices the blanket slide down her. _"Someone was in here. Some thought about something but changed their mind… Smart lad… Unless."_ she excitedly rolls out of bed and she strips out of her uniform then walks to her door. She pokes her head out and checks the empty hallway. Seeing it clear she sneaks down the hallway down the hallway to Sunfire's room.

She quietly opens the door and slides in, then silently closes it. Even though it was dark she could see he was or close to being asleep. She silently walks over to him sees his state and climbs onto him straddle style and dips her head down to meet his lips.

He kisses back after a couple of seconds and she smiles to herself when his hands land on her sides.

"I'm glad you remember me and thanks for the note." She says pulling away long enough to say that.

"I'd never forget you or your kisses." He says moving to her neck.

"You here to stay?" She asks to her surprise.

"No, I'm leaving at 7." He says bringing her back down into a kiss. "But me leaving apparently isn't the only reason you came in here is it? It's pretty chilly since your shivering."

He floats up and flips the blanket to where it is on the side lands and pulls the blanket over them.

"Your body is enjoying the blanket." He jokes pulling her close.

"When you strip as well the blanket won't be the only thing enjoying it." She says removing his top while he removes his bottoms. He then poops her bra off and she removes her panties. He then pulls her back down into a long kiss.

 **In the morning**

"Good bye Robyn. Last night was amazing. Like you." He says pulling on his boot and then kissing her cheek. He watches the small smile form on her lips before he finally decides to leave.

Sunfire lands in the middle of his starting spot and looks around for the man. "Here you go." The man says from on top of a building and tosses him a small box the size of a smartphone.

"It works like a phone, except you just put a time month and year. It's already preset from when you followed me. There is also a spot where you can come back to this exact time. Just don't meet your future self of time will close in and disrupt itself possibly destroying time."

"Here is the artifact. I kept my end as well." Sunfire says tossing it up to him.

He looks over it for a bit and tosses it back. "Keep it. I want to still it later in time as a challenge. Maybe 20 years in this time. Just to see how the Titans are. Plus I made two, so if I fail you owe me one." With that the man types a few things and disappears.

"20 years." Sunfire says to no one in particular and then types in the date from which he time traveled.

 **2015 Day of First Teleportation**

"HUH!" Sunfire takes a deep breath after exiting the machine. After he catches his breath he looks around the area. "Did I mess up the past?"

Sunfire walks around the building and after a few sites he recognizes the museum. So, he returns the clock thing back to its spot and decides to go to the tower first.

" _Looks good so far. Sucks its dark, bit still good."_ Sunfire figures to himself as he flies to the shining tower. " _Maybe I was gone a week and it had no effect."_

Sunfire lands outside the tower and just as he begins to walk in he hears faint talking. Not a group just a single individual. He smiles at the recognition.

He happily flies to the roof to the voice. Like he thought there was Robyn on the roof praying to the moon like they did every night. He lands quietly and silently walks over to her.

"Hey, baby. You getting ready for bed?" He asks and she immediately stops.

She turns around and a wide smile spreads across her lips. She throws herself at him and he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. "Ohh, I've missed you." She says as he lightly swirls her to the left and right.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for being gone so long. That man said I had to wait a week." Sunfire says and he runs his fingers through her strawberry scented hair.

"It's only been 8 hours." She says looking at him confused.

"No I wasn't. It was _8 days_." He corrects her. Or so he thought.

"No, because you disappeared 8 hours ago. Cyber has the record." She says and she can tell he is just as confused.

"No, it was a little over a week. Because I spent 3 days repairing Cyber, Rescued Changeling on the 4th day, Saved you the 5th day, Crow the 6th and don't remember most of the 7th except the time I awoke and the amazing night with you before 7 A.M the next morning. Now I'm here." He says summing down his experience.

"Amazing night with me?" She asks and he can see her raised eyebrow through her mask.

"Well, my last night in the future you came into my room in only undergarments you sweet talked me, we flirted, kissed, my clothes disappeared as did your undergarments, and we made love until around 5." Sunfire says not even hinting a lie. Meanwhile Robyn just stares at him.

"So you slept with another woman?" She asks staring at him.

"No, no, no. I slept with _you_." He says defensively. "So, I did not lay with another woman. Because according to space and time one person does not change they stay the same. But hey, I get it. A woman doesn't have enough sense to understand space and time."

He says nonchalantly and she immediately changes like he knew she would. "Oh no I understand… I was just making sure you stay true to me." She huffs.

"You know you're the only girl my cock will harden for." He whispers into her ear. She shivers slightly at the sweetness he used.

"Sooo, you want to show me how hard you are for me?" She asks walking her index and middle finger up his chest and sending a light puff of strawberry scented breath his way.

He tries to think against it but the light strawberry scent was pretty powerful to him. "It would be _your_ pleasure." He gives her a light kiss.

" _God I love how he twists certain sayings at just the right time."_ She thinks to herself before they head to their room.

 **30 minutes later**

"Great. Sunfire's back." Changeling says to herself when soft thuds come from her wall and she puts on her head phones and turns it up to full volume.

 **Alright guys. Chapter 10 finally done at 10:20ish P.M 10/30/15. To be honest not one of my best chapters but I had like no ideas for it after Crow. Before I forget the argument/speech with Crow and Sunfire are from Eminem's: I Need A Doctor & My Darling. Now the next chapter is going to be whatever ObeliskX chooses. Now, sorry it took so long to finish. But I've been studying extra. Last Wednesday (10/28/15) I took the ASBAB and I either passed really good or failed really hard because it was like super easy except the Auto shop and Mechanics. Anyway. If you want review and give ideas that you think me or ObeliskX would find intriguing (Interesting). So good night/ morning for whatever time you read this. Finished typing at 9:00 P.M 10/30/15.**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 18

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 18

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 18

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 18

Cyborg/Cyber- 18

 **Alright guys. Here is Chapter 11. This chapter is going to have Red X in except as a female villain because who doesn't love a bad chick in cartoons? Even with a mask or something; they still have that mysteriousness that still makes them hot. Anyway, that is who is going to be in this chap. Aside from the story real quick. Next week I'm going to talk to Sgt. Priest my Marine Recruiter and try and enlist into the US Marine Corp. Now back to the story I guess we are picking up from the last chapter. Well onto the story.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 11**

Sunfire blinks slowly at dawns light shining into the room through the window. He looks down at the warm weight on him and kisses her forehead. He maneuvers her off of him and he slides out of bed. He brings the covers back up to her and slides on his boxers. He then stealth fully opens and closes the door as he sneaks out. He heads for the stairs and climbs them up to the roof. He opens the door and props it open with a small pipe, then proceeds to the spot he used every morning for his morning prayer.

He gets on his knees and puts his together then bows his head.

"Lord, please watch over me and the team as we do our daily crime fighting and activities. Please give Robyn power to give life saving and good commands for our missions, please give Changeling the power to not transform into the wrong animal and compromise our missions, please give me the power to not mess up anything important to our mission and allow me to not become a liability to the team, please give Cyber the power to provide all of the tactical and intel knowledge we need to complete or missions, and finally please give Crow the power to keep control of the demons he fights' to keep control of his power so he can give the much needed magic for us to complete our missions. Amen/Amen" Sunfire jumps at the sudden new voice in his prayer.

"What's up Sun?" Crow asks as Sunfire powers down his star bolt.

"Oh hey bro." Sunfire says.

"Hey, man I wanted to thank you for what you did in the future for me." Crow says sitting down beside him. "Changeling made me enter your mind after she figured out you returned."

"What how?" Sunfire asks surprised because Robyn was the only one who knew of his return.

"Yours and Robyn's room is right beside Changeling's remember? She heard the thumps on the wall and your name in Robyn's moans. That's when she came to my room and asked me to check your mind to see if you were the original Sunfire… while I was in your mind I saw what you did when I was in that place. Thanks for not leaving me there." Crow says.

"Oh… No problem. You would have done the same for me." Sunfire says.

"True." Crow says getting up. "Hey man. It's only 5:55. Let's go back to bed it's still early."

"Alright." Sunfire says getting up and they head back in.

Sunfire quietly closes the bedroom and sneaks to the bed.

"Where'd ya go? I missed you." Robyn's drowsy voice says. It's not even 6 yet."

"I was on the roof." He says.

"Oh yeah. You like looking at the morning sky." She says as he slides in next to her.

"Yeah." He says embracing her and giving her a long kiss.

"Fuck your cold." She says breaking the kiss after feeling his cold body from being outside.

"Yeah, but now I got you to keep me warm." He says feeling her warm body on his.

"You do." She agrees finally getting comfortable on him. She relaxes as his cold arm wraps around her.

"Sweet dreams." He says kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She yawns.

 **Sometime later**

"Hey, Changeling, Cyber. I think I'm part vampire or something." Robyn says as she lays on her back on Changeling's bed with her head hanging off.

"Why?" Cyber asks.

"Because. When Sunfire and I are in bed together it's like a parade and sometimes the parade gets a little more explosive." She says.

"I know. If you remember my room is right beside parade route." Changeling says.

Robyn frowns at her before continuing. "Anyway… Sometimes I…we like to get a little rough. And sometimes I kinda, sorta, bite him a little too hard and draw a little blood."

"So you draw blood? That doesn't mean you're a vampire. Just means you're too rough too our little alien." Cyber says.

"But… he has sweet tasting blood… you know how ours is like salty and bitter? His isn't, it's kinda good."

"There is one salty thing you enjoy." Changeling mumbles and Robyn frowns at her again.

"So he has sweet blood? It's not like you bite his neck in his sleep and drink it like juice." Cyber says.

"No I don't go that far… It's just I like the taste of his blood. And no it isn't. His cum is just as sweet. Like he is made of sugar or something." Robyn says.

"You're definitely a horny vampire." Changeling says.

"You think so?" Robyn asks.

"No. Your just over horny and kinky." Cyber says. "Changeling is just pent up horny."

"Haha." Changeling laughs sarcastically.

 **Crow and Sunfire**

"So, you're really religious?" Crow asks.

"Indeed. Why wouldn't I be? I told you one of my first days here I was." Sunfire says.

"I thought you were just saying that." Crow say.

"Nope. I always pray before we begin our day and after Robyn goes to sleep." Sunfire says.

"Cool. So how was future Robyn? In bed I mean." Crow asks.

Sunfire frowns at him but answers anyway. "To be honest she wasn't as fun as my Robyn. I mean she was the same, but to experienced I guess. Like in times of war. You don't send all of your best troop to a single battle. You feel me?"

"Yeah. You used to her, and her future self wasn't what you were used too." Crow says.

"Yeah." Sunfire says.

 **Beep, beep, beep**

"Time for work." Crow says getting up and Sunfire follows him.

"Alright Titans. We have bank Robbery in progress. Expect non-experienced teens or something, but be prepared for a veteran thief and/or villain." Robyn says to the team.

"Roger that." Crow says going back to his and Sunfire's Rock, Paper, Scissors game to see who goes in first.

"Tihs. You win." Sunfire says sadly. "Alright. Here."

"Isn't my fault some bitch robbed the bank." Crow says as Sunfire gives him the boot bomb which is a small explosive similar to C-4 but it goes under your boot and explodes on contact when smashed against something else. Crow places it under his boot and fist bumps with Sunfire.

"Boys." Robyn says shaking her head humored at the way they acted like kids.

"Alright. Everybody ready?" Cyber asks and everyone nods. "Alright everyone stack up on Crow."

They get on the door in one pair of two and the other in three. "Do it." Changeling says and Crow turns and kicks backwards into the door and the force of his foot against the door blows the small door and blows down the banks door and Sunfire flies in first, followed by Crow, Changeling, Cyber and Robyn.

"Clear. Move up." He says as Crow now takes the lead.

 **Boom, boom, boom** They only move halfway into the bank when a bunch of small explosions explode around them and they split.

"Engage… Whoa." Crow says before seeing his opponent. "It's a chick? Now I feel bad about calling her a bitch."

"I'm no average girl. I could you all easily. Except for you… You're kind of cute. You from space or something? Maybe after this we could grab a bite?" **Tink** "Ah."

"Where did you get the Red X suit? I locked that away." Robyn says hitting her with a bird-a-rang. "And no. Sunfire is mine."

"You didn't lock it good enough did ya? But I'm better. We could have lots of fun together… Sunfire is it?"

 **Tink** Red X dodges the second one and it hits the wall beside her.

"Fuck off, eh? He's with a real woman." Robyn says.

"Sooo, Why is he with you?" Red X asks amusedly and begins dodging the onslaught of bird-a-rang.

After that are off the Titans assault her in an attempt to arrest her.

"Your fast and hot." Red X says barely avoiding Sunfire. "I like guys who can keep up with me. Are you as good in bed as you are fighting?"

After that comment Robyn begins throwing everything in her arsenal after the last comment.

"Oh, struck a nerve huh? You must great in bed to trigger that must fight from her." Red X says dodging everyone and thing so fast it made their heads spin.

"You're muscular as hell too." Red X says squeezing Sunfire's upper arm. "Do you want to use those moves on me in my bed? Or against a wall or table?"

Finally Sunfire apprehends her due to her being so close.

"Sorry sweetie. Maybe next time." **BUUUZZZZZ.**

"AAAHHH!" Sunfire screams as a volt of electricity shocks him. After that she flips out the window leaving a stunned team behind.

Sunfire shakes his head trying to shake off the shock.

"You o.k man?" Crow asks helping him up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sunfire says.

"Hey… guess what?" Crow asks.

"What?" Sunfire asks.

"You got your ass whooped by a girl."

"As did you."

"I let her get those." Crow says looking down.

"Me too. We didn't want to hurt her." Sunfire jokes with him.

"You two are too childish." Robyn says shaking her head.

"Nah. We're just loose." Crow says.

"I can be loose. Red X is just more important at the moment." Robyn says. "Let's return to the Tower and everyone turn in their After Action Reviews."

"Hey, mate, what's got her panties in a bunch?" Crow asks.

Sunfire frowns at the phrase but remembers the meaning. "I don't know."

Everyone returns to the tower and turn their reports in and each go to their rooms to chill from the day.

Robyn turns on the hot water and watches the tub fill up. She reaches under the sink and gets her strawberry bubbles and pours half of it in. She swooshes the water around making the bubbles form faster. Finally the tub fills and she strips.

"Fucking slut, "Oh why is he with you then?" "You muscular as hell."… ya bitch." Robyn says getting into the tub angrily. She huffs down into the water murmurs to herself about Red X. She inhales the scented air around her and tries to relax.

"EEKK!" **Whack** "Ow." Sunfire rubs his nose after leaning over Robyn's head and kissing her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Shouldn't hurt though after how muscular you are. It was probably a piece of paper to you." Robyn mumbles.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Nothing. You getting in?" She asks looking at him.

"Sure." He says confused by the hostility.

She scoots up after he strips and gets in behind her.

"Mhmhm." She moans to herself as he rubs her shoulders.

"Come on baby. Please tell me why you're mad." Sunfire says kissing her neck.

"I'm not mad." Robyn says crossing her arms as Sunfire pulls her to him and he kisses her right shoulder.

"Come on, talk to me." Sunfire says wrapping his arms around her stomach and placing his chin on her shoulder.

She loosens at the move. "Do you really think Red X is better than me?" She asks softly tucking the left side of her hair behind her ear.

"What? No. Robyn why would I want another woman. You're the best woman in this city. I love you. You know this." He says kissing her neck.

"Mmh. I know… Would you fuck her on a table or wall?" She asks with another soft question.

He frowns. "Have I done that to you?"

"Yes." She answers.

"No. _You_ made me do that. And no I would not. Why would I want her? I only desire you." He answers kissing her cheek.

She rolls over and straddles in him the tub. "So, umm. You wanna fuck in the tub?" She asks tucking some hair behind her ear.

"No." He answers rubbing her hips.

"Why not? We got hot water and everything." She says sadly.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment." He answers.

"Get in the mood then." She whines rubbing herself against him.

"Let's just make the out. I love the warmth of your lips on mine." Sunfire says rubbing her sides.

"Alright. You have the best way with words." She says finally and bringing her lips to his.

"Besides, you're the only woman that can make the hard." He whispers into her ear before kissing it causing her to shiver pleasurably.

"So you're in the mood?" She asks as he lightly nips her neck.

"No. Just getting you the pent up." He answers, his hand gently squeezing her butt and then rubbing her tailbone quickly with his middle finger.

"Sttoooop." She whines at the precision. "It's cruel to toy with people."

"It's also fun." He says bringing her back into a kiss.

"It's mean." She says just as their lips meet and his hands travel to her back and she lovingly wraps her arms around his neck.

"Wait till we lay together." He says softly and resumes their kiss.

 **A week later**

"Alright guys. We have another shot at X. Don't blow it." Robyn says as they move toward the store.

"You won't." Crow says and she hits him in the arm.

"Last time we were unprepared but this time we know what to expect." Cyber says.

"Last time we got whooped." Changeling says as they get to the door.

 **Ring, ring**

"A cellphone?" Crow then looks down at the phone on the doorknob. "GET DOWN!"

 **BOOM**

"She was waiting for us. Roll call." Robyn yells into the brown and grey smoke that surrounds her, ignoring the ringing in her ears.

"Crow."

"Uck, uck. Changeling."

"Cyber."

"…"

"Sunfire?" Robyn asks.

"…"

"Sunfire, where are you mate?" Crow asks.

"…"

"Shit. Here we go again. Sunfire must be popular with the ladies." Cyber says trying to joke.

 **Somewhere**

"Ah….Hello!" Sunfire yells into the dark after slowly waking up. He looks to his sides and realizes he is on his back and restrained. "Hello!"

"Well hello sexy. You finally woke up? I must say… you are a lot more muscular then I originally thought." Red X says walking up to him. She kneels beside and runs her fingers up his stomach. "Mmh. My armors hard but your abs are harder."

"Where am I?" He asks.

"My base… Well my house for now." She answers simply. "Don't worry though. I don't want to kill you or anything. I'm not that bad. I just want something that Robyn has or can get."

"And I am the ticket to get it?" He asks watching her.

"Yes… maybe no. You see there is two things I want but I know only one will happen." She says straddling him.

"What are they?" He asks not liking the situation.

"One is you, but I've been watching you Titans for a while and I've seen the way you look at Robyn and vice versa. I'm not so cold that I would break that apart. Two is Xenothium, a very vital part of my suit." She explains.

"That's it?" Sunfire asks.

"Yeah so what? I'm a simple a girl. Plus I'm not greedy. I take only what I need. No more, no less." She says.

"Why don't you just asks?" Sunfire asks.

"That is not my thing. But for you I'll give it a shot next time I contact Robyn for the Xenothium." Red X says getting up.

"You going to talk?" He asks watching her still since it's the only thing he can do.

"No. I'm hungry, you want something? I'm going out for Chinese… And don't worry I'm going to buy it." She says seeing his expression.

"Like that?" He asks meaning her outfit.

"No. I'm going to take it off and put on real clothes, then put it back on after I return." She says taking off her gloves.

After she takes her glove she undoes her belt. When she undid the zipper to her top that when he looked the other way because he did not think she was serious. He also noticed he was in a cage.

"Aren't going to watch? It's not every day a girl lets a boy watch her change." She says watching him look out the window instead.

"I'm fine." He answers and she continues to change.

"Are you allergic to peanuts?" She asks putting her hair in a ponytail.

"No." He answers taking a quick peek and seeing her still shirtless looks away. Seeing he won't do anything if she is shirtless she walks over and undoes his restraints which he doesn't notice.

"Is there any you don't want in it? I'm getting Kung Pao Chicken and the Veggie special." She says pulling on a shirt.

"Can you get some Soy Sauce?" He asks peeking back and sees she is wearing a shirt stops looking out the window.

"Soy Sauce? Eww. That stuff is horrible." She says.

"What? Soy Sauce is good." Sunfire says.

"I got some on my finger once and it was nasty." She says.

"Not if you put it on rice or meat. Plus you are not meant to eat your finger. At least try it." He says.

"Fine. Anything else?" She asks turning and removing her mask after he shakes his head. "O.K. I'll be back in a little bit… Oh and the cage is made of an Alloy, titanium hybrid. Not even Superman can bend it. So breaking out and fleeing isn't going to happen. The window is also unbreakable."

"Heres the remote to the T.V." She says sliding it through the bar.

After that she leaves him alone in the cell alone.

Curious he walks over to the window. **WHACK** "Ow!"

Sunfire shakes his hand after the window takes his full strength punch. Not wanting to try again he decides to try the cage.

"Hrrrrr." Not even a dent. He walks back over to the bed he was restrained to and sits down. He finally picks up the remote and flips through T.V channels. "OOHH, Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants!"

After hitting SpongeBob he stays on that channel.

 **Titans Tower 1 days later**

"So, what's the plan boss?" Crow asks.

"Are we going to give her that stuff to fuel her suit?" Changeling asks. "She whoops our ass enough with the small amount she has. We can't refuel her."

"I'm with Changeling on this one. We can't give her more power than she already has." Cyber says.

"We can let her kill Sunfire either." Crow says.

"How about all the lives she can kill with the suit? One or hundreds?" Changeling asks Crow.

"Come on Robyn, he's your boyfriend for Christ's sake." Crow says looking at her.

"I'm sorry Crow. Their right. One life over hundreds isn't a good deal. In the big picture One life isn't as important as the hundreds." Robyn says sadly.

"But he is your boyfriend and lover..." Crow says.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment Crow. I'm going tell her to give me some time to think it over… And to please not hurt him." Robyn says.

"I hope she kills him just to make a point." Crow says storming off and slamming the door behind him.

Changeling and Cyber stand in the silent room before Robyn finally decides to respond to Red X.

 **Red X**

"So this is how I die." Sunfire says to himself. "Hehe. Killed on a foreign planet with no family to even recognize my death."

"Don't talk like that. You're killing my vibe… I'm not going to kill you. I was just using that phrase as an incentive for them to get me the Xenothium." Red X says. "So no worries alright? Plus there is loads we can do together." She says leaning onto the bars.

"No thank you." Sunfire says.

"Come on." She says entering the cell. "I can do whatever Robyn can. I love lollipops, so you know I can suck."

"I don't care. There is only one person I want to be with." Sunfire says.

"I can be her. A little word play, some 3D graphics. You won't tell the difference." Red X says. "Besides, are you really telling me we have no chance of being together?" She asks confidently.

"Is hell hot?" Sunfire answers.

"Yeah it is." She says.

"Then I'm saying there is no chance in hell. You almost split my friends." Sunfire says.

"Fine." She says getting up. "I'm going out. You want something sweetie?"

"No thank you." Sunfire says.

"Don't be that way. You can't starve. Do you really want to go back to her hungry?"

"No." He answers after a bit. "You getting burgers?"

She winks at him. "Yep. I love a nice bacon burger. You want one?"

"Yes… Please." He says still using manners.

"O.K baby, I'll be back." She says going into her room changing, and then leaving.

 **3 days later**

"Where the hell is Crow? We got a break in at the National Science Museum." Robyn says as they head to the museum.

"I don't know. He left a couple hours ago." Changeling says.

"He still can't be mad about Sunfire can he?" Cyber asks.

"He shouldn't be. I told him that I would find a way to get him." Robyn says.

"I don't know. But we should focus on the mission." Cyber says.

"Your right." Robyn says as they approach the building.

 **Few minutes later**

"I'm seeing a lot of down guards. Nothing serious, just unconscious. They're going to have nasty headaches in the morning." Changeling says looking at the various guards laying everywhere.

"Whoever came through wasn't very interested in stealing much were they?" Robyn asks

"So, what was stolen?" Cyber asks.

"I don't know. Nothing looks broken or taken." Robyn says as they search the building. "Split up."

"Shit, Hey, Robyn I found what was missing!" Changeling yells after some solo searching.

"What?" She yells back.

"Xenothium!"

"Shit. Out of the building! Search the area and find the thief! Red X Cannot repeat _cannot_ get that yet!" Robyn commands as they run into different areas.

"So, you did get me the Xenothium?" Red X asks looking at the person who had what she wanted.

"I do. Do you have the package?" He asks.

"I do."

"SUNFIRE YOU UP THERE MATE?" Crow yells up the building.

"YEAH!" Sunfire answers.

"See? I'm honest in my words." Red X says.

"I see." Crow says. "Can you send Sun down first?"

"I can since you took the risk of your job for him. Make no mistake though, you try and fuck me over I will kill him." She warns.

"I won't." Crow says.

She walks away from the edge over to Sunfire. "Well, it's been fun baby, but a deal is a deal."

"I don't believe I can say the same." Sunfire says and even with the mask he knew he struck something in her.

"Yeah." She says not showing anything but there was a hint of hurt.

Feeling bad he lightly grasps the side of her mask. She tried to move but he was faster and caught her. "Trust me."

She barely did but she decided to trust him. She felt him taking it off until her left cheek was exposed and then she felt something warm touch them. She felt her cheek begin to burn at the realization of what happened. "Try not to be evil anymore alright? And maybe, just maybe if Me and Robyn fail in the future, I'll think about it." He says before using a phrase from her. "You know, to give you incentive."

"O…O.K." She stutters not really knowing what to think as he begins walking away.

"I SEE CROW!" Cyber's voice sounds out across the buildings.

"HURRRY! SUNFIRE GIVE THIS TO HER!" Crow yells up to them as Sunfire gets to the edge.

"Roger!" Sunfire yells down as Crow chunks it up to him.

"CROW, SUNFIRE… WE'RE COMING!" Robyn's voice rings out closer then Cyber's.

"Red X here." Sunfire says tossing it to her.

"SUN WE GOTTA GO!" Crow says as they get closer.

"Sorry, but when they get here they will engage you. Sorry." Sunfire says before Spartan kicking Red X across the building top and blows the buildings corner with a Star bolt and floats down to Crow just as the other arrive.

"Thank you Crow." Sunfire whispers right before they meet up with the girls.

"No sweat." Crow responds.

"So it was you who stole the Xenothuim." Robyn says as soon as they meet.

"Yeah, I said I was getting Sun back and I did." Crow says pointing at Sunfire.

"Really? And at what cost?" She asks.

"Hey Chang. Let's go ready the Titan Mobil." Cyber says and Changeling nods.

"No cost. Red X said she would not use it for evil." Crow says.

"How do you know?"

"Her word."

"Her word is trash. Bad guys don't keep their word." Robyn says.

"She will." Sunfire says. "She isn't all bad. She was just traveling the wrong path. Give her a chance. You know. Like the one you gave me."

"No, _Crow_ took the chance on you. _I_ wanted you dead or jailed and possibly killed in jail." She corrects him. "As did Cyber and Changeling."

"Why are you so mad? You wanted Sunfire back didn't you and here he is. What's the big deal?" Crow asks.

"You broke an order _not_ to give into the negotiation and give her that stuff." Robyn says poking her finger into his chest.

"No I broke an order to save my friend who I actually care about." Crow says. "Unlike _you_."

"I do care for…"

"No you don't care for him. If you cared you would have broken an order for him and you wouldn't be too pissed." Crow says shutting her up.

"I…" She tries to begin but he doesn't let her.

"And wasn't _you_ who said his life didn't matter?" Crow asks.

"No I didn't." She says.

""One life over hundreds isn't important." Your words at the time aimed at him." Crow says quoting her.

"They were a bad choice of words. Return to the Titan Mobil now. Before I fill out a treason report." She says coldly.

"And I'd gladly sign it." Crow says walking away. "Let go Sun."

Sunfire glances down at his wrist protectors and sees Robyn's reflection. With the mask she looked pissed, he knew that under the mask and pissed look she hurt. Crow cut him deep with his words and they weren't even meant for him, he didn't want to know how bad the words cut her.

A quick glance to his side showed Crow was just as pissed and hurt. They both had deep words but he knew even Crow knew he cut deep into Robyn. But he knew Crow was to prideful to admit it.

"" Silence has filled the car for the last 5 minutes. Not the silence like in school or movies, it was the awkward silence where no was brave enough to talk.

Sunfire watched as Crow napped in the front passenger, while Cyber drove. Changeling was also asleep in the back. He looks at the girl beside him and takes her hand. She looks up at him as he brings it up to his lips and kisses it.

Then he saw the thing he was hoping to achieve. A small smile cracked her lips as kissed the top and palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to him. "It was… I was thinking of the majority when she took you."

"I understand. I had those choices when I was the commander of a fleet. You made a good call." He whispers back. "You know Crow didn't mean what he said. He was just defending his actions."

"I know." She answers laying her head on his shoulder.

 **At the Tower**

Even though it was 6:55 everyone at the tower went straight to bed. They did do like they did every night and said Good night, then proceeded.

Except for two.

After Sunfire enters the room Robyn closes the door and pulls him into and deep kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck as his hands land on her sides. She props her leg on the door and Sunfire runs his hand up and down it.

"I've missed that." She gasps breaking the kiss.

"Same." He says as she takes his top off. She feels her belt pop off and her shirt come up. After her shirt was removed she brought her and his body closer and his lips into another kiss.

Her pants slide down and he carries her to the bed.

"You think you remember how your pecker works?" She teases.

"It's going to be in you soon enough. Then we'll see… Who can walk." He says kissing her.

 **2 hours later**

Robyn places her hands on Sunfire's cheeks as she lifts her head to kiss him. They were both covered in sweat and the room was intoxicated by the smell of sex.

"That was amazing." She says giving him peck kisses.

"It was." He agrees.

"You ready to go again?" She asks.

"That's the 45th time. Can we not rest?" He asks kissing her neck.

"We just did. But if you can't continue I understand. Very few men can continue after 45. I guess you're not one of the few." She says as her hands plays with his hair and his kisses on her neck stops.

"I can continue until the four hundredth and forty fifth time." He says.

"I doubt it. You tired at 45." She says rolling onto her side.

He rolls her back onto her back and forces his lips to hers.

"Let's see how long you last." He says as she bites his bottom lip.

"Longer than you." She challenges.

 **Alright guys. Chapter 11. Finished at 11:37 P.M 11/17/15. Alright, so I hope everyone enjoyed this. So… just letting you guys know now, Red X will return later on… But for which side Good or Bad. Anyway. The next I already got planned but I'm going to see if ObeliskX wants to have something in it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, I got to go to bed for school. So good night/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Saved at 11:41 P.M. (Also TF 141 related.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 18

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 18

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 18

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 18

Cyborg/Cyber- 18

 **Alright guys, here is chapter 12 of the story. I think you guys will enjoy this one, because it is going to be a mostly chill chapter. It's also going to be romantic and sweet. In what type of way, I can't say…yet ;). So, going off that I think you guys will be happy with this chapter like all the other chapters… hopefully all the other chapters. Anyway hope you guys like it.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Next Morning**

"Herrrmm." Sunfire groans to himself as he looks around at his surroundings. He noticed they were at the bottom of the bed, and the bed was still damp and had light tint of red, orange, and brown from them sweating and where Roby drew blood on him

. It was also damp from the unhumanly amount of alien semen from him and juice from Robyn. The smell of sex was also heavy in the room. You could cut the smell with a chainsaw and the blade would get stuck in the thickness of it. The morning sun was for some reason extra blinding to him as well, then looking at the time he seen why, it was 10:33 A.M. _"Only an hour and half of sleep?"_

He looks down at Robyn and rubs her soft back. She gives a soft smile as he does and she snuggles closer to him in her sleep.

He carefully removes himself from her and stars to slide out of bed. She lightly grabs his arm as he did though. "Please don't leave." She murmurs.

Thinking she is sleeping he even more slowly scoots. But this time she pulls or attempts to pull him back.

"Where are you going?" She asks yawning.

"To the bathroom." He answers.

"You always say that when I catch you getting up. You always take forever. Where are you going?" She asks trying to stay awake.

"I fall asleep standing. I'm going to the bathroom. Do you want to come with me?" He asks.

"No, it's piss cold out there. You got two minutes." She says showing him a two with her index and middle finger.

"O.K." He says and she drops her grip.

"Two minutes." She repeats.

"O.K." He says and he goes to the bathroom.

A minute and a little over half passed and he returns and he sees her propped up on her right arm waiting for him to return.

"See. I'm back." He says getting back in bed.

"I see. I see you also lost half of something." She says snuggling up to him and he realizes what she is talking about after a second passes.

"It's cold in the bathroom." He says as she gets comfortable on him.

"Nah, you're just naturally small like that. It's o.k though. Your personality makes up for it." She teases sleepily.

"You want me to show you it's the cold?" He asks wrapping his arms around her.

She enjoyed that, no matter how stressed or how doubtful she became of him or even when she was scared when he held her like that she felt safe and so worry free in his arms.

"No. My legs, vagina and stomach hurt from you and last night." She answers falling asleep. "My throat is sore as well."

"That's your fault. Four hundred and seventy six orgasms from you and four hundred seventy four from me. I wanted to stop or sleep but you sweetened me into continuing. Plus I'm sore too. I look like I lost a fight to the tiger or something." He says in his defense.

"We're both at fault then." She says. "Let's not get up today. Let's just stay here in bed and be with each other, just the two of us."

He was going to object, but her nude and warm body climbing on top of him changed his mind. "O.K. We can stay in bed together all day. Just us."

"Thank you." She says not trying to stay awake anymore.

 **Next day**

"Look who it is." Changeling says as they walk into the kitchen.

"You two must have made quite the noise the other night. Changeling woke me up at 2 in the morning to stay in my room." Crow says.

"It was more than quite the noise. Between the loud thumping, my bed rocking, Robyn's moaning and screaming bloody murder, not even you could sleep through it." Changeling says. "You're going to get pregnant if you keep up your current pace."

"Pregnant?" Sunfire asks. He knew he has heard that word on several occasions and that it was either a good or bad thing. He never got much detail about though because Robyn told him it was something that happened to human males and he didn't have to worry.

"Don't worry. Your Tamaranian remember?" Robyn says.

"Oh, O.K. Hey, I'm going into town to see if I can get a new uniform created." Sunfire says kissing Robyn and grabbing a pint of milk and flying out the window.

"I better follow him. He still gets lost sometimes." Crow says, knowing good and well he wasn't going to order a new uniform.

After about a five minute flight of following Sunfire he lands on 35th street and watches Sunfire walk into a Jewelry store. Just like Crow thought.

Every three weeks Sunfire would come to the exact same street and enter the exact same store. He knew why as well. He walks over to the window and sees Sunfire hand the cashier a wad of cash. (5,000 dollars to be exact.) He also knew what he was paying for. A 2 million diamond ring hollowed out along the center with a diamond on top in the shape of a heart.

He was the only person not in the store that knew. He only knew because Sunfire asked him for some money to pay for it. And of course it being Sunfire he gave him the money. He also knew that ring had a very deep importance to Sunfire which was another reason why he gave him the money.

He also would add extra after Sunfire would pay some. So, after Sunfire walked out and flew to get a new uniform he walked in.

"Morning Monica." Crow says walking in.

"Morning Crow. You here to pay for some of the ring?" The cashier Monica asks.

"You know it." He answers.

"That ring means a lot to him huh? Custom design and everything." She asks.

"It does. You just don't know what he would do for her. Like I think if she told him to, he would kill himself for her. You know he has dropped almost all of his traditions and beliefs for her." Crow asks.

"Really? Why?" She asks.

"Because. He wants to be as earthly as he can for her. Even if it meant dropping his beliefs." Crow says.

"Does Robyn know that?" She asks.

"Yeah. She tried to tell him he didn't need too, but he insisted it." Crow answers. "He really loves her."

"What if she denies him when the time comes?" Monica asks.

"I don't know. I'd to see though. Sunfire's little heart would probably break into a million pieces ten times over." Crow says.

"Wow. Well, we're holding up the line. How much you putting on?" She asks.

"How much does he have left?" Crow asks.

"Seven thousand left. Sunfire still doesn't trust checks yet?" She answers.

"I'll put 4000 on it. And no he doesn't." Crow says handing her a check.

"O.K." She says giggling. "Tell him he has three thousand left and that he can pick it up any time after next week because we got to ship it." She says.

"O.K. Thanks Monica." Crow says getting the receipt.

"No problem. See ya again." She says as he turns and leaves.

"See ya." He says leaving.

 **At the Tower**

"I think Sunfire cheating on me or something you guys." Roby says to Changeling and Cyber.

"Why?" Changeling asks.

"Why would Sunfire cheat on you? I mean he does almost everything for you." Cyber says.

"Because I think every morning I wake up and catch him leaving or he has already left and when I catch him leaving or returning he says he is going to or was at the bathroom." She says.

"How long is he gone?" Changeling asks.

"I don't know. Like sometimes up to like an hour so." She answers.

"He can't really do much cheating in an hour or so." Cyber says.

"If it is with Zatanna he can. She can just magic herself to somewhere close and he can fly and meet her. She is always flirting with him and he flirts back. He can fuck her in 15-30 minutes lay and kiss her for 10 take a quick 5 minute shower and return." She says.

"You know he doesn't know what flirting is right? He just mimics whatever he thinks is not going to hurt the person who is talking to feelings." Changeling says.

"Yeah, I flirted with him before you too went out. He just flirted back thinking it was a regular conversation. But, every time he talked and flirted with you he would stutter and fumble on his words. Remember that?" Cyber asks.

"So, maybe he has improved his speech and grammar." Robyn says.

"Look he's not cheating on you. You know he goes up on the roof every morning and night, sometime between 6 and 8 and prays for an hour right?" Changeling says.

"Yeah remember that thing you took down because it blocked the view of the city?" Cyber asks.

"Yeah." Robyn answers.

"That was an improvised prayer booth he and Crow built. It was one of the few customs he couldn't let go of." Changeling finishes. "And you took it down."

"So what are the candles and towel for? They for prayer too?" She asks.

"Yep." Both of them answer simultaneously.

"So, I think any guy that drops almost all of his culture to transfer into a new one has a lot of love for one gal." Changeling says. "I want a guy like that."

"Every girl wants that." Cyber says and they begin talking about girl stuff.

 **Next week**

"So, where are we going? Robyn asks as she and Sunfire cruise down the street. It took them almost three years to teach him to drive but he finally learned. Who knew? A master of 200+ High tech space craft and machines, yet dumbfounded by simple mechanics.

"The Opera." He answers.

"Ooohhh I love the Opera." She says happily. "You hate the Opera though."

"Yeah, but you don't. It's one of your favorite places and if you're happy, I'm happy." He says. He knew the actual reason for it. In three days it was his and Robyn's 3 year anniversary. He was trying to find a way a place to make Robyn his wife. Well he knew how, Crow said he would do that part. He just needed a place that she would like the most when she asks him to be her husband… If she did.

"We can go somewhere we both like. I don't want you to do everything just because I like it." She says.

"I know. Plus I want to do our little secret." He says smiling at her.

"Ah… That's why we are going there." She says. "O.K. We'll do that. Plus extra."

"What is the extra?" He asks pulling in to the Opera house.

"You'll see." She says getting out.

 **Next day**

"You finally decide where you are going to get her to propose to you?" Crow asks as he and Sunfire sits on the roof.

"No." Sunfire says shaking his head. "I cannot find any place to match her perfectness."

"Take her to a place that I take Changeling." Crow suggests.

"Where is that?" Sunfire asks picking his head up.

"Southeast part of the beach. There is a glass shack. Take the cave on the right side of it and go until you hit the end, climb a small hill and you will be on a hillside with the most beautiful sunset you've ever seen. Might even match Robyn." Crow says giving him directions.

"Thanks man." Sunfire says.

"No problem." Crow says.

"So, how long have you and Changeling been the couple?" Sunfire asks.

"We're not a couple." Crow says.

"One does not have a place like that romantic if they are not the item." Sunfire says.

"A month after you and Robyn." Crow answers. "Did I really give it up after telling you that?"

"No, Robyn is not the only female that moans names at night." Sunfire says smiling at him.

"You hear us?" Crow asks. "But we are quit we have sex."

"I do. Robyn doesn't. I got higher level ears than you guys. I can hear frequencies higher and lower than normal humans." Sunfire says.

"Oh." Crow says. "Aight lets go do something. Play a video game or something. Let's do MW3. I feel lucky today."

"O.K." He says following him.

 **The day before their anniversary**

"Hey! Sunfire we're going to the movies you coming or what?" Robyn calls to Sunfire as she and the others wait for him.

"I'll catch up!" He answers.

"Why!?" She asks.

"I got something to do!" he answers.

"What do you got to do!?"

"Stuff!"

"What kind of stuff!?"

"Tamaranian stuff!"

"Oh… Alright then don't be late!" She yells to him.

"I won't!" He tells her and she reluctantly follows the others.

After he hears the elevator ping closed he comes to the main room.

"Where is it?" He asks himself looking all over the room. He lifts the couch and looks under it put it down and takes off the cushions. "Where did I put?"

 **2 1/2 hours later**

"That movie was boring. Sunfire was lucky." Changeling says on the way up the elevator.

"No way, like we said before it was great. And he missed out, not lucked out." Crow says.

"Yeah, it was like one of the best movies ever. Isn't that right Robyn?" Cyber asks.

 **Ping** "Yeah it…" Robyn's jaw drops at the sight. As does the others at the ransacked room. "What happened?"

"A tornado?" Crow asks.

"At least it missed the T.V." Cyber says happily rubbing it.

'"It would have been devastating to lose that." Changeling says.

"It would. T.V. is life." Crow says.

"Who did this?" Robyn asks knowing who.

"Sunfire was the only one here." Crow says.

"Find him." She says and they look for him.

"Is there no wear that is safe?" Cyber asks.

"My room is good." Changeling says.

"Mine too." Cyber says

"Good as always." Crow says.

"So he skipped the room but nothing else?" Robyn says and they pass his room. "What happened in there?"

They all look into the room and how it was the worst room in the building. The bed was on the opposite side of the room, drawer was also curtains on the floor, drapes across from them.

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL IS IT!?"

"What the fuck?" Robyn asks as she and the others hear someone yell. "I swear he better not be in my…" She gets to the room and she goes into shock. It looked just as bad as Sunfire's. "What the hell Sunfire!?" Robyn yells at him.

"I lost it." He answers looking for something.

"Lost what?" She asks angrily. "What did you lose? Nothing could be as important to cause so much mess."

"It is to me." He answers.

"What did you lose mate?" Crow asks.

"My ring … The ring." He answers and Robyn and Crow understand.

"You mean the one in the black box with gold scribblings?" Crow asks.

"Yes." He says.

"I think Red X had something like that. I asked her over yesterday because she, like you said has or is trying to be good. I saw her walk out with it." Robyn says.

"WHAT!?" Sunfire says and flies out the window.

 **Yesterday**

"Hey Robyn, May I talk to you real quick?" Crow asks Robyn as she walks by Sunfire's old room.

"Sure. What's up?" She asks drinking some Dr. Pepper.

"Alright, look Sunfire wants to marry and be your life mate." Crow says.

"REALLY?" She asks and he puts his hand over her mouth.

"Ssshhhhh!" Crow says shushing her. "The problem is, in his culture he can't propose."

"How do you get married in his culture then?" She asks leaning in the doorway.

"The female proposes. The male always gets the object chosen for the proposal and someone gives it to the female. She can't look at until she proposes and the male opens it and places it her wherever it goes, Sunfire got you a ring."

"Awwwe. Can I see it?" She asks.

"No." He says frowing at her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, but I want to see." She says.

"Well you can't, you'll ruin the proposal process. But if that is something you want to do." Crow says starting to open it.

"No, no. I can wait." She says. "When do I propose?"

"On your three year anniversary. He is going to take your somewhere and then you propose." Crow says giving her the box.

"Wow, how sweet. O.K thanks." She says receiving the ring.

 **In the present**

"It feels nice being the giver and not the taker." Red X says entering her house. She begins to take off her gloves when a hand grabs her throat and presses her to the door.

"WHERE IS THE RING?" Sunfire asks angrily and applying pressure. He looks at the green vain popping out of his arm but ignores it.

"What ring?" She asks and he adds more.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have it." He says picking her up off the floor and slowly cutting off her oxygen supply.

"What…hcckc… ring?" She asks chokingly. In an attempt to get him off she presses the electric shock on her belt. "ACCHHHHH!"

She tries to scream as she immediately turns off the voltage as he squeezes harder instead of letting go due to the 1000 volt shock and she tries to remove his hand manually.

"WHERE IS IT? I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" He demands cutting off the last of her air.

"I…ach…hckc…don't know…. Cakfg what…your…fasdf talking bout." She says fading in and out due to the lack of oxygen.

Sunfire watches the vain in his arm pulsate and he watches as her hands let go of his arm not trying any more.

" _This it."_ She thinks to herself expecting to die as he increases his grip on her throat, but instead she feels herself fall to the ground and onto her knees.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" She inhales deeply at the fresh breath entering her she hears a soft thud on the wall across from her and she sees Sunfire sitting against looking at his arm. He puts it down and pulls his knees up to his chest and does something she never though he would. He begins crying into his.

"What… the hell?" She gasps looking at him. He whatever was trying to get from her she didn't have.

That was her thought at the time, but out of curiosity she approaches him staying an arms lengths away just to be safe.

"What's huh erm… wrong." She asks clearing her soar throat.

"I lost it." He says through his sobs.

"I felt that." She says.

"No, my ring for Robyn. I lost it… She said you took yesterday after a meeting." He says wiping his nose.

"I was at… no meeting yesterday. I was here… watching Z Nation." She says. "How do you know where I live anyway? I never showed you the way or address of my house."

"I took the location… from the… stars when you…. captured…me." He answers.

"Come on Sunfire, stop crying… It's sad you like that." She says dropping him a handkerchief.

He blows his nose and semi stops crying. "She isn't going to want me for life mate now. I lost a simple ring… I am not fit to be with her if I cannot keep up with something so simple." He says.

"What are you talking about? I've seen the way she is with you. Ring or no ring she will still be your "life mate"." Red X says still maintaining distance.

"No she won't. I am too stupid for a marriage." He says blowing his nose again.

"Ah." No she understood, or kind of understood. "Why is the ring so important?"

"Because without the ring she cannot marry me or I take her as my wife without it. It is my custom." He answers.

"Can't you get another?"

"No, it must be the default ring… Plus tomorrow is our anniversary and I would not have time if I wanted too." He says covering his arms.

She watches him try to cover them. "Why are your veins green? I though you bleed red."

"I do. It's just a virus or something." He lies.

"Oh." She says. "Well look its late. I got to go to bed because I got work in the morning, go home and tell her, she'll understand." Red X says as he gets up.

"O.K. Thanks." He says getting up. "Apologies for what I did. I was angry and not in my right state of mind. Forgive me."

"It's cool. Night Sunfire." She says.

"Night." He says leaving.

He flies back to the tower even more depressed flies back in through the window which he broke on the way out. It was fixed so he opened and closed it.

The room is also fixed. "Crow fixed it." Robyn's voice says from the bed.

"I am sorry." He says.

"I don't care you acted way out of line." She says coldly. Her tone was colder than the night air.

"I know I did and…"

"I don't want to hear it. You destroyed a lot of stuff." She says interrupting him as he approaches the bed.

"I'm…"

"I don't care if you're sorry. Sorry doesn't fix everything." She says as he crawls to her from the bottom of the bed.

"I am very sorry Robyn. I was blinded by anger." He says kissing her foot, then her ankle slowly moving up her leg. He knew it was a way to end her upset-ness at him.

"Mmmh. Well…" She tries to argue but he was at her inner thigh and she lost her train of thought. "I forgive…you this time." She moans as he kisses her lower lips. "Eekk!" She yelps in excitement as he pulls her down to him. She smiles as he kisses her. "You cheat."

"No, I simply twisted and replaced your emotions." He says running his hand through her hair.

"So what makes it different from cheating?" She asks putting her arms around his neck.

"Nothing." He says taking her back to the top of the bed. She feels him move the hair from her neck and his lips take its place.

 **Day of Anniversary**

"Hey, Crow. Come here." Robyn says pulling him into the closet she was in.

"Thanks for letting me respond." Crow says looking at her.

"Sorry, this is important though." She says.

"What is it?" He asks

"How do I get Sunfire to marry me? Do I propose like Earth guys or Tamaranian? Do I have a special line to say or something?" She asks not wanting to ruin her chance by disrespecting Sunfire.

"You go to the setting and when both of you are together there, take both of his hands and ask him will he take you as his life mate. You tell him why you are worthy to be his mate, he says he will or whatever, you give him the boxed jewel, he unwraps/opens it and places it wherever it was designed to be in this case your finger and he will put it there. Also you have to do it at the or close to the exact time you two became mating partners. Also go to tell how you two got in the set up for dating." Crow says.

"But I don't know that." Robyn says worriedly. "How do I figure that out? I can't ask him.'

"It was 10:23 P.M. You two were in the gym training, you were arguing and you tripped, he caught you and you both fell, your lips brushed against the others and it elevated from there… I read Sunfire's memory to tell you." He says. "Anything else or may I go eat?"

"You can go." She says

"Alright, just tell me if you need to know something." He says beginning to walk out.

Robyn remains in the closet thinking over his words. She looks at her watch. 9:30. she had about 57 minutes left. She began running her lines over in her head. _"Please don't let me mess this up."_ She prays. She had become a lot more religious since dating Sunfire, and why not everything seemed to run smoother since she did.

She pulls her shirt up and places her fingers on the hicky Sunfire put on her belly button. She smiles and her worries seem to disperse. _"Anyone who puts a hicky on your belly button will surely marry you."_ Robyn thinks to herself. _"I better go get ready."_

She leaves the closet, takes a shower, and washes her three times, Sunfire's favorite Strawberry watermelon. She also picks his favorite attire. A purple T-shirt with hip hugging jeans and knee high boots. "Hmm." As she stands in the mirror she takes her shirt off and removes her bra. She puts the shirt back on and removes her mask. She studies herself once more and nods. "There we go. He will like this." She says checking her watch. 10:03. Twenty minutes. She grabs a jacket and heads out the door.

As she climbs the small hill after finding the cave Crow told hear about she finds Sunfire like Crow said. He was doing push up, to from what she to guessed to pass the time.

She looks at her watch. 10:21. "huh erm." She clears her throat to get his attention. He looks up and sees her and falls unto his. She giggles at his embarrassment.

"You came?" He asks.

"Of course I would." She says looking at her watch and it clicks to 23. She takes both of his hand and breathes to herself. "Sunfire, Crow told me why you were here. And I was wondering, if you would take me as your life mate. You know as me being only yours and having hatchlings with you. I believe I should be because after you landed here my only thoughts aside from the normal became you and being with you, plus earth custom says you should take me. She jokes.

"Also I think you should take me because I love you and we have done so much together. Do you take me as your life mate?" She asks letting go of one of his hands.

"Of course I want you to be my life mate. Plus earth customs says so." He says bring her joke back. She smiles and reaches into her pocket. "But how did you know of my marriage custom?"

" _Skinny jeans and ring box do not mix."_ She thinks struggling a bit to get it out. She gets it out and hands it to him. "Crow told me about your customs and marriage. He took this and gave it to me and made it very clear not to open it."

Now it made sense to him. Robyn had it and blamed someone else so he wouldn't suspect a Titan.

"Before you open it is it a big rock or little rock?" She asks.

Knowing she is talking about the gem on top he answers. "Big."

"How many karats is it?" She asks.

He raises an eyebrow but answers. "All of them."

She tilts her head in confusion. _"All of them?"_

He opens it and Robyn holds her hand out with her ring finger waiting. The moonlight lit the ring up perfect for when it slide onto her finger. It dazzled and she became awestruck by it. It was a beautiful changing shade of light pink, and rainbow. She brings up closer to her face to see and her jaw drops.

"What's wrong?" Sunfire asks worriedly.

"It's just… Is this glass?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"It's all diamond except the red in the center. See that ruby red? That is your blood, the lightly glowing blood is mine." He says.

"Kind of worried about the blood she pushes it aside. 'So, beside that it is diamond?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers. "The top gem is also diamond and in the shape of a heart."

She was so amazed by him. Not only was it almost pure diamond what also made it special was why and what it had in the center. In the center was exactly half of his blood and half of hers.

"The reason it has blood is because, when the ring is placed on your finger the pulse of blood flowing and warmth of your finger would make the blood flow and mix with each other and when they mix in the heart the fractioning light would hit the heart and the blood would refract with that light and the ring would change colors depending on the lighting." He says watching her. "I'm sorry it isn't as perfect as you but I couldn't find anything else small enough to fit onto it."

After admiring the ring and his words she breaks into tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? I am sorry, do you want me to get another one?" he asks frantically.

She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him. "No… I don't… **sniff…** want… another one. This one… is… **sniff…** perfect." She says looking at him. "I'm crying… because you went… through… so much trouble… for me."

"I wanted you happy." He says wiping the tears.

"I am happy. But I'm not good enough to have a pure diamond ring. A simple engagement ring would have suited me just fine."

"You are to me. You are worth as many diamond rings as there is stars in the universe." He says and she begins crying again.

"I love you so much Sunfire… Ooh I don't deserve you. After how I treated you when you arrived and still treat every time I doubt you." She says and he leads her chin with his finger and he brings her lips to his.

He wipes the new tears from her cheeks moves the hair from her eyes.

"So are you still going to be my life mate?" He asks and she smiles softly at the worry in his eyes.

"Yes Sunfire. I'm going to be your life mate… And we are going to have however many hatchlings you desire." She says.

He picks her up bridal style like she loved. "Let go back to the tower and tell the others." He says.

"O.K." she says as they fly back.

 **Alright guy's chapter 12 is done at 3:15ish 11/25/15. I lost track of time. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it romantic and special. I hope ObeliskX enjoyed it. I don't know about the next chapter yet. I'm going to ask ObeliskX what he wants the plan I got is he does a chapter and if I get an idea while writing it I do the next chapter. It has worked pretty well so far plus he/she has liked all of my chapters so far. This one will hopefully go into the liked category as well. If you have any questions about the chapter review it and I will answer it or attempt to answer without giving away future details. So, good evening or night for whatever time you read this. Saved at 3:35 P.M 11/25/15.**


	13. Chapter 13

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 18-19

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 18-19

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 18-19

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 18-19

Cyborg/Cyber- 18-19

 **Alright guys chapter 13. This chapter is going to be a change compared to the last one. In this chapter Robyn and Sunfire get into a fight/argument and say/do some regretful things to each other. Well that's all I can think of at the moment. I kind of started the chapter before typing this so I got to be careful at what is typed. So, now onto the chapter.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Later that night**

"Wow." Robyn says laying on Sunfire still being amazed by her ring. After sweet talking and a few sweet and innocent smiles she got Sunfire into bed. She knew it was well past an hour since then and she was still playing with her ring. Sunfire had long ago feel asleep. She would have too but she found a green and red laser pointer. Thus for the last hour she was changing angles and making light shows on the ceiling.

"Mrs. Graysonfire. Racheal Robyn Graysonfire. What a great combo." She says happily. "Two years… Two years and Sunfire will be my husband and I his wife." She asked Sunfire when they were to get married he said two years because that way they would definitely know if they were meant to be. Plus that was when Robyn said she wanted to be married and have kids. She loved that she said that when she was dating Simon and Sunfire remembered it.

"Oh no." She almost drops the ring as Sunfire shifts in bed. So to be safe she put the ring on her drawer.

She feels herself roll onto her side with Sunfire who had his arms around her.

"You finally stop being amazed?" He asks brushing the hair from her face and their eyes meet. Something he loved. Her eyes always amazed him. Always sparkling and shining in the sun and moonlight.

"No, I almost lost it so I put it up." She says loving the feel of his body on her as he pulls her against him and they are nose to nose. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you begin talking about your name. The ring is no longer an importance. I know I have you now." He says no longer worried now that they are engaged.

"It is to me. It shows that I will never find or get a more loving man in my life." She says enjoying the feeling as their lips graze with each word.

"And I a woman." He says and she pecks his lips.

"Tell me you love me again. I love hearing you says it now." She says sweetly.

"I love you Robyn… I love the sound of your voice greeting me in the morning… I love embracing you and holding you in my arms." She melts at everything he says and kisses him every time he finishes one. "That good enough?" he asks lovingly.

"Hey Sun. I want you to go back to your tradition and customs. I don't want you to marry me and have everything I believe in and not have your own beliefs." She says rubbing his cheek with her fingers.

"I don't think you would enjoy my other customs." He says.

"Sure I will. You have accepted mine I can accept yours." She says giving him another peck. "Besides a good future wife wouldn't make her future husband drop his customs. So, do you want me to be a bad wife?"

"No I do not. I want a good and loving wife. Like the girl I am engaged to now. Don't you agree?" He asks rubbing her sides.

"Yes." She says and she feels his hand travel south. "You really in the mood for sex?" She asks.

"No. I just want to feel and enjoy you." He says. "You just seem so much more interesting now."

"I know. It is that way with you." She says kissing him. "Let's make love again. I want to feel you to the fullest."

"It's late though." He says as she rubs his arm.

"But I'm sooo excited. We are engaged Sun. Come on, do me for me." She says smiling at him lightly and has hair dangling over her eyes.

He moves the hair and she presses her lips onto his and forces her tongue into his mouth and flicks it awaiting his next words. "You win." He mumbles with her tongue still in his mouth and she smiles at her trick.

 **Some time later**

"Hey Sun, I'm going to look at the lingerie O.K?" Robyn says after picking Sunfire some matching clothes. "Any specific color you want me in?"

"Red or Black." He answers. "I love those on you."

"I know, besides those two. I have plenty of red and black at home." She says.

"Blue then… or olive green… no… orange… or yellow." He says. "One if those colors."

"Alright. I'll surprise you then." She says handing him his clothes.

"I'm going to the vitamins." He says receiving them.

"O.K. We'll meet at register 6 when were done O.K?" She says and he nods. "See you in a bit."

He watches her walk off before heading to the pharmacy.

"Hello." He tells the girl behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She asks.

"Umm… do you have any injection needles? You know the type that hisses when you use it." He says.

"One minute please." She says crouching behind the counter. "We have one box with three needles."

She comes back up and places it on the counter. "This it?" She asks and he nods. "5.50."

He hands her the money and takes the receipt. He tells her have a good day and heads to the vitamins. When he gets there he takes the needles out and straps then to his leg. "Flintstones." He says grabbing the Flintstone's gummi vitamins. He then heads to the check out.

"Did you get them?" Robyn asks getting off the pole she was leaning on.

"Yes." He answers walking up to her.

"Alright give it to me so I can pay for it." She says holding her hand out.

"Can't I put it in the basket myself? The only thing in there is a blanket." He asks frowning at her.

"No. There is something under the blanket that you can't see yet." She says swiping the vitamins from him. "Now stand over there and watch out the window until it's checked out."

She watches him grumble to himself and walk to the end of the register. The cashier overhearing some of it giggles to herself.

"You're wrong for that." She tells Robyn she puts the stuff on the counter for check out."

She looks over at him and shakes her head. "Nah, he wanted me to surprise. It's not a surprise if he sees it."

The girl giggles again and points with her pinkie at him. Robyn turns and sees Sunfire "fixing" his hair in the reflection of his phone screen.

"Stop that." Robyn says throwing some gum at him. "Children." She mumbles.

Finally the items get checked out and they leave.

 **Later that night**

Sunfire sits on a crate in the underground junk yard and stares between his arm and at the yellow liquid that filled the needle. "So Sunfire the decision. Cut your power in half… or play it out."

"You can't rely on a drug to suppress you powers all the time."

" _I know, but it's my best option at the moment."_

"Think about it. Would Robyn want you doing that to yourself? Crow could help you."

" _What if Crow can't? You want to risk it?"_

"Crow won't fail. Crow won't let me do anything harmful to anyone." Sunfire finishes talking to himself and puts the needle down and starts to walk off but stops. He turns back around and picks it up the needle. He heads back into the remnants of his old ship and remakes the formula. After remaking it takes a bio-foam canisters and takes it apart and replaces it with a needle. _"There now if I get to the point where I am at no return I got a safety net."_

He clips it back to his belt and sets out to find Crow. His search is cut short due to the remembrance of everyone being in bed he turns and heads to Crow's room, but he bumps into Robyn in the hallway.

"Oh there you are baby." Robyn says rubbing her eyes. "Will you please come to bed?"

"I can't I need to…"

"You can and are and you don't need anything. You _need_ to sleep. And hold me in yours arms while you do." She says grabbing his arm and forcing him to follow her. She gets to the bed and forces him in after her. " **YAAAAAWWNN**. See? This is much warmer **yawn** and comfy than out there." She drapes his arm over her and entwines their fingers and happily begins to go back to sleep.

He shakes his head amusedly and pulls her to him. He kisses her cheek and she happily sighs. "Night."

"Night." He says back.

 **A couple weeks later**

"Hey, Sun whatcha… Didn't Robyn says get rid of that a week ago?" Crow asks walking onto the roof.

"Silkie? No she said kill it, it's a bug. But I didn't. Isn't he cutest creature?" Sunfire asks putting it in Crow's face.

"Uhh… Yeah." He says backing up. "Adorable. You better not let Robyn see it…"

"Him. Not it." Sunfire corrects politely. "Besides. I'm not scared of Robyn."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Crow says. "Be careful though. When you and Robyn fight you guys fight you fight."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning." Sunfire says playing with Silkie.

"Hey lets go get some food." Crow suggests.

"Alright." Sunfire says putting down Silkie.

"You up for Pizza?" Crow asks as they walk down the stairs.

"Yeah. Pizza is always good." Sunfire says as they get in the elevator.

 **Later**

"What the fuck?" Robyn asks looking at her half eaten pillow. Now that she saw it half the stuff in her room was eaten. "OW!" She looks down and kicks the over grown bug that bit her leg across the room. "I told Sunfire to kill you."

She walks over and lifts her leg to stomp it but gets jerked back. "What the…?"

"What are you doing?" Sunfire asks looking at her.

"I'm killing that bug. It has eaten half the stuff in here and it bit _me._ " She answers angrily. "Why didn't you kill it when I said too?"

"Because it is in my custom not to kill anyone or thing less defenseless then you. Would you want me to stomp you if you were Silkie?" He asks.

"Yes I would because I would be stupid bug. Now go kill it or I will." She says glaring at him.

"No." He replies flatly.

"Fine." She says coolly. "Scared to kill a little bug."

She walks over and right as she went to stomp it Sunfire jerks her back and pushes her onto the bed. "You said I could keep my customs. Letting him live is one of them." Sunfire tells her sternly.

"It appears I was wrong. Your customs are stupid and unneeded." She says.

"He is hungry. And just what is your problem with him? You're acting like the female dog over it."

"That thing bit me. And what did you call me?" She asks angrily eyeing him.

 **Crunch, crunch.** They look over and watch him eat the leg off of a chair and then one of her bras.

"THAT LITTLE!" She goes to stomp it but Sunfire was faster and snatches it up.

"Silkie you are not helping here." He says.

"Give it to me." Robyn says holding out her hand.

"No." Sunfire replies.

"GIVE IT TO ME. It is not a suggestion it is an order. Either you kill it or I will. We do not need any more of Killer Moths insects to terrorize the city." She says angrily. "Plus it ate my new bra."

"I don't care. I cannot kill it." Sunfire says.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your stupid customs. "Shut up my cus…." "No you shut up bitch I am talking. First it was that nasty jello shit you made, then is was that thing you tried to covert, Oh, and we can't forget about that shit your supposed to make every day. I was wrong a while back. I'm getting sick of your customs and because them getting sick you. I don't know which is stupider. The customs or the one that follows it. NOW GIVE ME THAT BUG!"

She lunges at him and he jumps back. "Sunfire! You can either keep that bug or let me have it. Now make your choice."

"The bug." He answers and she gets angrier. "Let's go get the others opinion. They all agree with you I'll give it up."

"O.K lets go then." She says and he follows her.

"Titans. We got a problem. That bug ate half the stuff in the room and my property. It is also Killer Moths which makes it a villain. Now do you think we should keep it or drop because of Sunfire's customs?

"How do we know it is evil?" Changeling asks.

"It was created by Killer Moth. How can something _Created_ by a bad guy be good?" Robyn says.

"Well something has been eating things around the tower and that is the thing that sounds capable of that. So I'm with Robyn." Cyber says.

"I am too." Changeling says going back to her book.

"Well Crow?" Robyn asks as he looks between the two.

"Uuh." Crow says thinking.

"Don't help me Crow it will be worse on you later. You are not getting Silkie." Sunfire says defiantly.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BUG! You said that if everyone agreed I would get it. Now if you do not give me that bug then we are no longer engaged. I can't marry a man who is so stupid that he can't see his choices are dumber than him." She says taking off her ring.

"Fine. I can't marry a woman who is such a bitch she can't choose a life over personal problems." He says in retaliation and she drops the ring and rubs it beneath her boot.

"You stupid moron. Choosing a bug. I'm glad you choose that. I've gotten tired of you anyway." She says coldly walking past him.

"It seems I made the better choice." He says flying off and the others blink at what just happened.

"They'll get back together. It was just a lover quarrel." Crow says hopefully.

"Yeah but it takes a lot of anger to make Sunfire cuss." Cyber reminds.

 **A week later**

"Robyn I think you should talk to Sunfire." Cyber tells her.

"Why? He is the one who doesn't know how to make a decision." Robyn replies.

"I don't normally care about people or their relationships but I think Cyber has a point here." Changeling says.

"I don't care. I am right here. You two agreed. Besides I only thought I loved him. It was just a school girl crush. I only loved him for the sex." She says getting up and leaving.

Cyber and Changeling watch her walk around the corner.

"Sunfire is worthless anyway." She tells herself. Sunfire is the one who choose a bug over her anyway. She hadn't seen Sunfire either over the past three days and frankly for once she didn't care.

"Come on man. Go apologize to her." Crow says to Sunfire. "You aren't emotionally healthy at the moment man. You haven't talked to anyone you barely talk to me."

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I got Silkie and that's all I need. Besides if I talk to you much Robyn will get pissed at you as well." Sunfire says. "Speaking of which you better go before Robyn begins looking for you."

"Aight." Crow says getting up. "Later man."

Sunfire watches him leave and goes to pet Silkie when a powder drizzles past him. He looks up and prepares to fight but finds a small girl floating above him.

"Hi. I'm Charlee. You are Sunfire yes?" The girl asks him.

"Yes. How do you know that?" He asks her

"When you and that other man were talking he said your name." Charlee says. "It is not good to hold in anger."

"What do you know? You are only like eight." He says looking at her.

"I know anger is bad. I also know a way to control anger and your power without medicine." She says catching his attention.

"How did you know that?" He asks studying her.

"I have magic. I can sense what is wrong with people. I want to help you." She says.

"Why should I trust you?" He asks.

"You shouldn't you don't know me. But do you really want to rely medicine all of your life?" She asks.

"No." He answers. "How do I control it naturally?"

"You release it in a controlled environment. Like in the gym or something. Or better yet. I could set up simulations. I will return tomorrow at 9 I want you to meet me at the Northeast City bank." Charlee says.

"O.K." Sunfire says as she tells him bye and flies off. "You hear that Silky? I am going to get cured for my anger."

 **Next day**

"O.K Sunfire. I set up a fake bank and money inside. I want you to go in there and take the money. But the people are going to say a lot of mean and hurtful things. But you got to ignore them and not get so mad you fail. Just get semi-mad. After you get the money we will talk about what they said and why they said it."

"O.K." He says putting on the mask she gave him.

 **Three weeks later**

"Wow. Charlee thanks. It is working. I didn't get hurt this time and my power did not get the best of me." Sunfire says giving her the bag.

"See? In a healthy and non-violent way." She says taking the money he handed her.

"Are we doing this same time tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes. We are going to a bigger place though. The Jump City International Bank. They are really mean and hurtful if you can survive them then you are no longer vulnerable to hurtful words." She answers.

Sunfire begins to fly off but is stopped.

"Hold. This is your last bank robbery Calypso." A female voice says.

"Calypso. No that is Charlee." Sunfire says turning around.

"You're under arrest too… Sunfire?" Robyn asks seeing him standing there.

"What are you guys talking about? Charlee isn't a bank thief. She is helping me with me anger." Sunfire says.

"Who is Charlee? If you hadn't been a stubborn idiot and came on our missions you would know that." Robyn says.

"Shut up Robyn. Don't make it worst. You're the one that made him against us in the first place because of your pride." Crow says as Calypso starts laughing.

"She is right Sunfire. You've been robbing banks. Do you really think a bank would have name calling as a defense? I went ahead of time and told them you were coming. That why they said stuff." She says laughing.

"What? But…" Sunfire says and then the others get trapped in a cage. "What are you doing?"

"I am helping you. Remember you said you didn't care if anything happened to them." She says.

"I said Crow was O.K though." Sunfire says.

"But he is going to turn on you. Remember when you thought Robyn would always be there for you?" Calypso asks.

"She was angry." He says and the cages disappear. "NOO!"

"They were unneeded. If you can beat me I'll let them go and not hurt them any further. You lose and they die." She says. "Deal?"

"I have no choice do I?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Let's see if you can pull your anger out now." She says throwing bombs at him and he goes into evade mode.

 **Roll, boom, roll, boom** Sunfire runs and rolls in attempts to evade barrage of bombs. _"Come on. You have to get angry to get some power attacks."_ He tells himself.

" _Sunfire its Crow. We can see but not hear you. Do listen to what lies she feeds you. Do not get mad. She feeds off anger and Robyn is full of it. She is slowly feeding off of her and Robyn is too stubborn to give in to how lucky she is and be happy to have you boyfriend or not. Use happiness man. Think of Silky. You know I've been feeding him and stuff when you aren't there."_ Crow says in his mind. _"Also why do you think she is so powerful? She was feeding off your anger when you were robbing those banks. That's why you don't get as hurt as easily now."_

" _Really? You take care of Silky?"_ Sunfire asks. _"Thanks for the info. And can you transfer my happiness to her?"_

"Come on? Can't get any power?" Calypso asks tauntingly.

" _No not directly. But I can put your thoughts into Robyn's mind. Think of all the things that make you happy. Use her. Not all of her just most of her."_ Crow says.

" _Alright."_ He says and begins thinking of things. **Boom** "Ah." He grunts as a bomb hits him and tosses him into a wall.

"What happened did you stop running? You give up?" Calypso asks.

Sunfire then goes into offensive mode and begins to throw punches and kicks at her. **Whack, whack, thump, thump, Wham.** She stumbles from the air at the blows. "What the… Why are you so successful? You should be slow from anger withdrawal." She says bitterly.

"I'm skilled." He says simply and begins charging a starbolt. _"Come on Crow…. She is slowing down. Get her to stop for ten seconds."_

" _I'm trying. Robyn is being stubborn as hell."_ Crow says. _"She is slowly giving in."_

Sunfire then switches from offense to defense mode in attempts to disorient her.

Finally she lands and stumbles.

" _This is it man. DO it."_ Crow says.

 **WRRROOOM** A green bolt of energy streaks across the air and into her. She hits a wall and slides down.

"Release my friends." He says holding a green hand at her.

"Fine." She says twitching. Sunfire watches as the cage returns to view. "I guess you… win."

Sunfire backs up as her body begins to vibrate. **Stt Stt.** He watches as her body rumbles. **BOOM.**

A small explosion knocks him back and he covers his face as mechanical pieces fall everywhere. Then a piece catches his attention. The Symbol for the Hive.

He pockets it and heads to the cage. He used star bolts to melt the bars and let them out.

"You to going to talk?" Cyber asks seeing Robyn still being semi-stubborn.

"When we get back to base." Robyn answers. They collect the stolen money and return it, then head back to the tower.

Seeing it was 10:30 they all decide to go to bed and get the details from Robyn and Sunfire in the morning.

Sunfire was in the doorway of his room and a hand gently grasps his arm.

"We need to talk." Robyn says semi-sternly. "Let's go to my room though."

"Um… Alright." Sunfire says cautiously and they go to her room.

When they enter she sits on the bed and crosses her right leg over her left and he turns a chair around and sits in it across from her.

"Well?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Well what?" She asks.

"You said we needed to talk. So talk." He says.

"Yeah I did. Sunfire what did you make me do? Look, Sunfire about what I did and said last. I'm sorry. I was…wrromg… wong… Iwaswrong." She says, saying the last part quickly.

"Oh… I know." He says trying to be playful. "You are not the only one at fault. I should have listened to you. I couldn't have killed it but I could have put it somewhere. I'm sorry for getting you mad and causing you to say that stuff."

"So, I take it you're a criminal now?" She asks. "You did rob 12 banks."

"I thought I was training. If you want me as a criminal, good luck taking me down. Or I could be your little criminal." He says poking into her kinky side.

A soft smile cracks her lips. "Well, you're a pretty nasty criminal. I might need to give you therapy."

He smiles as she seems to have semi-forgiven him.

"So do you want to sleep with me again?" She asks cautiously.

"I won't get hurt will I?" He asks.

"No promises." She says as he gets up and walks over to her.

She watches him uncross her legs and kneels. "Do you still love me?"

"I don't know." She answers watching his reaction. She knew she loved him but every time she tried to think of forgiving him the memory of their fight would enter her mind and anger her. That's why she held the grudge so long. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I have always loved you. I even got you this." He says handing her a small rectangular box. She takes it and opens.

"Awe. It's beautiful." She says looking at the necklace with a Ruby and Emerald gem in the shape of her R.

"So?" He asks.

"I do still love you." She says putting the necklace on the drawer. She cups his face and pulls him into a kiss. "Mmm."

She moans at the feel of his lips on hers she slowly pulls back and motions for him to get on the bed. "Let's go to bed O.K?"

He gets in and holds her close. She rubs her hand up and down his arm as he draped it over her waist.

"Robyn?" He asks after a moment.

"Hm?" She asks tilting her head.

"Are we still set for marriage?" He asks carefully.

She stops rubbing his arm.

"I don't know. Feel my right hand on the ring finger." She says as his hand rubs it and he feels her ring. "Do you want me as your wife? You know a bitch who can't make a choice?"

"I did not mean to call you that. If you think about it. In the prison movies I have watched bitch is good is it not?" He asks and she giggles.

"No. It means that you are theirs." She says.

"So you are my bitch then?" He asks turning her to him slightly to look at her.

She thinks for a moment before answering. "No, you have to make me it." She says rolling back over.

He thinks it over and pulls her right shoulder sleeve down and kisses her and neck. He holds her arms in place and his body as wall to stop her from rolling.

"Sunfire stoop. I want to sleep." She whines.

"Say then. That way when I say it, it will have new meaning." He says continuing.

"Mmmm. Fine…Yes Sunfire. I am your bitch… will you stop so we can sleep now?" She moans sexually frustrated.

"Yes." He says rolling her over and kissing her lips again before she snuggles into him.

"Sunfire, you know what would be nice right now?" She asks sleepily.

"What?" He answers as she rolls onto her stomach.

"A nice long back massage." She replies. "It would make your bitch happy." She says placing her hands under her pillow.

"Mhhm. O.K. You deserve a nice massage… I'll give you something else you deserve later." He says kissing her neck and straddling the small of her back and begins by massaging her shoulders.

 **Meanwhile 20 miles**

A pillar of green smoke enters the atmosphere in the mountainside of Jump City.

"Uuhh… You seeing this Delta One?"

"Roger that Houston. We see it. Can you angle the camera to the left over?" Delta One the airspace watcher for Jump City asks. "Are we scheduled for any satellite launches tonight?"

"Uhh… No info at this time Delta stand by." Houston the controller of the Nation's airspace says as a bunch of personal search through documents for the day.

"It must have been a phantom dot Houston. We got nothing on radar now. There must have been an asteroid that got obliterated in the atmosphere." Delta says after the screen goes cold.

 **Alright guys. There is Chapter 13 done at 8:38-8:39 P.M. 11/29/15. I hope you guys like it. To be honest I just put stuff on this one. I tried to make it interesting but I just couldn't get much in it. Hopefully you guys found some interesting things in here. I'm going to get ObeliskX's thoughts later after this is posted. I will also see about the next chapter. I got an idea at around 8:45-8:50 to give a possible future chapter. So, off of that there may be a possible future action. Or it is just an asteroid from space that exploded. I don't know we'll see later. So until then I hope you guys enjoyed this one, sorry for any lameness. Well, goodnight/morning for whatever time you guys read this. Finished typing at 9:33-9:45 P.M. 11/29/15.**


	14. Chapter 14

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 19

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 19

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 19

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 19

Cyborg/Cyber- 19

 **Alright guys here is chapter 14. Alright thanks to some very good criticism I know what to not do on another chapter like the last one. Any who, this chapter is going to have Sunfire's brother Moonfire come to Earth in search of him, because despite of Sunfire's attempts in the beginning to send space capsules to his home planet, they never actually made it to their destination thus Sunfire's family knows nothing about if he is alive or not. So, Moonfire comes to Earth to find out. Also Sunfire has some secrets that come out. Oh and not sure if it was wondered but the reason the chapters are always a day or week from the last chapter is because I want to get in as much of Sunfire and Robyn into a set age. Like at 20 they are going to get married. Anyway just putting that out, well onto the chapter.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Three days after**

Sunfire groans sleepily as he tries to blink the sun's morning rays off as they pour through the window. He shivers as a cool liquid slides down and into his armpit. He carefully lifts Robyn's head and wipes it off. He rolls her off him and he goes to the bathroom. He rubs his eyes and uses the bathroom.

He walks back to the bed and looks down at Robyn. He kisses her cheek and gets a small smile in return. Not wanting to leave her bed awake and waiting for him while he went and prayed he licks her cheek and waits for the smack or hit that always followed and it never came. So he gets up and goes to the roof.

 **Later that day**

"Hey have you guys noticed the green smoke floating over the mountain range?" Cyber asks looking out the window.

"Yeah I and Sunfire saw it this morning on the roof top. Got a call from the top too. Don't worry I answered it and they said it was just an asteroid." Crow says.

"An asteroid?" Robyn asks.

"Yeah. A new type found for the scientific community." Crow says and Sunfire begins laughing.

"What?" They all ask seeing him laugh.

"Haha…. That isn't…haha…an asteroid." He laughs and instantly stops. "That is the cloaking signal for a small warship."

"WHAT? What type of warship?" Robyn asks grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her. He gently grasps and removes her hand.

"Smoke like that… Maybe a pepper… or a clipper. Nothing for an invasion. Just the first phase." He answers.

"Phase? How many phases are there and what is phase one?" Crow asks.

"Reconnaissance of course. To make sure the planet is worth taking…and to be honest this planet might not have that risk… It disgusted me at first. " Sunfire says.

"Aside from that last comment what if it is worthy of taking?" Cyber asks.

"Reasonable negotiations. Let the Tamaranian's have access to your resources."

"If the planet resists?" Changeling asks.

"Depends on the resistance. If it is peaceful they considered if the planet does not attack and let them take the resources needed to return, then they done. If hostile resistance... then they glass the planet and harvest the glass for use on ships and other war needs." Sunfire says coolly.

"Glass?" Robyn asks raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Like when you smelt sand. Do you not know how glass is made?" He asks.

"Yes I know. What I mean is _how_ do they glass it?" She asks more clearly.

"Simple. A Star Destroyer. The most powerful warship in the Galaxy." He answers proudly.

"So, basically, resistance is futile?" Changeling asks.

"Yes." He answers. "My home world lives and breathes for war."

"So are our planet is basically done?" Crow asks.

"No. You have 24 hours for them to decide if it is worthy. They go to all of the leaders and negotiate. Some survive some don't." He answers.

"So, they kill everyone?" Cyber asks.

"What? No, we are not savages. We evacuate all civilians and people that cannot defend themselves such as hatchlings and the elders." Sunfire says.

"And what do they do with people who surrender." Robyn asks.

"Relocation. There are millions upon millions of planets in our universe. We find a planet that suits the requirements for the people help them rebuild what they once had." Sunfire answers.

Robyn was about to ask another question when there is a **bling** and knock from the elevator.

"Who is that?" Changeling asks picking at her noodles.

Cyber and Crow shrug and look at Robyn. "It aint mine." She says.

"I'll go and look." Sunfire says and walks over to open the door while the others wonder who it could be. Sunfire looks over the pad and places his finger on the pad and enters the pin. There is a **ping** and the door opens.

"BROTHER!" Two people say at once and the other Titans watch Sunfire and someone give each other a big hug. "It has been so long. Please, please enter."

Sunfire offer the orange skinned man into the tower. "Everyone this is my older brother."

"You going to introduce us mate?" Crow asks.

"Yes. Everyone this is Moonfire. Moonfire this is my Earth family." Sunfire says happily.

"Hello. Will you introduce me to their names and their meaning to you?" Moonfire asks politely.

"Indeed. Moonfire, this is Crow, my Earth brother. I trust him with the equivalency as you. These are Changeling and Cyber my Earth sisters I have the same trust as Crow with them. And this is Robyn, my uumm." He scratches the back of head. "Mate." He squeaks and the others see the hint of fear he had.

"Hello. I am sorry for the intrusion but I am here in search of someone and I have found him." Moonfire says turning to him.

"Etam? Era ouy suoires? Ouy wish to etam htiw a doll?" He asks in Tamaranian.

"What are they saying?" Cyber asks Crow.

"Umm. Something about a mate… Robyn I think." He answers.

"Sey, I ma suoires. I ma yrros rethorb. Tub I evol reh. Ew ydaerla did eht gnitam rof Earth." Sunfire answers.

"Uhhh… Sorry… uuumm. I love her….did… mating for Earth." Crow says.

"Ouy od wonk fo that noitome. Woh od ouy wonk fo ti?" Moonfire asks.

"Uhh. You do not know that emotion… how you know it." Crow says.

"I denraer ti refter ym tsrif skeew ereh. I dlouc ton gnirb flesym ot mrah reh ro eht sretho." Sunfire tells him.

"I learned after a few weeks. I could not bring harm to the others." Crow says trying to understand.

Moonfire shakes his head slowly. "We will talk about it on the way home."

"I am sorry brother. I cannot return to stay. I wish to stay here with Robyn. Are to be wed in a year." Sunfire says

"Ouy evol reh huh? Ll'I llik reh erehw ehs sdnats." Moonfire says lifting his arm.

"Love her. I'll where she stands." Crow says.

"On." Sunfire says smacking his arm down and his brother chuckles.

"No." Crow repeats.

"Sah ehs tel ouy ekatrap ni reh tiurf." Moonfire asks.

"Has she let you partake in fruit?" Crow says raising an eyebrow.

"Sey. Revenehw I hsiw." Sunfire answers.

"Yes. Whenever I wish." Crow says.

"I always let him have fruit. He should turn into a fruit because he eats so much." Robyn says crossing her arms. "Accusing me of depriving him. I'm not like that… anymore." She mumbles.

"I have had more than you brother. At least two from each world I have visited." Moonfire says.

"You win this time. But I have only one fruit I want to eat from." Sunfire says.

"I will win the other things on this planet as well." Moonfire says and they return to the others. "I must admit though, you have a beautiful bride. Even if she is not from our planet."

"Thank you." Robyn says not knowing if it was a compliment or not.

"Is she a doll?" He asks looking at Sunfire.

"No. She is not." Sunfire says frowning at him.

"So, Moonfire. Can you tell us some stories about where you have been?" Cyber asks looking him over.

"Yes. I have many stories about my adventures. Plus I have more than Sunfire since I have not been on the same planet for a while." Moonfire says beginning a story.

 **Next Day**

"So what is there to do on this planet?" Moonfire asks after breakfast.

"There is the movies?" Sunfire suggests.

"What are movies?" Moonfire asks.

"They are Earth's version of our Holo-shows." Sunfire explains.

"Oh. Then a movie will do." Moonfire says.

"You want to do the movies Robyn?" Sunfire asks.

"We got nothing better to do." She says hopping up.

 **At the Theatre**

"So is this movie? It has no entertainment behind it." Moonfire whispers to Robyn.

"It's the commercials. It is showing things that are coming out next." Robyn whispers back.

"I'm sorry for being not understanding things as quickly as Sunfire." Moonfire says.

"It is fine. Sunfire didn't learn overnight either. It took him a while to learn Earth's ways." She answers.

Sunfire frowns at his older brother as he flirted with Robyn. "Kcid" he mumbles.

"What?" Robyn asks.

"Nothing. The ads are lame." He says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"True." She says laying her head on his shoulder. She smiles as he lightly rubs her arm as the movie begins.

"What do you have to eat on this world?" Moonfire asks after the movie.

"I don't know. What do you want to eat? There is a wide variety of foods." Robyn says as they exit.

"Let's go to that weird place on 3rd and McIntosh Street. It is good." Sunfire says. "Plus there food is close to ours in texture and taste."

"Ewww, they suck." Robyn whines. "We can go this time only because of Moonfire."

"We can go somewhere you desire." Moonfire says. "I want something exotic to eat."

"What is exotic to you?" Robyn asks.

"Huddle House is exotic. They have nothing that is near our planet's food." Sunfire says.

"Huddle House? I love them. What do you say Moonfire? They have a variety of foods to eat." Robyn says.

"Sure. Anything new is always exciting." Moonfire says.

 **Few Days later**

"So, how much have you shown my brother? I know he has partaken in your fruit."

Sunfire stops outside the door leading to the roof of the tower at Moonfire's voice. He leans into the crack and listens.

"I have shown him everything. And what fruit are you talking about?" Robyn asks curiously.

" _Your_ fruit." Moonfire says as he and Robyn sit on the roof. "I know you have given him yourself."

"Yeah he has partaken in my fruit or whatever. I let him whenever he wishes. He is my future husband. I let him do whatever he wishes of me." She says.

"You know. It is customary for the bride to be to let her future brother taste her to make sure doesn't have any bad intentions." Moonfire says placing his hand on her thigh.

Sunfire shakes his head and turns around. He knew what was going to happen. A few nice words and sweet gestures then she wouldn't want him. Just like back in learning tower (School) with Grace. He was actually into her more than friends. Until Moonfire came and talked her out of him.

"Uh, no. I don't care about that custom. My custom is to only let Sunfire "taste" me. Sorry." She says moving his hand and scooting over.

"That is alright. You are the first woman who has turned me down. Sunfire must mean a lot to you… Unless you knew I was supposed to be the prince and not him." Moonfire says.

"What? He is no prince. He is a commander. He told us what he was when we first got him." Robyn says.

"Did he?" Moonfire asks. "He must not trust you enough to tell you he was a prince and still is prince. That is why I am going to take him back to Tamaran so he and Starfire will be married and become King and Queen of Tamaran." Moonfire says.

"You marry family on your planet?" Robyn asks getting disgusted at the thought.

"No, that is forbidden. Why do you say that?" Moonfire asks.

"Sunfire told us Starfire is his sister. He has a picture of her." Robyn says.

"No, Starfire is his bride. After his tour to the Swirly Verse or your "Milky Way" as it is called here, he and she were to be married after I returned. After a year I returned and there was a substitute Prince in his place. His 2nd in command by executive order." Moonfire says.

"So, Sunfire is an engaged prince, and I have been sleeping with royalty?" Robyn asks.

"Yes. You also corrupted him. He knew nothing of love, and hate or any emotion until this planet. He did not need love he married for Kingship and nothing else. We worked hard to keep him pure and one woman ruined it all." He says.

"Me, I ruined nothing. He wanted to learn, so I taught him. He needs love, everyone one does." She says offended.

"No, love makes you weak. Love is a warrior's worst enemy. For if he cannot kill the one he loves for the greater good then everyone dies in our world. Sunfire has so much love for you that if it came down to the two of you, he would lose. Love was not meant for him. He is different. He is… was the most innocent person in our world. Knew nothing of laying with a woman, knew nothing of murder, or crime, All he knew was fighting and why we did it. You and this planet changed him." Moonfire says getting up. "If I as you I'd let him go. He is not meant for you or this world. Well, it is late. Goodnight."

She watches him walk off and a flood of thoughts enter her mind. She brushes them off and heads to bed.

"Sunfire… mhm… What is wrong?" Robyn asks later that night as he and her lay in bed. They didn't always have sex like the others thought. Sometimes they would just lay in under garments kissing enjoying the others warmth like they were now.

"Nothing." He says kissing her lips.

"You're lying." She says as she runs her arms across his shoulders. "You only get tense when under pressure or your lying."

"It is nothing." He says kissing her cheek.

"Don't lie Sunfire. I know something is bothering you." She says lovingly but forcefully making him look at her. "I also know you have lied to me about yourself, and you're "Sister."" She says. "Now tell me what is wrong." She says sternly.

"You." He says flatly.

"Me?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes. You and the others are so amazed by my brother. You are so amazed you are going to let him have you because it is a custom from my world. I heard you two talking on the roof on my way to pray." He says running his hand across her cheek tenderly.

"Sunfire, I am not giving him myself for your custom. It is my custom that only you can taste me, like you are now." She says some of her anger subsiding. "I do want to know about Starfire. And your Prince ship." She says sitting up in the bed.

"How do you know of that?" He asks.

"Your brother. You two are leaving tomorrow with his armed personal guards to go back to Tamaran. You are going to marry her, become king, I become a lost memory on a worthless world." She says coldly. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't marry me you are already set to be wed? I know it wasn't sex, so what was it?"

"It was for you. I am not going back. I made Yttocs the Prince on my place. It was an executive order I gave when I launched the pods to send them back. I do not love Starfire. I am engaged because that is what I was told to do and I obeyed. But now, here, I am prince on this planet, and you are my princess and lover, we will marry and you will be treated as a queen… _my_ queen." He says taking her hands and holding above her head and kissing her.

"Mmmh. That… sounds… amazing." She moans into the kiss. "Tell me again what I am going to be. I forgot."

"You're my princess… my lover… my queen… and I will… treat you… like the… queen you… will be to me." He says kissing her and her neck.

She longed for her fingers to go in his hair but they were out of her control and in his hands. "No matter what Moonfire told you, I will never leave you. No matter how angry we get, I will fix us." He whispers in her ear and then kisses her earlobe. She brings him to her lips lightly bites his lower lip.

"Me too." She says looking into his emerald eyes. "Now, let's go to bed. Moonfire is leaving tomorrow."

"And I'm staying here. With you." He says kissing her once again.

She lays against him satisfied with her cleaned conscious. After about 30 minutes she couldn't sleep because of something Moonfire told her. _"He cannot stay here even if he doesn't leave with me. He will get the homesickness and want to leave. We have both seen the way he looks into a star filled night. He is not watching stars. He is longing to go home. He hasn't seen it in 5 years."_

She rolls over and looks at Sunfire. She places her hand on his cheek and studies him. She knew he wanted to see his home again, but she was the reason he stayed. _"I'll tell him to go back home in the morning. I don't want him to be unhappy because of me."_

 **Two weeks later**

Robyn laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked at the empty spot on the bed beside her and sighed. "Huh." She hears the doorknob jiggle and she pulls the cover to her mouth and pretends to be asleep. She opens her eye that's laying on the pillow and watches a head poke in. After a few seconds it pokes back out and a person enters the room.

"I know you're awake." Sunfire says getting in bed.

"No I'm not." Robyn replies as he gets close to her.

"You are. You answered to something I said." He tells her while playing her hair.

"I sleep talk." She says.

"What about this?" Sunfire asks placing is lips on hers and after a few seconds she tilts her head and they kiss.

"You win. Let's go back to sleep though. We have a long day." She says after the kiss.

"Alright." He says and they head back to sleep.

 **Later that day**

"I'm a mother!" Robyn says happily jumping around in the gym bathroom. In her excitement somehow she heard someone humming outside the bathroom door. She opens it and pulls in a confused Changeling.

"Changeling, look." Robyn says holding something in front of her face.

"What?" Changeling asks politely pushing her hand away and taking the object in her hand. She looks it over and aside from a digital II she didn't know what it was. "What is this?"

"A pregnancy test. It's positive." Robyn says happily and Changeling drops it.

"Ew. Why didn't you tell me that before I took it?" Changeling asks picking it back up. "Wait… It's positive?"

"Yes. At first I was sad and crying because I was pregnant, but then I remembered who the dad was and how much he adored children and I got happy at the thought." Robyn says.

"Uhh, congratulations?" Changeling says unsurely.

"I can't wait to tell Sunfire." Robyn says happily.

"Shouldn't you wait? You know go to the doctor and see if you can have a kid or something. You know that way you don't get both of your feelings up." Changeling asks.

"Your right. I'll set a doctor's appointment for Friday." Robyn says appreciating her friend's suggestion.

 **Three days later**

"What's that noise?" Changeling asks herself as she walks into the gym to train. She round the corner and finds Robyn sitting in the floor with her knees to her chest and she was crying. "What's wrong Robyn? Don't you have your appointment in an hour or so." she asks.

"No, I cancelled." Robyn says.

"Why? I thought you was excited for it?" Changeling asks.

"It was a fucking false positive." Robyn answers sadly. "I got my period today. It was late."

"Oh, I'm sorry Robyn." Changeling says crouching and putting her arm around her. She felt awkward but it seemed to help Robyn.

"Thanks **sniff** Changeling." Robyn says getting up and wiping her nose.

"No problem. And don't let this get to you. You can always try and get pregnant anytime. All you got to do is wink and Sunfire will take you. You have a ton of influence on him." Changeling says.

"True." Robyn says wiping her eyes. "You and Crow going to have a kid?"

"What?" Changeling asks.

"Don't lie. Sunfire told me about you two. Plus you can't complain about me being loud in bed anymore." Robyn says playfully. "Oh Crow, harder baby harder… Remember that from like a month ago?" She asks mocking her.

"That was once." Changeling says.

"So that wasn't you sneaking into Crow's room last night?" Robyn asks.

"What? No one better not be in his room after me." Changeling says before turning red at Robyn's smile.

"It was you." Robyn says winningly.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go train some." Changeling says.

 **Hey guys. This chapter was finished at 3:01 P.M 12/11/15. Sorry for taking so long. It was supposed to be done Monday but I got sick and couldn't do much. Not that you guys need to be told but it is hard to think when sick. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There is two more chapters after this one. There is going to be chapter 15 then the Epilogue. Yes, I know the end of a good story. I think this is my or the second most popular story I have made. Anyway, sorry for anything you guys didn't like about the chapter, I was sick but also wanted to get it done. I think most of you guys will like it though. Well I got to get this ready for posting so good evening or morning or night for whatever time you read this finished typing and saved at 3:08 P.M 12/11/15.**


	15. Chapter 15

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 20

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 20

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 20

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 20

Cyborg/Cyber- 20

 **Alright guys, here is the last chapter of the fic besides the Epilogue. This chapter is going to be action filled but not in the traditional action sense ;) if you know what I mean. Also will have Sunfire and Robyn become husband and wife before the action. Also Sunfire is going to meet Batwoman or Lucey Wayne to get her blessing to marry Robyn because even though the marriage rituals are different both require parent or guardian permission from the bride to be parents or guardian. Well, that is all I can think of not to give anything much away. Also HEAVY lemon near the end. If you don't ike that stuff you can skip it or whatever. So, onto the chapter.**

" _Thinking"_ **Action** _ **Flashback**_

 **Chapter 14**

"Three weeks Sunfire. THREE WEEKS! Can you believe our wedding is in three weeks?" Robyn asks Sunfire excitedly grasping and shaking his arm as they walk around the mall trying to find "the perfect wedding invitations".

"I know. In three weeks we will be wed." Sunfire says watching her. He knew the wedding was really important to her, because ever since she turned twenty a month ago she has been counting the weeks to her set wedding date. That was also why he dreaded tomorrow, because tomorrow he had a meeting with Lucey Wayne, Batwoman herself to ask for her blessing so he could marry Robyn. It wasn't the meeting that worried him though. It was who was going to tell Robyn she couldn't marry him.

"Sunfire, who's tradition are we going to use for the wedding?" She asks sitting down on a bench at one of the in store restaurants.

"Uum… How about you pick between our cultures. And maybe if you choose the right one then we can have the celebratory night tradition after the wedding." He whispers nipping her ear.

"Oh? And what is that?" She asks slowly tilting her neck.

"I didn't get it at the time, but after the wedding, the husband and wife spend however much time needed in private to do whatever they can to the other to gain dominance in the relationship." He answers pulling away from her neck to her dismay, but she knew they were in public and they didn't want to go to jail for sex in public.

"So, what would that be?" She asks looking at him sexily.

"No holds barred mating until the other can't physically continue or surrender dominance to the other." He says snaking his arm around waist and pulling her to him and she giggles at the move. "So, let's go and find those cards shall we?"

"We shall." She says taking his hand as he offer it to help her up.

 **Next day**

 **Ding, dong**. Sunfire stood uncomfortably messing with his tie as he awaited for the door to be answered. Finally a woman around her 50's he assumed answered the door. "May I help you?" She asks.

"Yes, Hi, uum… I'm Sunfire." Sunfire says politely as he could.

"Oh yes, you wished to speak with Madame' Lucey. I am Alyssa, Lucey's butler and assistant." Alyssa says.

"Alysa who is it?" A female voice calls from in the house.

"It is Sunfire Ma'am. Remember the young man who made an appointment with you over a pressing matter?" Alyssa asks.

"Oh, yes I remember let him in." The voice says.

"Miss Lucey will see you now." Alyssa says.

"Thank you." Sunfire says entering. "Oh, these are for you." He says giving her some flowers and follows her to the living room.

"Hello Sunfire. You have some business?" Lucey asks from the couch where she was laying.

"Yes. It is about Robyn." He says and Lucey immediately sits up.

"What is wrong with her? What happened? Is she in a critical state?" Lucey asks getting up and getting in his face. "Answer me. And why do you have flowers? What happened to her?"

"Nothing happened. And these flowers are for you. Orange Tulips. Robyn said they are your favorite." Sunfire says backing up and holding them out to her.

"I like him. He gave me Magnolia's." Alyssa says.

"Uh huh. Thanks. Alyssa take them please." Lucey says and Sunfire gives them to her. They watch Alyssa leave.

"What is so important that you made a meeting with me about Robyn?" Lucey asks eyeing him.

"Well… uum… you see… well you already know Robyn is engaged." Sunfire says nervously.

"Yes. Engaged to you." Lucey says flatly.

"Yes." Sunfire say licking his now extremely dry lips. "Well, I was umm… You see it is proper in my custom as it is this one that males should ask permission of his partners parents for their blessing to marry their daughter…"

"And you want my blessing for Robyn?" Lucey interrupts finishing for him.

"Yes… please." He says.

"No. You can't have my blessing." Lucey says turning around.

"What? Why not?" He asks.

"I don't like you and I don't like how you make Robyn feel. You are almost the only thing she talks about in letters and emails." Lucey says.

"So?" Sunfire asks.

"SO, you cannot have my blessing and you cannot marry her." Lucey says sitting down. "I can give you 5 million dollars. 3 million more than you paid for the ring, if you break up with and leave her. Then leave Earth. After you spent the money of course."

"What? No… Look Ms. Wayne I am sorry but I cannot and will not do that. I am going to marry Robyn with or without your blessing. Besides, you can be the one to break her heart, because I can't, I told her that we would be together until she ended it, not me." Sunfire says preparing to run as he watches her reaction.

"I guess you are fit to marry my little girl. And call me Lucey." Lucey sighs catching him off guard with the changed expression. "I know I didn't tell her enough but she is my and will always be my baby. When you get back tell her that Alyssa and I love her and that we expect wedding invitations."

"I will. Thank you." Sunfire says leaving.

 **Three weeks later**

"I can't believe it you guys. In one hour I will be married to Sunfire." Robyn says happily sitting in the chair in her room the Church gave her to use. She had on a Starbolt green shirt that went to her belly button and a mini skirt that stopped at her upper thighs with green flame latex gloves which she removed because her hands were sweaty. Not just her hands were sweaty though. "Man it's like a sauna in here. You guys hot? It feels kind of hot."

"No its not hot and who knew that you would marry an alien out of all people?" Cyber says trying to fix her hair.

"I knew they would get together from day one. You saw the way they acted toward the other even if Robyn did think she hated him." Changeling says.

"What do I do if I forget my lines?" Robyn asks getting out of her happy state. "Will he still want to continue the wedding? Do I really have to wear this thing?"

"Yes you do. He doesn't care if you forget anything as long as you take him as your husband." Cyber says.

"That kind of suits you." Changeling says jokingly.

"I can whoop tail in this." Robyn says looking at the outfit. "But it doesn't feel like me."

"Go out naked then. Sunfire would be very pleased if you came out like that." Cyber says nonchalantly.

"So would everyone other guy in the room." Robyn says.

"Like they would stare long. Sunfire would knock them out." Changeling says sitting down.

"True." Robyn says playing with her hair.

"Don't be nervous. Nothing is going to go wrong." Cyber says seeing her playing with her hair.

"I know. I'm just nervous about the wedding and the after affects. Sunfire is going to be the man I stay with for the rest of my life." Robyn says letting go of her hair.

 **Sunfire**

His arm palms are sweaty, knees weak arms are heavy there's vomit on his sweater already, Cy's spaghetti. He's nervous but on surface he looks calm and steady to drop bombs, but he keeps forgetting what he wrote down the whole crowd grows so loud, he opens his mouth, but the words won't come out, he choking how, everybody's joking now the clocks run out times up over **BLOUH** snap back to reality ope, there goes Sunfire he puked.

"You alright in there mate?" Crow asks from outside the stall.

"Yeah." Sunfire answers coming out in a sleeveless purple armored one piece with wrist protectors and Crow hands him some Tic-Tacs.

"Robyn won't want to kiss puke breath." Crow jokes.

"Thanks." Sunfire says putting five in his mouth.

"You look like crap." Crow says smiling a little.

"I feel like it to both of those. I am not going out there." Sunfire wiping his mouth.

"Don't stress it man it is part of your custom and already know Robyn is going to say she does. If she wasn't you would have broken up by now." Crow tells him.

"You are right Crow. She would not be here with me if we were not to be wed." Sunfire says patting his shoulder. "Thank you Crow. But what about everyone else? They will think it is weird."

"See? I'm always right man. And so what? Anyone has a problem with Robyn marrying an alien I'll throw them out deal? Now you feeling better about the wedding that is in 10 minutes?" Crow asks and Sunfire nods. "Alright then let's get ready."

 **10 minutes later**

Sunfire is standing at the alter with Changeling behind him as he stares at the floor so no one sees his blood red face.

"Oi, Chin up man. Robyn is on her way man." Crow says bumping him with his elbow as the music for the wedding begins mixed with a little seemingly over happy strange sounding instrumental.

Hearing Robyn is coming he quickly looks up since it has been a whole day since he last saw her he looks down the aisle at the stunning girl walking down it. He smiles at her appearance. A red short with green sleeves and a R on the left breast matched with green gloves. She was also in a pair of green shorts that barely covered her past thighs, a pair of green pointed shoes, topped off with a golden cape.

"Hck, hck." He chokes on a left over Tic-Tac and Crow quickly pats his back.

"Don't die yet mate. Say you're I do's first." He jokes as Sunfire recovers.

"Do you see her? She is stunning." Sunfire says looking her up and down with his eyes.

"I see her bro, and she is." Crow says who is surprisingly intrigued by her.

"It seems you have those two captivated." Lucey says as she walks down with Robyn.

"Or they think I look funny in this." Robyn says.

"Trust me sweety, Sunfire is the funny one." Lucey says as they reach the end. She only meant to kiss her cheek, but her motherly instinct came in and she pulls Robyn into a surprised forceful hug. "I can't believe you are already a wife."

"I'm not his wife yet." Robyn says still surprised by the hug as she hugs Lucey back. "Besides, we both knew this day was coming."

"I know, but not this early. I still see you as my little girl trying to be Batwoman in her bedroom after she thought everyone was asleep." She says softening the hug.

"It's not like anything will change though, the only change will be I'm a wife." Robyn says as Lucey finally breaks the hug.

"I know. Just make sure you're not 100% but 1000% sure you want Sunfire as a husband. I don't want to attend more than one wedding." She says finally letting her take her spot in front of Sunfire who is once again blood red.

"Hey baby. You ready?" Robyn asks smiling at him.

"Yes. Are you?" Sunfire answers.

"I am. You look great." Robyn say looking him over.

"You look very stunning as well." Sunfire says just as the priest begins.

"Umm. To be honest folks I never done this type of thing but I assume it is the same since the two have their own vows. So, people of Earth and "Tamaran" Tamaran we are here today in uhh… "Holy" Holy Matrimony to wed these two under the audience of you and "God" God." The priest says as Robyn helps him with what he didn't know. "Now the couple has their own vows. Who shall start? "Sunfire" Sunfire please give Robyn your vows."

"Oh, uummm. Robyn I tried to make the perfect vows for you but that was impossible for me. So, I hoped from the heart will work. I knew from day one that I was somehow going to make you mine even though you were ice cold to me, but I understood why. Then one day I somehow broke the ice and the warm loving woman came out and it turned out she wanted to be with me like I did her. If I was frozen inside of a moment an hour glass full if sand in the palm of my hand if could I capture it, so no more time passes through it, I could make this moment last forever. As we become wed we begin to move as one, in perfect unison just like the moon and sun. I know that according to both of our beliefs that once we are married we are together forever and I think that is the best thing in the universe because there is no one else in the galaxy that I would want to be with. You are a loving, funny, sweet, kind, beautiful, and one of the most intelligent people I know. I can't wait for the priest to tell us to say our I do's so you will be mine permanently and in the future we have a family together with two daughters like you said you wanted. And I will be with you through all of your sicknesses, and for all of our ups and downs and no matter what happens I will not let our marriage end for you are the only woman I want as a wife." He manages to say even with the dress making him almost lose track of his words.

Robyn was thinking over Lucey's words and about all the what ifs until Sunfire gave his vows. "What?"

"Robyn, your turn for vows." The priest repeats.

"Oh yeah sorry." She says wiping her eyes. "Sunfire, to be honest I almost doubted us, until your vows. Those were the sweetest things I have ever heard that isn't on T.V. I had a vow written down, now I can't remember it so, like you I'm coming from the heart. Some kept on saying one of my last boyfriends was the best Simon or Kevin. Maybe their trying to distract it from the fact that I found the perfect man, or maybe it's cause you aint human, maybe it's because of that. But I don't care about that. My love for you was playing in the beginning but now the mood has changed and I want you as a husband and father of my children. I love you for you and your personality even if it isn't what many would define as normal, but to me it is and that is one of the many things that I love about you. I don't care if you aren't what others like, all that matters is my opinion of you because you are my sweet, loving, strong, naïve, alien. And through sickness and health, for better or for worst, I want you and only you as my husband." She says moving the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Robyn, Do you take Sunfire as your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." Robyn says getting jittery at the few moments left until they kiss.

"Sunfire, Do you take Robyn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks.

"I do." Sunfire says and the radiant smile that spread appeared across Robyn's face was instantly permanently sketched into his mind

"Now for the exchanging of rings." The priest says as Crow hands Sunfire his and Red X (Robyn couldn't decide between Cyber or Changeling who to have as hers so Cyber suggested someone else and Changeling said Red X since Sunfire seemed to favor her.) hands Robyn's hers. She watches as Sunfire tenderly takes her right hand and removes her glove and then slides the ring on it. She then takes his and slides on his ring.

"Is there anyone in the room who objects to why these two should not be wed today?" The priest asks and no one objects. "You may kiss the… bride." The priest didn't even finish the sentence as Robyn flung her arms around Sunfire's neck and deeply kisses him. Sunfire not surprised by her surprises anymore takes her waist and pulls her closer.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest says as they break the kiss and the crowd applauds.

 **15 minutes later**

"Oh this feels so much better." Sunfire says happily walking out of the restroom adjusting his left arms wrist protector then his right.

"You look better as well." Crow says handing him a bag to put the dress in. "Oh this is Heidi. She wants to talk to you. She's a fan and wants a pic with you."

"I thought he looked good in the dress." Robyn says jokingly.

"Hello." Sunfire says and then gets confused by her response.

"She's German. She says that you are her favorite Titan. Handsomest too." Crow says translating. "I doubt that but whatever, everyone has their opinions."

"Ich spreche Englisch, wenn Si emir einen Kuss zu geben. Es ware respektlos, wenn Sie es zu leugnen. " She says sweetly.

"She said she'll speak English if you kiss her. Plus it would disrespect her if you don't." Crow says.

"No, she will speak English and not get disrespected." Robyn says eyeing her.

"That the only way?" Sunfire asks and she nods.

"Are you disrespecting her?" Crow asks and Sunfire shakes his head.

"No I don't like disrespecting people. Does a kiss on your cheek count?" He asks and she nods. "What harm could come from a kiss on the cheek?" He says shrugging and when going to give her the kiss she turns her head and her lips catch his. Sunfire's eye widen at it, but not because of the kiss, because of who was watching the kiss.

 **Click** goes the camera as Crow takes the unexpected picture. He then goes back to the recently taken to make sure he actually saw what he did.

Robyn's jaw drops at the move and how the girl pulls back like it was nothing.

"Thank you. Now I can tell my friends in Germany I kissed the Sunfire." Heidi says as Crow hands her the picture.

"Hey, I'll catch you later man." Crow says as Robyn just stands there and her eye twitches lightly. "Hey, Robyn you O.K?" Sunfire asks waving his hand in front of her.

"No, What happened to a kiss on the cheek?" She asks sarcastically.

"I didn't know she was going to do that." Sunfire says in his defense.

"No, but you continued the kiss." Robyn says.

"I couldn't push her away or anything." Sunfire says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't break traditions." She says mocking him.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who kissed someone else." Sunfire says pulling her into the restroom and locking the door.

"Yeah, but you're the only one to kiss someone else when you just got married to me." Robyn says crossing her arms.

"What about that guy you kissed right after we danced when I went to get you some more of the champagne?" Sunfire asks. "You know because he guessed he would never get to kiss the strongest and most beautiful Titan?"

Robyn's face then becomes a light shade of pink. "That was different."

Sunfire smiles at her appearance. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips and unlocks the door. "Let's go out and talk to the people we invited here." He says taking her arm.

 **Sometime later**

"Huh." Red X sighs to herself as she sat at the table resting her elbow on the table and had her head laid against her hand as she watched Sunfire and Superboy arm wrestling and how Sunfire wasn't really trying. She smiles as Sunfire finally ends the match effortlessly. _"He is something else."_

 **Tap** "Huh?" Red X shakes her head after something softly smacked her.

"You know it is not polite to stare at a just made husband." Robyn jokes after play smacking her with the back of her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Robyn. It's just, He has this effect on me." Red X apologizes.

"It's cool Red. I'm just messing with you. He has an effect on lots of people." Robyn says sitting down beside her.

"I know that, but his with me is different. Like really different." She says.

"How different?" Robyn asks.

"Different as in I wish I were you… I mean… he is the only person to only give me a chance. For most of my life almost everyone saw me as evil and bad, so that is what I became… The bad guy. Then I hear of the Teen Titans and then I figure out the leader's weakness… Sunfire." Red X says.

"Really? I remember that." Robyn says raising her eyebrow.

"I mean I kidnapped people before and they did whatever I asked if I told them they would get some but would stop when they realized they wouldn't. THEN Sunfire came into the picture. I teased and played and played and teased him but he wouldn't take any of my bait. Then the second day we… he talked to me as a person and not a villain. He had no worries for his life or anything. He just kept telling me stuff and trying to make conversation and then that night we started talking. I also told him the door to his cell was unlocked, and you know instead of escaping and running, he stayed Robyn… He stayed and tried… did show me the good in me. Then on the roof, I didn't escape he kicked me off the roof and told me to turn a new leaf, he trusted me after only a couple days of talking he believed in the good in me." Red X says staring at him again. "You're lucky Robyn."

"I know. Sunfire really did make an impact on you huh?" Robyn asks after hearing her story.

"Yeah. He did." Red X says. "Well, I'll catch you later Robyn, I got to use the restroom."

"Later." Robyn says watching her walk off. Robyn gets up and walks to Sunfire who was talking to Flash who was intriguing him with his speed.

"Wow, you're really fast to go all the way to the tower and grab a soda." Sunfire says.

"Huh herm. Sunfire may I speak with you?" Robyn asks tenderly taking his arm.

"Sure." Sunfire says slightly saddened.

"Hey man, your married what'd you expect? Catch ya later." Flash says leaving them.

"So, umm you know how you like kissing other girls." Robyn says.

"I don't like kissing other girls, she turned and kissed me." Sunfire corrects.

"Anyway, What if I told you to umm…kiss Red X? I mean you know as a sort of reward for being a good guy?" Robyn says.

"Haha. You're funny. You just want to hit me." Sunfire laughs.

"No Sunfire, I'm serious. You've really made an impact on her life. I think a kiss would make her stay on the hero side." Robyn says. "Besides, if I like how you do it then I'll do something special tonight."

He tilts his head as her silk soft hand traced his cheek and jaw. "Fine." He says.

"Thanks baby." Robyn says as he walks to Red X.

"Hey, Britney may I have a word." Sunfire asks Red X.

"Sure Sunfire. Anything for you." She says happily as he pulls her aside. "What is it?"

He watches her tuck the left side of her hair behind her ear and then takes look at Robyn who gives him a "Let's go" movement with her hand.

"Uh, Look, Robyn wanted me to give you this… You know, for staying on the hero's side and that it might keep you there." He says.

"What would that bemhh." She barely finishes as he presses his lips to hers. Her eyes widen in initial shock, and after a few seconds she kisses back. "But you're married."

"Robyn said to do it and figured you would stay a good guy." Sunfire says as she sways a bit and slowly runs her tongue across her lips.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll stay a good guy." She says not swaying anymore. "You think Robyn will let you fuck me?"

"Haha. No, I couldn't anyway. Like you said, I'm married, besides I don't think I could anyway." Sunfire says.

"Yeah. I know." She says smiling at him. "Thanks for the amazing kiss though."

"No problem." He says loving the twinkle in her coco brown eyes.

"I'ma go now alright. Catch you later." She says walking off.

"See? Not so bad." Robyn says approaching after she left.

"I was right after all. I told you a kiss would do her good." He says smiling at her.

"You? It was my idea." She says as he pulls her to him.

"Not that I remember." He says in her ear.

"On second thought, it was your idea." She says giving in to him.

 **4 hours later**

Sunfire fumbles with the bedroom door as Robyn has his tongue trapped in her mouth and finally it pops open and Robyn walks them backwards into the room as he closes the door. **Clink** Robyn hears her belt come off and hit the floor just as Sunfire picks her up and throws her on the bed. She watched him remove both of their shoes and socks and then looks up to check something as he pulls her to the end of the bed.

"Mmmhhh." She groans as she feels Sunfire rubbing various parts of her body. She feels him lift her arm and remove her shirt, then he holds her arms above her head and lightly bites and nips her neck. She knew she couldn't do anything at this end of the bed and she had get him higher up, but not going to let him make her sexually sensitive she wraps her legs around his waist and rubs her crotch against his to even it out.

She feels one of her hands get free as Sunfire moves her higher up on the bed further then she wanted. "Uuuhh." She moans pleasurably as he undid and slid his hand in her into her pants then stuck two finger forcefully in her. She rubs herself against his fingers as he skillfully rubs and pinches her. _"Fuck_ Aaahhh… _this isn't good._ Aaaahhh _Where is that button?"_ She feels herself arch her back as she tries to think to herself but Sunfire's forceful finger fucking gets in the way. _"No, no, no, no, no_ AAAAAHHHHH!" She feels herself cum on his fingers.

"You done yet?" He asks kissing her sweat covered cheek.

"No." She pants as pulls hers and his pants off with his free hand. _"Where is it?"_ She wonders as he begins playing with her again and she feels around for the button. "OOHH SUNFIRE." She exclaims as he lightly pinches her sensitive bud. "YES!" **bloop** She says happily as the button grazes her fingertip enough to press the button.

"Hey!" Sunfire says surprised as he flops onto a board looking down at her.

"No holds barred right?" She asks tiredly and playing with his hair. "Wasn't it suspicious that I barely fought back? You should know your wife when it comes to fucking by now."

She taps a few buttons and the table moves into a vertical position to where he is eye level to her. She places her hand behind his head and gives him a deep kiss. "Mhhhhm." She pulls back and licks his cheek. "This position is much better don't you think?"

"No, this way isn't fair. I can't move." Sunfire whines struggling to get free.

"I know. Don't you just love electromagnets? So handy that any metal alloy will stick to it." Robyn says honey sweet voice as she snakes her hand into his boxers.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles sweetly. "Now this can either be done the easy way or the HARD way." She says squeezing his fully harden dick and he groans in pained pleasure. "Well?"

"Never." He groans as she skillfully plays with him, her fingers very tenderly stroking and rubbing him.

She reaches up and pinches his left nipple. "What?" She asks again.

"Suck it." He groans as she pinches a little harder.

"I will later." She says reaching up and putting her middle finger under his armpit and begins tickling him instead. She figured physical exhaustion would tire him out and make him give in before she would sexually assault him and if it didn't then he sexually tire easier.

HAHAHAHA!" He laughs as she does.

She then slides her other hand to his abs and does the same thing.

"Do you give?" She asks still ticking him.

"HAHAHA No hAhAHA." He says through his laughing and since both of her hands were full she decides to bite him to and she bites his right nipple while simultaneously ticking him.

"AAHH, HAHAHA, AHHAHAHA." He laugh/cries as she does.

"Give yet?" She asks giving him a break since he was hoarse now.

"Never. You can suck my dick." He says hoarsely defiant.

"Nice choice." She says kissing him again and then pulls down his boxers, then her panties. "I also got toys."

She reaches under the bed and pulls out a leg high box. "Last chance for the easy way." She says opening and getting a small silver ring with three light blue lights out of it and putting it on the bed.

"Never, you suck at the fucking." He says defiantly and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asks grasping his penis and dropping to her knees.

"Really." He pipes as she smiles up at him.

"We'll see. Someone is not going to be able to think straight by the end of this, and it isn't going to be me." She says squeezing and lightly jerking him. She watches him strain against the magnet and not how he was trying not to thrust against her hand as she jerks him. She then decides one hand wasn't enough and begins using both hands and starts using two different motions by using her left hand to squeeze and roll her thumb on his head and her right hand to jerk and squeeze his shaft. "There we go." She says as the warm orange liquid of his pre-cum begins to form and she uses her thumb to rub it in and he slowly starts thrusting against her hands against his will.

"Arrrgh." He strains himself against the magnet as he feels himself thrusting and his cock beginning pulsate.

"Uh Oh, Someone is close." Robyn says as a massive amount of heat forms around him and his thrusts increase.

"Aah." She feels his thrusts slow down as he groans at her and she knew he was very close, and sure enough she felt him twitch, but his release didn't come because she squeezed him right under the head and stopped him from releasing. "Heeey." He whines. "I gave you your release."

"Yeah, but I want to win." She says letting only a small squirt of his cum out and she holds back the rest until the twitching stops. She then rubs the cum she out around and up and down his shaft and head. "Say you surrender I'll give you the best release yet."

"You couldn't give a virgin release." He groans.

"Alright then. A little liquid never hurt anything." She sticks her tongue out and slowly runs it up his shaft. He strains even more against her since he knew she knew he loved her mouth when they were doing it. Then she takes him in her mouth a little past the head and sucks and licks that one area.

"HCK, HCK!" She chokes as he thrusts himself all the way into her mouth and into and stretching her poor throat and he begins thrusting into her as much as he can as she tries not to pull back and let him think he beat her at her own game but air withdrawal came in and she needed to breathe. "HUUUH." She breathes as she pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking down at her.

"Nothing… Just getting… you a little wet." She pants getting up and grabbing the ring thing and placing the barely fitting object on his saliva covered penis. She eyes it for a second and licks it over and over for a minute then picks up a small remote.

"What's that?" Sunfire asks looking at her.

"A toy… for my amusement." She says standing up and kissing him.

"AAHH!" He screams into their kiss as she pressed he button a second into it.

"See? My amusement." She says getting on her knees and licking and jerking him.

"AHH!" He screams in a sort of pleasure as the shocks become kind of nice.

"Give in baby and it will all go away except for me, my mouth, and whatever other part of me you want." She kissing the swollen head.

"No, those shocks are like you… weak." He says trying to be smart. "AAAHH!"

"Reeally now?" She asks amusedly after pressing the button. "Oooh, you get bigger!"

"What?" He asks hoarsely.

"You get bigger than your normal 10 inches after every shock." She says hornily. "I wonder how big you'll get."

"AAAAHH!" He screams as she presses the button for a continuous five seconds and this time it forces out an orgasm.

"You give?" She asks jerking him and getting out more cum and rubbing his cum all over his cock and slicking it in his cum.

"Never. AAAHH!" He pants as she rubs the cum around his head and the ring and presses it again for the same time limit.

"Wow." She says amazed by his new size. "What's this?" She wonders looking at the silver chipping off of the ring. She shrugs it off as heat chipping off the paint and hits the button again wondering how big will it get.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunfire screams as pleasurable shocks volt through his cock and gives him three more orgasms and she still keeps it on. "AHAHAHAH AAAAHHH **CRACK tink, tink.** AH, huh." He pants heavily after getting two more orgasms before the ring broke.

"Hey!" Robyn exclaims as the ring breaks in half and falls to the floor. She bends over and picks up the two pieces and places it back in the box. "Ow! Whoa." She says rubbing her eye.

When she turns back Sunfire's dick pokes her in the eye. After a second she sees why she got poked in the eye. _"Fuck that's big."_ She thinks to herself "Mhhhm." _"Wait a sec."_ She looks down and sees she is rubbing herself. She sticks her fingers in Sunfire's mouth and squeezes him until he licked them.

"I wonder how big you are." She says sweetly. _"Alright, let's see your first knuckle is roughly one inch. Sooo."_ She puts her thumb on her index fingers first knuckle and starts adding. "15, 16, 17, 18, 19 ½ wow 20 inches." She was horny earlier but now she was hornier than ever. _"That will rip me in half… It would also put him deeper in me than ever."_ She stands up and forces Sunfire into a hard kiss and she has her body against his.

"Mmhhm." She moans as she feels his massive cock pressing against her and her body takes over as she makes the table horizontal and she climbs on top him. "Five orgasms Sunfire. Give in to me. You can't many more of them."

"Please. You couldn't take two fingers." He pants.

"I let that happen." She says getting on and straddling him. _"Geez that's big. Do I really want that in me?"_ Her logical side asks now coming back.

Sunfire struggles furiously as she sits on him, the heat from her was killing him. "ARRGG!" Finally after a massive strength surge he slowly picks his right arm off of the magnet and pulls Robyn down to him and forces a surprised Robyn into a kiss and forces himself into her and her nails curl into his shoulders since that was how she was supporting herself.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH!" She painfully screams into his mouth as he rammed himself up into her. **CLING** Sunfire's arm flops back into the table and he begins thrusting into her mercilessly as she just moans/cries and digs nails into him. "UH, UH, UH, UH, UUUUUUUHH!"

She breathes heavily as he cums deeply inside her. She knew he was in her stomach but she didn't really believe until she lifted herself a little and looked down and saw a bulge poking out of her stomach and orange cum seeping out. _"That was amazing."_

"Let's go again." She says sitting up on Sunfire. "Unless you're giving up."

"Never." He groans. She knew he was getting more sensitive after each orgasm and could tell because he barely got her off.

"Fine. Oh and we don't want another break out. Let's try 1.5 million pounds." She says kissing him and then begins bouncing on him.

"OH… THIS IS… GREAT!" She screams as she fucks herself on Sunfire's massive dick. She feels him thrust every now and then and she almost loses her balance but support herself on his chest. "AAH THAT'S NICE!"

She happily continues her fucking of him after he cums in her once again. "Come…. UH… on… AH…. Sunfire…. Give in."

"No." He says just watching her bounce up and down on him.

"Uh… UH!" Her back arches as she has her second orgasm and Sunfire his seventh.

"AH, UH, UH, Sunfire… this is… the best… fucking you've… ever done." She says rocking her hips as she bounces.

"Hooray." He groans sarcastically and she smiles at his lack of energy and goes faster.

" _Maybe some pinching will help. He is sensitive to that after all."_ She thinks to herself as she grips both of his nipples and rocks her hips with more force.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sunfire screams as she does.

"Give... in… and… we …can OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEESSSSS stop." Robyn moans loudly as he cums once again as does she. "WHOA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He cries and she barely catches herself as he struggles violently against the magnet and she almost falls off.

"Oooooooooooooh… Goodie you still got fight left." She moans after leaning over and kissing him and coming while still fucking him. "Mmmnh." She groans she orgasms again.

"Aaahh." She smiles at his soft cry as she lightly bites his lower lip and lightly tugs it as she increases her bouncing. "Uuuh."

"Mhhhmmm. Give in please Sunfire." Robyn says innocently after they both once again cum. "That's like your 9th orgasm."

"And you you're sixth." He says still trying to escape.

"Well… I didn't want it to come to this but, my stomach hurts and your over hot cum feels like it melted my insides and my vagina feels like it was almost split sooo." She shakily manages to lift herself off and get on the floor. "Woooo." She sways a bit after her legs almost give out.

She uses the table to stay straight as her legs regain feelings.

"Hehehe. What's wrong honey?" Sunfire asks groggily.

"Nothing. It's just super-hot in here." She says now digging through the box and pulling out a machine with four arms.

"What's that?" Sunfire asks nervously.

"It's a milking machine. I bought it off a farm." She says pressing a couple buttons. "Let's see if it fits."

She had to adjust the sizes a bit but she did manage to fit it on. "We don't want it to fall off. Where'd those straps go? Aha. There we go…. You ready to admit me the dominant one?" She tries to ask cockily but the still hot cum oozing from her made it hard.

"No. Not even your sweet pot could make me give. What makes you think that will?" He asks.

"It is continuous, my "sweet pot" isn't. And thank but my sweet pot hurts like hell so its on break. Maybe it will break you tomorrow." She says turning on the machine. "Fuck its hot in here."

Robyn lays on the bed fanning herself trying to figure out why it's so hot.

"Huh, huh, huh." She looks at Sunfire after she hears his hard breathing and his strains against the machine while still struggling.

"Just surrender Sunfire. Your never getting out." Robyn says tiredly.

"That…. is… you're…. specialty." Sunfire says groans through another orgasm.

"What?" She asks sitting up. "Let's see what you says after this then. Let's put it in 4 way milking."

"MRRRRM!" Sunfire groans in pained pleasure as he tries hard not to give in to orgasm after orgasm. _"I can't take this anymore._ "Sunfire are you O.K?"

"What." He asks looking at Robyn.

"I thought you died. Give in already so I can turn it off… And win." Robyn says putting her head back down after not hearing Sunfire for a few seconds.

"No. I'm not giving." He says hoarsely. _"I got to give while I still got some energy to fuck her after getting free. I'll hold out a minute or two longer so she doesn't win by telling me to give."_

" _I'm done with this. Win or lose I'm fuck her senseless like I was."_ "UUHH. Robyn… I give… please turn this off." He asks looking at her and she looked laid out. "Robyn… I said…"

" _Why am I still sweating?_ Robyn… I give… please turn this off. _"I think something is wrong."_

"I heard you baby. I'm trying to get up." She says finally getting herself up. "Wow Sun. Almost a gallon of cum, and you're not coming anymore. Are you seriously out?"

"No, I just gave in because it was pleasing." He answers sarcastically. "Hey, why are you almost in twos?"

"What I'm not. You O.K?" She asks after undoing the machine and turning off the magnet.

"Yeah. I'm Peachy! "EEK!""

"Sunfire… wait… I though you gave… I win…" She says as he drops her on the bed and spreads her legs.

"You did… But I'm not done with you." He says pulling her to him and he places himself at her entrance.

"Wait Sunfire… I'm too sore to get fucked please don't." She begs as he kisses her still sweating body.

"So, was I…" He says pulling her onto his still hard cock.

"AAAHH! SUNFIRE." She can't help but scream as it feels like he rips her into. "Sunfire, please I have no energy left. I'm still trying to recover."

"I got energy left." He says thrusting into her.

"UH, uh, uh, AAAHH!" Her back arches and her knuckles turn white as she grips the bed sheets as he forces her to cum.

"Whats wrong Robyn? Giving in already?" He asks as she cums.

"Sunfire… please… ah… stop… …. I…. can't cum… much more." She begs as he continues.

"I can't either." He grunts as he keeps thrusting into her. "But until I'm done… you're stuck like this."

"Ah, ah, ah, Sunfire…. Oh… uh… Sunfire." She begs.

"It's useless Robyn. Until I'm done your going cum and feel like I felt." He says holding her hips as he fucks her.

"Sunfire!" She arches her back once again as another forced orgasm washes through her.

"I'm almost… done Robyn." Sunfire grunts thrusting harder and faster.

AH, AH, AH, uuuuuuuuhhhh" She moans and groans as he forcefully thrusts into her exhausted body.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Robyn's back arches and her fingers and toes curl in pure pained pleasure as he makes what she hated to admit as her best orgasm.

"I'm about to cum Robyn." He grunts thrusting faster and harder into her, each thrust forcing her up and he pulling her back onto him, almost in a typewriter motion where she was the pinging and he resetting her.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, O.K… O.K… Sunfire… just… please don't…. cum… in me…" She begs one last time. "My stomach hurts and is still oozing out cum from you not giving and my fucking over and over."

"Fine… I'll pull out… and cum on you." He says thrusting faster.

"That… UH… Works… Ah." Robyn says thankful he was having some mercy on her.

"Robyn… I almost there." He says starting to pull out but when he gets to her hips his head inflates and stops him from pulling out.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robyn's back arches and her fingers and toes curl even tighter then last time as she has what was now her best orgasm after she feels him release in her and her vaginal walls clamp tightly around his now enlarged penis head and smaller little orgasms follow. "I thought… you…was going…too… pull out… and you…was… out of… cum." She asks trying to stay conscious through the orgasms.

"I was… but I can't pull out. See?"

"OOOOWWWW! STOP, STOP, STOP!" She cries as he pulls back and his dick head pulls the folds that was locked around his inflated dick head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He says kissing her. "I can't stop coming either."

"Its o.k. Remember this happened three times before? Once in the Opera when I was giving you a hand job and another when I gave you that what you called an "amazing release for me using my feet"?" She asks.

"Yeah I remember. Remember when it happened in your mouth and every time you tried to open it wider it would just get bigger?" Sunfire asks smiling at her.

"Yeah. Since all of those lasted six minutes this should too. Besides I think I can drink six minutes of cum I take six minutes worth of coming in my vagina." She says now finally giving in to exhaustion and slowly loses consciousness.

"Hey, you O.K Robyn, you O.K honey?" He asks wiping her eyebrows with his thumbs.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm good baby. So, who won that sex dominance thing?" She asks placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him down and giving him a loving kiss.

"You did. Remember you hooked me up to that milking machine thing?" He asks confusedly.

"Oh YEAH!" Her back arches as Sunfire fires a massive squirt of cum into her and his dick head deflates. "Oh, looky. It deflated early baby." She says as he pulls out followed by a satisfying **pop.**

"Is that normal?" She asks him pointing at the bulge in her stomach as cum begins to slowly seep out.

"Uuuhhh… yes it is very normal." Sunfire lies eyeing his worried wife's stomach.

"You sure?" She asks a little scared and he slides into the bed.

"Yes Robyn. I'm sure it is normal." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmhh. O.K then. Thank you baby." She says as her fears melt away at the feel of his warm and strong arms gently and securely around her.

"I love you Robyn." He says bending his arm up and rubbing her flushed cheek.

"I love you too Sunfire." She closing her eyes at the soothing tubs of his hand. "Goodnight." She says falling asleep after finally giving into her exhausted body's plea for sleep.

"Goodnight." He says kissing her forehead.

 **Next Morning**

"Aaaahhh." Sunfire groans in pain as he tries to sit up. His shoulders, chest, abs, and his dick were all sore and hurting. He looks around for a whistle then realizes it is Robyn. He loved when she whistled through her nose when she was sleeping. He smiles at the beautiful woman peacefully sleeping. Then remembering last night he shimmies his way under and down the blankets to her stomach.

"Not bad." He tells himself as he looks at her almost flat again stomach. **Wwiiicccckk.** He frowns as something sticky pulls from his arm. He looks down and sees it his and Robyn's cum that seeped out and didn't dry.

On his way back up he giggles to himself. Somehow through all of the fucking Robyn managed to keep her green laced bra on. Or was green. It was stained with light brown from sweat now.

He slides put of the bed, kisses her once more and goes to the showers.

"Hah." Sunfire sighs after his shower. He walks out of the bedroom and down the hall back to the room. He enters the room and frowns because he wasn't meet with a comment from Robyn who was still sleeping.

He walks over and looks her over. "Hey Robyn… You alive sweetie?" He asks shaking her lightly.

"Mmh." She mumbles rolling over.

He smiles in relief and on top of the blankets and pulls Robyn close to him and falls back asleep.

 **Few hours later.**

"Ow, ow, ow, owowowow." Robyn painfully sits up in the bed and looks around. She starts to move her legs and pain shoot up them. "AAHH!"

She looks around and finds the clock. 12:35. "Well, Sunfire is in the gym with Crow training… How am I to…? I know." She wiggled over to the other side of the bed and grabs Sunfire's communicator.

"Hello… Changeling you there?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm here Sunfire. What do you need to be paging me? And what is up with your voice?" Changeling asks.

"Its Robyn. And I need your help. I'm in my room and. I… I … uh… I can't get up. Will you come and help me into the um… shower and um…change?" She asks nervously.

"What? You can't get up?" Changeling asks.

"No." She answers tentatively.

"Alright. I'm on the way." Changeling says.

"So, Sunfire really fucked you up huh?" Cyber asks later that day after supper.

"That screaming was her and him." Changeling says.

"What? But the rooms are like soundproof." Cyber says. "And I was in the main room."

"And my room is right next door." Changeling mumbles.

"It was great though. I mean I hate to admit it but, when he was fucking me after the machine and all I couldn't stop him, it was kind of hot. I mean… I would do it again." Robyn says taking a sip of her drink.

"Even the bulge thingy?" Changeling asks.

"Yeah and honestly it kind of turns me on thinking about it. I mean he fucked me sooo much, that it couldn't squirt out and it just went up in me." Robyn says fanning herself. "You guys hot?"

"No." They answer.

"Man, I thought some was getting murdered in yours and Robyn's room last night." Crow says rubbing his eyes.

"Really?" Sunfire asks.

"Yeah. I almost called 911. But then I heard Robyn's signature scream." Crow says.

"Haha. Yeah, I finally got some fucking in from that bloody table holding me up." Sunfire says rubbing his nipples.

 **A month and a half later**

"Sunfire… Sunfire wake up." Robyn says shaking him.

"Hrrrm… What's wrong baby?" Sunfire asks sleepily tilting his head and looking at her.

"I'm hungry." She says and he frowns.

"Hungry? Go make something…. You no need me to eat." Sunfire groans going back to sleep.

"But I do need you." She says sitting up and shaking him again. "I want your Tamaranian food."

Sunfire sits up now wide awake. "You hate my food." He says.

"I know… But I want it…. The boiled lionel tentacle thing." She say putting her legs over his.

"Boiled Tentacle of Lionel." He corrects. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm hungry. Now will you make it or nooot?" She whines shaking his arm.

"Yes, yes. I'll make it baby." He says getting up.

"Thank you." She says kissing him.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow though. You eat too much. You eat more than _me!_ " He says shaking his head.

"Noooo! He'll want blood or something." She whines from the counter.

He raises his eyebrow at the sudden change from happy to whinny. "Get an X-ray then. See if you a parasite in you that makes you hungry. You do that and I will cook you any Tamaranian food you want no question."

"Will you come with me?" She asks.

"Will you go if I do?" He asks.

"I you go with me I will go." She says sweetly. "And if you make that food."

"Fine I'll finish the food and go with you if you go to the doctor tomorrow." Sunfire says.

"Promise?" She asks confusing him more since he was not used to her this way.

"Promise." He says continuing to cook the food.

"Thank you! I love you." She says happily now scaring him.

 **Next day**

"So you want a full body X-ray for parasites Mrs. Greysonfire?" Dr. Brown asks.

"No sir, I just promised my husband that I would come here if he made me one of his foods and came with me." She says smiling sweetly and the doctor who looks at Sunfire who shrugs.

"You are the doc. I just want her X-rayed for hunger parasites." Sunfire says.

"Ah yes. Will you wait out in the waiting room? It will not be more than 5 minutes unless something happens." Dr. Brown says and Sunfire's eyes widen.

"What could happen?" he asks hopping up and sliding Robyn to him.

"Hey, baby. Hows it going?" She asks sweetly.

"Good." He answers sliding her back. "Just please don't let anything harm her… For your sake."

"Uh huh… Hrrm. Yes. Nothing will go wrong I do this a hundred times a year." He says. "Will you follow me Mrs. Greysonfire?" The doctor asks and Robyn follows him.

Sunfire shakes his head and goes into the waiting room where the 5 minute wait turned into a 10.

"Sir, Mr. Sunfire wake up. Your wife is done with her…." The nurse doesn't finish because an ecstatic Robyn burst through the door just as he awoke and stood up.

"SUNFIRE, SUNFIRE! Guess What!" Robyn exclaims and jumps into his arms. "Guest What."

"What?"

 **9 minutes ago**

"Alright. Machine on 75%, 80, alright. Let's see what is in you." Dr. Brown says from behind the glass as he slowly maneuvers the X-ray machine from her head all the way down to her toes. "Hmmm. What do we have here?... That is a little big for a parasite. Is it a… Wait a second… Yes… Nurse can you come to the X-ray room to confirm something for me?... Thank you."

After a three minute wait the nurse arrives. "Yes doctor?"

"What do you see here? At first I thought it was overgrown parasite, but after further looking… "A head?" yes you see it too?" The doctor asks as the nurse answers midsentence.

"Yes. I also see the outline of a forming baby." The nurse says.

"Then we are agreed. Mrs. Greyson fire isn't hungry because of a parasite. She's pregnant." The doctor says. "Will you bring her in here?"

"Yes Doctor." The nurse says.

"Mrs. Greysonfire. When was your last period?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know. Let me think… Uh… my period is always on the week of the 6th, but last month it was late and on the 13th. And this month this month it is late too… sooo… uh Last month was my last period." She says happily.

"Uh huh. Mrs. Greysonfire. Do you know why you're over hungry and haven't had your period?" The doctor asks.

"Because I have a parasite or something." She answers.

"Mrs. Greysonfire you are parasite and something free. You are like that because you're pregnant. You and your husband are parents. Congratulations."

"For real this time?" She asks happily. "It's not a late period?"

"For real. You are a mother." The doctor says and she jumps up and gives him a bear hug.

"May I go tell my husband?"

"Yes…" As soon as he answered she was gone.

 **Now**

"Sunfire, I am a mother." Robyn says lovingly.

"Am I the father? OW!" He says rubbing the back of his head after she hits him.

"Yes you're the father. It takes two people to make a baby, and you're the only person I have had sex with." She says angrily.

"I was the kidding. So… We are the parents?" He asks and she nods happily. He spins her around as she hugs him.

"Yes. We are the parents… They do not know the gender yet but in two months we can come back." Robyn says laying her head on his shoulder after he stops.

Sunfire looks up at the nurse who wrote on a piece of paper.

 _Hormones sir. It's natural for a woman to have mood changes and stuff like it."_

"Do you want to go and tell the others?" Sunfire asks rubbing her back.

"Yes." She says letting her legs slide down him as he puts her down. "Can you make that stuff again?"

"Why?" Sunfire asks as they walk out.

"Because I'm hungry and you said you would make it anytime no question." She says.

"Oh… yeah." He says at the door.

"Mr. Sunfire a word." The doctor says stopping him.

"I'll meet you in the car." Sunfire says giving her a soft kiss.

"O.K." She says heading on without him.

"This is kind of unnatural for her. Her hormones are everywhere. Normally woman have and hormone unbalance, but Robyn hers is just off the charts. So I want you to give her these if she ever she over hormonal." The doctor says.

"Is it dangerous for her?" Sunfire asks.

"No. It just makes her hormones level out a bit. Don't give it to her everyday though. Just in a case if you go to a formal event or she gets out of control." The doctor explains.

"Oh O.k. Thank you." Sunfire says shaking his hand and leaving. He slides the pills into his pocket and goes to the car.

" **Alright guys. The final chapter in the story. 12/28/15 1:40-1:45 P.M finished with the story. Do not worry though. It is not the end. We still have the epilogue. Now for the apologies. I'm a sorry for the abrupt ending but this chapter has taken longer than expected to finish so, I had end it in order to post it. Also sorry to the German language if the German part is wrong is disrespectful. I just got it from Google Translate and copied it here. I meant no disrespect so do not get mad if it is wrong. Now I would like to thank all of the reader for continuing to read and follow and favorite the story. You guys are the ones who fuels my writing and I love how so many of you worldwide read my stuff. Now if you stick around a little longer you will see the epilogue up. Well once again thank you guys for reading this. I got to save this so I can post it and can finish the final chapter of my other story Carlson True Love. SO thank you once again and please keep reading my stuff. Also if you have any requests I will do it if it meets the requirements. Once again thank you all for reading my stories. Good day/ night for whenever you read this. Please review. Thank You. Saved 1:50 P.M 12/28/15. Edited 3:10-3:12 P.M 12/28/15.**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 20-16

Starfire/Robyn (Robin's Personality)- 20-16

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 20-16

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 20-16

Cyborg/Cyber- 20-16

 **Alright you guys, small change of plans. This is now the last chapter before the epilogue. Basically we are going back 4 years to where Crow and Changeling hook up. Well, time to get this chapter completed. Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any DC characters depicted in this chapter. They are merely work of fiction.**

Chapter 16

 **Crow and Changeling 4 years ago**

"Damn, why the fuck is Changeling so fucking annoying to me?" Crow asks himself as he storms down the hallway. He then shivers as he passes her room. He looks and sees the door is open and smiles to himself. "Let's see what is in here."

He slips in and shuts the door. Not wanting to turn the light on he creates a light with his magic so if an urgent matter occurs he can just stop it.

Looking all over the room he couldn't find anything to use against her he found nothing. He starts to leave and stumbles. "What's this?"

He picks up a small box and locks it over seeing only one lock. _"Easy!"_ He thinks happily looking over the key needing lock and enters a simple spell to unlock it. He opens it and sees a stack of pictures. The pictures surprised but seeing who was on it surprised and semi-angered him. He flipped through the sum of 30+ plus pictures of Sunfire. He stops on one where Sunfire was in a Blue latex armored suit holding a strange looking pistol. He shakes his head and keeps looking and grows angry after not seeing anymore of Sunfire but random men and closes it back, relocks it and walks out.

"You reading another lame book?" Changeling asks flopping onto the couch and turning on the T.V.

"No, I'm reading a spell book stupid." Crow says and looks up when she turns the T.V all the way up. "Mind turning that shit down?" He asks getting mad.

"Yes, I do. I'm trying to watch…"

"Demolition Dumby." Crow says snatching the remote and turning it off.

"HEY!" Changeling says and snatches it back and turning it back on.

"Dumb bitch." He says snapping his book shut and walking away.

Changeling twitches slightly at the comment and turns the T.V back down. Crow rolls his eye as he enter the kitchen. He sits up a bench at the counter and props his feet up on the counter.

"Feet off please." Robyn says walking by him.

He takes them off until she exits the kitchen and props them back up. "Where was I? Uuhh, Ah yes, harnessing the power of Ragnar is a great feat, that will not come easy, but if accomplished one can do any spell for up to one hour without being physically drained. If mastered one can do almost endless spells without strain."

"You strain at life." Changeling says walking in and getting some juice from the fridge.

"At least I got a life." Crow says back.

"I do too." Changeling says.

"Thinking of stupid comments and annoying people doesn't count." Crow says growing angry.

"It's my life, so it counts." Changeling says.

"Whatever." Crow says pushing away from the counter and leaving.

"Greetings Crow. Do you want to join me at the Arcade?" Sunfire asks as he sits back down on the couch. "You seem stressed, some games can relieve some of it."

"No thanks Sun, I've just had a hard time reading." Crow says politely not to hurt his feelings.

"You can read on the way there and on the way back." Sunfire suggests not wanting to go alone. Or with Robyn.

"Can't Robyn go with you?" Crow asks flipping a page.

"No. She is competitive." He answers.

"We're competitive." Crow says.

"We have fun though. Robyn hits me win she loses. And she loses a lot. Look." Sunfire says showing him his right arm.

"Those are scratches." Crow says and sees Sunfire turn red.

"Not that. I fell off the roof yesterday. Here." He says pointing at a bruise on his shoulder.

"Dang man. She hits you hard." Crow says.

"She probably hits harder than you." Changeling says sitting down.

"I'ma see if Cyber needs any help. Plus I'll be with welcomed company." Crow says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Robyn asks as Sunfire and Crow reach the elevator.

"See Cyber/Store." Both answer.

"Crow is going to see Cyber. I'm going to the store. Do you want me to get you anything will I'm there?" Sunfire asks.

"Uuumm… Yeah. Hang on a sec." She says going into the kitchen for a minute and comes back with a list. "Thank you." She says kissing his cheek.

"Great." He mumbles on the way down and Crow chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing man. She just has an effect on you." Crow says.

"Lucky me." He mumbles as they reach the garage. He walks over to Cyber and Sunfire flies out.

 **Two hours later**

"Hey Robyn. Uum… What brand pad do you use?" Sunfire asks nervously in the female isle after calling Robyn after he looked over his list and seeing it was the last item.

"I use Poise sweetie." She answers.

"There is like 5 kinds. Which one do you use? The mega-pack, the…"

"I use Poise ultra-thin. Oh, get the one with forty nine in it please, Somehow I'm using more recently." She says interrupting him.

"O.K. Thanks. Bye." He says grabbing the one she said.

"Bye, bye. Love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up and drops them in his cart.

 **Hour later**

"Hey Sun, can you help me get some stuff from the garage?" Crow asks Sunfire who had finished giving Robyn her stuff and was talking with her.

"Yeah." Sunfire says and he could tell Sunfire was planning something by the way Robyn was using her body on him and he was kind of sad that he accepted.

"Thanks man." Crow says opening the door and steps in.

 **KLANG/SPLASH!**

"Hahahahaha! Whoo. Finally you went through!" Changeling says laughing her head off.

Crow shakes his head and goes in the other direction to change.

"Aye, Sun." Robyn says tilting her head innocently. "Have I been forgotten about?"

Sunfire decides that he didn't want to enter through that door either and decides to have fun with her.

Changeling now alone thinks about what she did and suddenly feels bad. _"Strange."_ Then as if something wouldn't let her let go of Crow walking away she goes to apologize.

 **Knock, knock**

"Who is it?" Crow asks answering the door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for earlier." She says smoothly.

"You? Apologize?" Crow asks a smile forming.

"Yeah, whats so funny?" she asks.

"You. Anyway we're cool. Just don't pull that again." He says starting to shut the door but she puts her foot in and stops it.

"I was also wondering… Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Changeling asks.

He runs his eyes over her and doesn't trust her. "No, thanks. I'm trying to read." He declines politely.

"But reading your books must be boring. They don't have characters or anything. Come on, have dinner with me." She says trying to get him out.

"They interest me." He says trying to shut the door again but she stops him.

"Come on. We can watch a movie, or tour the night or…"

"No means no." He says binding her ankles, upper knees, upper elbows, mouth and blindfolds her eyes and flies her into his room. "Since you don't know how to socialize properly, at least learn to be quiet and let me read."

He puts her in fronts of his bed and sits down and starts reading again. "What's that? Tighter?" He asks hearing her mumble and tightens it just a bit. He chuckles to himself and continues reading. After a pages he looks and notices the binds made her clothes extremely tight and they were against her like a second skin. He immediately goes back to his book, though it isn't long he looks back up. He sighs and with a wave of his first two fingers removes the folds from her eyes. He smiles at the sight of her eyes. He could tell she was mad. He then goes back to his book feeling his eyes start to drift down her. When he looks up again after a minute or two he sees her no longer mad but sort of pleading with her eyes.

After a few minutes of looking and trying to avoid her eyes he feels sort of bad about it.

"If I let you go will you act properly?" He asks and she just stares at him. "Well?"

Finally she nods. "Good, when I say no to something will you understand no the first time?"

She nods again. He smiles at his work and turns her facing up and waves his two middle fingers in an upward motion and undoes her bindings.

"Ahh" Changeling screams thinking she was going to hit the ground but feels something stop her. Crow turns her upright and walks over to the door and opening it giving her an exit gesture.

"We aren't finished." She grumbles walking past him.

"I think she's learned." Crow says proudly to himself.

" _Dang it. If only he had given me time to explain. I only teased him because I like him. But a book!? A book over a date?"_ Changeling thinks shaking her head. Then again she couldn't blame him, she was pretty nasty to him. Thus she decided to let him apologize and try again.

 **Next Day**

"So, you aren't from around here?" Crow asks.

"No I'm from actually from Canada." A girl responds.

"Cool. And not the weather." Crow jokes using the known Canada weather to make a sort of pun. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Natalia, yours?" She asks.

"I'm Crow." He answers.

Changeling's jaw drops as she approached them and she saw his hand graze the top of hers. "No feelings for others." She says turning and storming off. _"Well, since you love books so much. I know something she doesn't."_

"I wonder if I actually broke Changeling." Crow asks himself later that night. He hadn't seen her all day and neither did the other Titans. "Maybe I should go… **Knock, knock.** Huh?" Crow gets up and goes to the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey Crow, I was in the store today and realized how mean I was toward you and I'm sorry. I got this for you to make up for it." A seemingly over happy Changeling says presenting him with a book.

"What?" He asks cautiously.

"I was in town and saw this book shop. They sell magical books and I immediately thought of you and decided this could be like a new start gift." She says showing him the book once more and how it had purple glitter like sparkles floating around it. "It was on sale too, normal price is five thousand but today I was just five."

"Nice." He says.

" _Maybe she's on her period?"_ He thinks cautiously accepting the book, and seeing her like that made him feel good and like he should give her something too, so he gave her the only thing in his arsenal at the moment. "Thank you. Oh, and Changeling. You like very beautiful this evening. Did you get a haircut? It looks nice as well."

After he closes the door Changeling quickly turns around and her cheeks start burning. _"He said I looked beautiful, no he said very beautiful. And he noticed my hair!"_ She plops against the wall melting for a bit before deciding to go to her room.

"Wow, a new book... Well technically an ancient book, but new to me." Crow says running his fingers across the book amazed by it. "This is too nice for only five bucks."

After several minutes of amazement he decides to read or attempt to read it. "Kdmgd awrds, adcain maeksj?"

"This is by far my most challenging book. I honestly don't know these words. Restrain the legs and arms, bind the feet in heels? What is this?" He looks at the bottom of the page and sees a sort of master spell. "With the words been said, mighty book secure them like lead?"

He raises an eyebrow until the room turns black. "SHI..!"

"This looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow..." Sunfire happily sings along to Eminem's _Without Me_ as he walked down the hall to his and Robyn's room after getting some stuff to use on her, when he seen a glowing darkness under Crow's door. "Ah, heck no, I have seen this movie be4!" Sunfire furiously struggles on the ground as a set of silver arm protectors restrain him up to his elbows behind his back and a pair of braces bind him at his midthigh. He tries to scream but an x gag of some type held his mouth closed.

Sunfire wiggles around trying to free himself and then realizes instead of battle boots he is wearing ballet slippers and knowing if Robyn saw him he was done. Then, the thought of Robyn in his position entered his mind then, he felt something pulling his crotch.

Meanwhile Crow squirms in his room as he is struggling against a straightjacket type material binds his arms and an x binds his ankles and a x gags mouth.

" _I'ma get Changeling back for this!"_ He thinks angrily to himself trying to find a way out. _"What the fuck is pulling my dick?"_ He wonders furiously trying to get out and not enjoy the pleasurably sensations.

" _I can get out. I can get out."_ Sunfire thinks to himself straining to break the protectors with brute strength, but after five minutes of straining he caught a cramp and quit. _"I'll melt this crap then."_

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" He screams as the star bolt he charged and shot was turned into electricity.

After about ten minutes an exhausted Sunfire hears footsteps. Footsteps of metal sole boots. _"ROBYN!"_ Sunfire quickly bounces around looking for some cover but finds none. Then he remembers something, He begins thinking of his times out with Robyn and the wonderful memories allows him to fly straight up right as Robyn rounds the corner.

 **Crunch** "Hhm?" Robyn stops at Crow's door and picks up the item she stepped on and the item that she could have stepped on. She shakes her head seeing her Ipad and puts the headphones in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I run this raps, now guess who's back, thought I left, now why would I do that?"

"Ew, Rap." Robyn says taking out the headphones and turning off the music. "Now why would Sunfire leave my stuff on the floor. Why's he got whipped cream?"

As she below pondering Sunfire is frantically trying to shake off the sweat forming from being under the central heater. His eyes widen in fear a sweat bead slides onto his nose and then slowly dripped off.

Robyn takes a step just as the bead fell. **Ploop.** "Huh?"

She wipes her shoulder and sees a small barely wet liquid. She looks up expecting a leak but finds something better. Sunfire frowns as her cheeks puff full of air as she covers her mouth seeing him.

"WHA HAHAHAHA AHAHAHA!" Robyn finally bursts into laughter and Sunfire watches as she lays on the ground laughing at him. "HAHA. Sunfire. Hahaha. Come here!"

Seeing her laugh made him not want to but he was getting sore and came down.

"Whoo." Robyn wipes the sweat from her forehead gets up. "Sunfire, huh erm. Hm, hm. How'd you get into that?" He frowns at her and she tenderly wraps her fingers around his gag.

His eyes grow wide once again knowing her plan.

"Ready baby?" She asks and rips it off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She watches him hit the ground apparently he had no happy thoughts keeping him a float.

"Now, how did you end up in this position?" She asks sweetly. "And what is this?"

He looks at the whipped cream in her hand and answers.

"Well, I was going screw you and then whipp you." He says trying to be funny and he gets a soft smile.

"That's one answer. Now how did you end up like this?" She asks.

"I was walking past Crow's room and a black light formed. Crow screamed a second before I got like this." He answers.

He watches as a pick plops out of her gloves index finger. "Alright, give me a minute to pick this okay?" She asks starting to mess with the protectors.

A minute or two later he is free and they check on Crow who was in the almost same position and once again Robyn has a laughing fit. Sunfire just shakes his head knowing the pain he was in. Finally Robyn undoes him as well and they leave. Until Sunfire stops for a second.

"Aye, may I get that spell? I want to get Robyn back for the laughing." Sunfire asks.

"Yeah, take it." He says tossing him the book. "Return it though when you're done though please. A magic book is a magic book."

 **A week later**

" _Just do what your best at and fuck yourself."_ "Why is Sunfire so angry?" Robyn asks herself sadly thinking over the words from four days ago. For the last few days Sunfire had been extremely moody. Even towards her. She didn't tell him or anyone else, but she was deeply hurt, not from just his words but his actions. No one had seen him except for when he we sneak food or bump into someone. "Maybe it's because I snapped at him?"

" _He couldn't be mad at that. I always snap at him when he needs it. I can't be me, though because he even cursed Crow._ "Watch it!" _"_ "Ow!" Robyn looks up at the person who brought her out of her thoughts so rudely.

"Sorry." She squeaks seeing Sunfire, but he doesn't do anything except quickly fly around her.

" _Man, I feel sorry for Sun. I can't image what it must feel like."_ Crow shudders as he thinks to himself in his room reading his medical books. "I already got to deal with Robyn, Changeling and Cyber with that shit."

 **Few hours later**

Robyn was sitting on her hurt and thinking up excuses to how she ruined her relationship with Sunfire. **Slam** "EEK!"

Robyn jumps at the sudden door slam and sees Sunfire at the door. She gets up and walks over to him expecting something… less. Instead he picked her and threw her on the bed.

"Sunfire wait." She says scared a little as he holds her arms behind her back with one hand and the other behind her neck.

Expecting to get hurt she closes her eyes expecting the worse as her head moved forward.

"Mmhhh."

She slowly opens one eye and sees the soft eyes the one holding her.

"Robyn, I am sorry for my actions." Sunfire says softly pecking her lips. "I did not mean you or the others no harm. I was just mad at something I couldn't achieve. You are not the best at the fucking yourself, I am the best at the fucking of you. That is no excuse but, really I am sorry. It will not happen again."

"What was it that made you so angry?" She asks cautiously.

"Pride. Honor." He answers simply, and releases her arms. "So, what happened to liking it rough?" He jokes.

"That wasn't rough, it was just that it was so soft, I was taken by surprise." She says sliding her nails up his neck.

"Really?!" He asks pulling her forcefully to him to her delight.

"I've missed you." She says suddenly.

"I have missed you as well." He returns moving her bangs from her eyes.

She lifts her waist to allow him to remove her pants. She then watches him remove his pants. Next her shirt comes off, followed by his. Now they both covered by one thin cloth each. Robyn's crimson bra and panties, and Sunfire's lime boxers.

"You have the softest touches." She purrs as he caresses her cheek and neck.

"For the most delicate flower." He says in response. "You really missed me." He says rubbing her dampened crotch.

"You put me in such a position that I needed you." She says pulling down his boxers. "Now, show me what I have been missing."

"With plea…ahaH." He bends over mid kiss.

"What's wrong?" Robyn asks worriedly.

"Nothing." He lies hopping off the bed. Robyn sat up to look but he flew into the bathroom. He was glad she chose her red undergarments and didn't see or feel the blood droplets hit her.

"Sunfire what is wrong?" She asks poking her head into the door in case he exploded on her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing. It is not you. Ahhh. It is a Tamaranian thing." He says watching the drips of blood from his dick that dripped into the toilet. He opens the medicine cabinet in hopes of Band-Aids but there is none.

"Ah, my baby is hurt. Wanna a tampon?" She asks playfully walking in and offering him a tampon. He looked over his shoulder and saw she was serious and swiped it from her.

"Thanks." He says. He knew how they worked. He was the reason she ran out more often now. He knew as long as he was hard for her he would bleed.

She watches amused until he takes off the sticky protector and puts it on. "Oh, you were serious?" she asks a little worried.

"Yes. But I am fine. It is what people on Earth call the P.M.S. Crow told me about it after checking on my conditions a couple of months after I became a Titan. I did not trust anyone, but I needed help and he was the one I held the closest thing to trust with, so I went and still go to him for help." Sunfire explains.

"P.M.S?" Robyn asks leaning in the doorway. _"And really? Still goes to him?"_

"That is the reason for my behavior lately." He says avoiding her eyes.

"Awe. Do not be ashamed. I have that too. Most women on Earth do." Robyn says encouragingly.

"Women." He says as she leads him back to the room.

"On Earth. It must be a male thing on your home world, yes?" She asks putting her hand on his arm after the sit on the bed.

"Yes." He says, her soft eyes showing her love for him and how she understood.

"So, by intergalactic theory, is that not normal for you?"

"On my planet it is normal, so yes." He says.

"So, like I said. By intergalactic theory, it is still normal." She says giving him a soft smile.

"You are right, it is." He says as she rubs his arm.

"So, if you have anything wrong you'll come to me now?" She asks sliding her hand up to his cheek.

"Yes, I'll come to you."

"Yes."

"What?" He asks after she whispers something.

"I said I yes, you are back to yourself." She lies.

"Okay." He says placing his lips against hers and he smiles at her deep intake of air.

"Mmhh. You know? When I get that and get stressed out, I cook a nice hot meal and chill. Let's go." She says getting him up.

 **Crow's**

"Hmm." Crow had been thinking over the same thing for the last week. "Being helpless is kind of fun.

"Alright first I'll self-bond myself and then question Changeling." Crow says picking up his book. Sunfire couldn't understand them all in such a short period so, Crow bought him a copy of it. He didn't know why but he couldn't give Sunfire the original Changeling gave him.

"Alright let me see… Aha, this one does not take my ability to control the bonds." Crow says doing the basic bondage spell and binding his ankles and arms behind his back. He skims through and fins his desired spell and carefully reads it to himself keeping his bonds controlled with magic.

 **Slam**

"HUAAH!" Crow attempted to scream the sudden loss of control and falls to the ground hogtied.

He struggles with the restraints and decides to look for his knife. He hops over to his drawer and looks up at it, He inhales and jumps into it.

"Mmh." He whines at the light pain from the drawer corner. **Blam** "Mmh" He looks up hoping his knife is at the edge.

 **Blam** "Mmmh!" **Wiggle** "Hmm?" He quickly turns after hearing the door knob wiggle quickly hops to the side of his bed.

"Crow? Crow you in hear?"

His eyes widen at the voice.

"Crow!" Changeling says in a loud whisper. "Why is it dark?"

He mentally cries as she turns on the light and enters the room. He tried to get under the bed but she found him and he frowned at the look on her face.

"Wow." She says looking down at him.

He squirms a bit and she crouches down and pulls out his gag.

"What do you want?" He asks immediately.

"I wanted to speak to you, but now I'm wondering what you're doing." She says.

"I'm wondering why you're in my room."

"I just told you."

"Anyway untie me." He says and she shakes her head.

"No, I want to talk and this way you may actually listen."

"We won't talk until you release me." He says and not wanting to risk doing something she reluctantly undoes him.

"Happy?"

"Very much. Thanks. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them. Easy right?" He asks and she nods.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so fucking mean? To _me_?" He asks and his tone causes her to step back.

He watches her rubs the back of her neck. "Well?"

"It's hard to explain." She says looking down and rubbing her toe against the floor.

"Why do you bother me so much then? I've done nothing to you." He says sitting down on his bed. "Also. Why'd you give me this?"

She looks at what is in his hand and sees her book. "Oh you kept it."

He internally melted at the radiant smile she gave seeing he kept the book. "Yeah, I kept it. It's also a slave-binding book. You intend on me using it on you?"

She shakes her head. "No the bookstore owner said it was weather controlling."

"No it isn't." He says using a spell on her and takes away her ability to use her arms and legs. "That control weather?"

She shakes her head no as he tightens the restraints. "Now, why did you give me the book?"

She stays quiet a bit and he tightens it. "WHY CHANGELING? Why is it your mean to me and not the others?"

"I'M SORRY!" She cries and it throws him off. "I'm sorry Crow…I never…intended on… making you… hate me."

"Huh? I don't hate you hate you. Just irritated by you." He says not knowing what to do, this was usually Sunfire's domain.

"You do hate me."

Thinking it is a mask he tries to ignore it. "Why Changeling?" He asks nicer.

"I like you! Okay?" She asks after finally giving up.

"What?"

"I thought you liked my games. I thought the book would make you happy, I really like you. I figured if it pleased you then we could hook up." She says sniffling.

He frowns at her.

"Happy now? Can, you please let me go now, so I can leave?" She asks the restraints still tight.

He sits on the bed a bit and brings her to him softening up the spell. He wipes the tears from her face and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Changeling. I never meant to hurt you this much. I like you as well." He says and her binds disappear and she plops into a saddled position on him.

She looks at his face for any signs of mockery until his hand combs through her hair. "Well?"

She looks over him once more and returns his kiss, just as gently as he did on her.

"You serious?" She asks pulling back slowly.

His hands tenderly take hers and he matches her fingers to his and makes it to where they are holding hands.

"I'm always serious." He says kissing her again and she kisses back happily.

She leans him back then bends over continuing the kiss. "Aye, moving a little fast huh? Not that I'm complaining." Crow says pulling back just a bit.

"Come on Crow, it isn't moving fast. How long have we known each other? If anything aren't we a little delayed?" She asks her neon eyes staring lovingly into his.

"True." He says leaning back up and catching her lips. She leans up and let him remove her shirt and she his.

"Wow, you're pretty chiseled." She says running her fingers across his chest.

"What do you think the gym is for?" He asks rolling over and on top of her. She lift her waist and allows him to remove his and her lower clothes.

"Be gentle please. It's my first time." Changeling asks shifting under him.

"Of course I'll be gentle. If it works out you'll be my tender flower." He says pecking her lips and moving to her slender neck.

"Mhhm. I'm glad I came here." She groans as he tactilely kisses her neck and chest.

"Me too." He says slowly moving lower to her belly button.

She squirms as he gets to her most delicate and precious place.

"Please gentle." She asks as he comes back up.

"I heard you the first time. I didn't forget" He says kissing her and she wraps one arm around his neck and her free one guides him to her entrance. "Whenever you're ready."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Crow asks one last time to be sure it's what she wanted. "Just say so and we'll stop."

"No, I want us to do this. Besides, you're already like five percent inside me." She says wrapping both arms around his neck. "Now. She me what can you can do." She says looking into his eyes reassuringly.

He presses his lips to hers as he slowly enters her like he promised. Her grip on his neck tightens a bit until finally he is completely in and letting her adjust.

"Thank you. I think I'm good." She says after a couple minutes and he begins to slowly thrust into her. "Mmh. Speed up just a little."

He smiles at his good works so far and does like she asked.

"Uh, un." Changeling grunts pleasurably as he begins thrusting harder.

"Just… like… that…" She manages to say as he thrusts faster and harder into her and her arms wrap around his neck as he deeply kisses her.

"Lit-tle fas-ter." Changeling moans as Crow lightly bites and sucks her neck and he slowly speeds up. "That's… i-it."

"Ah, Mm, Ah, Mmmmm. My… t-turn." She groans and pulls her neck back and kisses him on the lips before moving to his neck.

She then begins rocking her hips in a sliding motion against his thrusting.

"Crow…I-I think… I-I-I'm going… to… cum." She moans into his neck as he without realizing it is slowly hardening his thrusts into her. "Come… o-o-on… Crow, a…lit-t-tle… fa-s-ster… an-d-d… ha-rr-d-d-der."

She unconsciously digs her nails into his back as he does like she asked.

"Changeling… I'm… going to… cum…I'ma… pull out… okay?" Crow asks his thrusts slowing as he begins sliding out but her legs wrap around him and stop him.

"Uh un. Finish… uuuuggh… what you started." She groans rocking her faster as he thrusts faster.

"Harder Crow. h-a—rder. That's it. AAAHHH." She arches her back as her toes curls lightly as he does a hard thrust into her and she has her climax.

His thrusts begin to slow and with one harder thrust he releases squirts of hot cum into her.

"That was great." Changeling says playing with his hair as he kisses her.

"I glad you enjoyed it." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm horny now." Changeling says randomly.

"O.K?" Crow asks slightly confused.

"Hey, like bondage right?" She asks transforming into a blob and encasing his whole body excluding his nose, up.

"Mmhmhm." He mumbles as she encases him.

She smiles as she caresses his abs, gropes his buttocks and shoulders and he only groans in pained pleasure as she does whatever to him.

"Ooooh Crow." She moans as he begins thrusting into her trying to get some sort of leverage. He moans as she kisses down his neck to his chest.

He groans as she lightly bites his nipples. She squeezes and releases his cock in in her gelatin form and after a few minutes she goes back to kissing him, and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

She groans as he's forced to suck her tongue as she uses it as a gag.

" _Mhm… he's enjoying this too."_ She thinks hopefully as he keeps thrusting.

"Oh yes, harder please. Coommee oon. Yes Crow OOoooh." Changeling moans happily as Crow attempts to counter her fails and gives her more pleasure.

She fills his cock twitch and she untightens her vaginal walls so he doesn't cum. "Not uh. I plan on us being here a while." She says tightening herself again. She grinds herself against him and forcefully kisses him.

 **Alright guys. Finally done with chapter. Finsihed at 10:15 P.M 2/13/16. I didn't know if ObeliskX wanted me to go in depth on kinky sex or do it like I finished with, I'ma ask later. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to finish, I had a lot of school work and had to get it done first. Anyway, I finished it and now I can start on the epilogue. So, I hope you like how Crow and Changeling happened. Well, that's all for now. Saved at 10:39-10:40 P.M 2/13/16. Good night or evening for whenever you read this.**


	17. Epilogue

Robin/Sunfire (Starfire's Personality)- 23

Starfire/Robyn/Nightwing (Robin's Personality)- 23

Beast Boy/Crow (Raven's Personality)- 23

Raven/Changeling (Beast Boy's Personality)- 23

Cyborg/Cyber- 23

 **Alright guys, Here is the epilogue. Here we pick up two years after the wedding, and one after the Titans disband for security reasons. So that's three in total. Also got a great review about my story, glad about that. Also Robyn has had her child. Well, that is all can think of.**

 **Epilogue**

"Fuck." Robyn exclaims after she and Batwoman just take down the New Joker.

"Just like old times, eh Nightwing?" Batwoman asks her.

"Kinda. Except the villains sucked balls when it came to fighting. They actually try now." Robyn answers.

"Either way, I'm glad to have you back." Batwoman says.

"Same."

"Hey, um Racheal." Lucey says and she knew it was important. "Are you still with that alien?"

"Sunfire? Oh no, I divorced him." Robyn says.

"Good. I still can't believe he hit you. Ungrateful shit, you give him everything and he still chooses to leave you." Lucey says as they enter the batmobile.

"Technically, he never hit me, he punched me. He would never lay a hand on me purposely. I thought it would be funny to "cheat" on him when he came home one night. She corrects her.

"Cheat?" Lucey asks.

"I brought a friend home one night when Sunfire was coming home and I was straddling when he walked into the living room. We both played worried, Sunfire got mad, called me a bitch, punched me; broke my nose and attempted murder on John until I finally convinced him it was an April Fools joke and showed him the video that I made ahead of time." Robyn explains.

"Anyway, I thought you liked him." Robyn asks.

"No. Alyssa liked him. I liked him because he was right, you loved him and neither of us wanted to break your heart." She says starting to drive. "You know honestly on your wedding night I wanted you to deny your vows, and say you didn't take him. But you did."

"Why wouldn't I? He was all I could ever ask for and more." Robyn says calmly.

"He was also a danger. I knew he was on drugs to suppress his powers. You know why? He still thought there was a chance he would lose control." Lucey says. "He was worthless anyway. Like every other guy you dated, he wanted only one thing. Besides he said he loved Jack, why are you a single mother?"

"Not true. He didn't know what sex was. I taught him. He didn't know what love was. I told him. He didn't know anything aside from war and winning. I taught him different." Robyn says anger starting to hint. "And because Jack is too young to understand."

"Don't get mad. I'm just saying. And how do you know he didn't know those things. He might have been acting." Lucey says smoothly.

"He sucked at acting." Robyn says. "Hey, how is Alyssa doing? I heard she had to go to the hospital."

"It was just a coughing problem, she didn't stay more than a day." Lucey says.

 **An hour later**

"Finally." Robyn sighs walking to the door of her two story home. She looks through the window and smiles at the sight of her three year old son nodding off and on from sleep waiting for her on the steps to the upper part of the house. She reaches for the handle and feels her ring click on the door. She switches fingers and proceeds to unlock. She watches as like usual her son looks at the door and climbs the stairs on all fours as fast as his arms and legs would take him. She opens the door and enters, she waits a second or two before closing and locking the door. "Right about…"

"Momma home!"

"Right on time." She thinks turning and seeing her son descending the stairs as fast as he could like before.

"Hey booger bear. Give mommy a kiss." She says scooping him up as he dashes to her, and he gives her his version of a kiss. "How was mommy's little bear?"

"Good." He answers.

"Where is daddy?" She asks rocking him up and down with one arm while the patted his back.

"There." He says pointing at the stairs just as her husband appeared.

"Hey baby." She says as Sunfire meets her with a kiss.

"How was work? I thought you were in bed Jack." He asks taking Jack from her carefully.

"Mommy was home." He answers.

"Work sucked. Go to bed now Jack." She says kissing his forehead.

"Yes momma." He says as Sunfire puts him down.

"Night, night." She says.

"Night momma." He responds climbing the stairs and disappearing.

"Come on, I got you a hot bath upstairs." Sunfire says removing her jacket.

"Thanks." She says as he puts it on the coat hanger. She looked at her watch and saw 8:15. _"I got thirty minutes of free time, if Sunfire drives me to school."_ She grabs her phone and calls her neighbor, Britney (Red X) and checks to see if she would Jack for a bit.

"I would love to watch him." She answers.

"Thanks so much. So, 8:45 good?" She asks entering the bathroom and removing her shirt and pants.

"Its good. See ya then." Britney says.

"See ya then." She responds and both of them hang up.

"Do you have to go to school?" Sunfire asks holding her close from behind.

"Mmh, yes I do." She says enjoying his embrace and he moves his hands to her bum. "Hhhmm, nooo, I'm still sore from last night. Let's stick to just vaginal sex for a while okay?"

"Kay." He kisses her and lets her go and she removes her bra and panties and enters the tub. She hisses at the hot water. "You shit."

He chuckles at her as she finally adjusted to the water and starts playing with the bubbles. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Oh yeah." She answers half focusing on him and the bubbles.

He leaves for a few minutes and returns with a plate of food and a soda just as she was finishing her hair.

Seeing him enter and treating her so well, _"aside from the extra hot water trick."_ She couldn't help but wonder what Lucey had against him.

"Thank you." She says as he pulls a chair across from her.

"Here you go." He says giving her small plate and fork.

"Hmmmmmm. What is this?" She asks as the meat seems to melt in her mouth.

"Deep steamed dog." He says smoothly and she spits it out.

"WHAT?" She asks as he falls from the chair laughing.

She places the food in the chair to see what was wrong.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks angrily.

"You thought it was real!" He laughs.

"I hate you." She says retrieving and continuing to eat the food, slowly now.

"Oh, whoo, I love you too." He says as she eyes him. Finally she finishes and drinks her soda, sighing in relief as cold Dr. Pepper drifted down her throat.

"Thanks you turd." She says handing him the plate and glass.

"Your welcome. And it was pork by the way, I cooked it with a Tamaranian cooking style." He says putting the plates beside the bathroom sink and sitting behind her.

"Get my back?" She asks handing him the rag.

She shivers at first as cold body wash touches her, and she relaxes as he washes her.

"You're so tense." He says washing down her arm. "Just relax kay? I got you today."

"Told you, work sucked. That'd be nice." She says letting him bathe her. She closes her eyes as he washes her neck and move's down to her arms and chest. She had hoped he would join her but he did not to her disappointment.

He let her wash her stomach and inner thighs to her knee and he washed below there.

She looks at the time and sees 8:30. She sighs and sits up taking out the tubs water stopper and stands up as Sunfire hands her a robe. She wraps a towel around her head and puts it on.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready okay?" She asks walking into their room and sitting on the bed.

"Keep in mind you said five not fifty." He says jokingly meaning how she always gave one time and arrived at another.

"Ha, ha." She laughs sarcastically taking the towel from her head as he gives her, her privacy.

 **A month later**

 **Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…** Robyn eyes the board full of numbers boredily and rolls her eyes as her professor went over it the hundredth time.

"It's Scalar Matrices and you distribute which means you multiply it." She says aggravated at her incompetent classmates.

"Correct Mrs. Greysonfire." The man says relieved that someone was actually there for a reason.

" _Where are these people so stupid?"_ She asks herself. _"Alright now. Stop letting your sexual frustrations get taken out on them. They were given extra special tutors as child like you."_ She tells herself. _"Damn it why does he have to leave for a month and leave me so close to orgasm and not give me a nice fucking before leaving? Wait what's today's date?"_

She quickly looks at her phone and sees the 24th. _"He's_ _returning tonight."_

 **Four hours later**

"So, you got any plans for the rest of the night?"

"George. It is 12 A.M my plan is to sleep. Besides what could you possibly do at this hour?" Robyn says waiting for Britney to pick her up.

"There is plenty to do. I could do you in any position possible." He says.

"For the millionth time I am married and have a kid." She says showing him the ring.

"So? I like kids and we got a test tomorrow." He replies.

"How is that relevant?" She asks.

"It's both things we can cheat on." He says.

"No. Besides, you couldn't match Sunfire." She says.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because every time I am with him he _fills_ me." She says emphasizing fill.

"Really?"

"Yes. So, "Mama!" what?" She raises an eyebrow at the familiar tot voice and turns to see a white ball waddle at its fullest speed and hug her leg. "Uh hi."

"Hi mama." The kid says and climbs her leg and she lifts him and sees the kid under a polar bear hood. "I'm a polar bear. Raar!" He "roars" and pretends to maul her neck.

"Oh hey baby. Oh no, please don't chew me up and eat." She says playing along happily and rocking him up and down in her arms.

"I'm not a real bear mommy. See?" He asks pulling off the hood

"Thank goodness. You had for a second." She says pulling his hood back on. "How did you get here?"

"Britney brought me. She had to pee." He answers.

She asks.

"This." He says reaching into the small pocket and pulling out a dollar.

"A bribe?" She asks play hurt after giggling. "Speaking of which I wish I had mine."

"That your kid?" George asks.

"Yeah. Jack this is my associate George. George this is my son Jack." She says.

"Hi. Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm your possible new dad." George says.

"You funny." Jack says before Robyn can say in his dreams.

"How?" George asks.

"My daddy would kill you first." Jack says.

"JACK!" Robyn snaps. "Be nice."

"Sorry." He says looking down.

"I'm sorry George. He is just repeating what he has heard from his father with another man." She says.

"It's cool." George says.

"So, HEY!" She frowns at the man who swirled her around with a child attempting sleep in her arms. "Sunfire!"

"Hey sweetie." He says as she hugs him with one arm.

"Mmhmh. Oh I've missed you." She says kissing him. "Where have you been?"

"I got lost looking for the restroom." He says. "Your cold."

"No like where was your location and no I'm not." She says playing off her cold.

"Yeah you are. You got chills." He says removing and giving her his jacket.

"Thanks. So are we leaving?" She asks as he drapes it over her shoulder.

"Yeah if you're ready." He answers.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor first?" She asks.

"Yeah." He responds. "What is it?"

"A game. George you still want that plan?" She asks.

"Always." George answers.

"Alright then. If you can take Sunfire out with one hit I'll take you up on that. If not you never bring it back up." She proposes.

"Deal." He says. "I'm a lot stronger then he is." George says looking at the smaller male across from him.

"Wait what?" Sunfire asks but was late.

"Go." Robyn says and George punches Sunfire with all his strength and immediately becomes scared when his head only snaps to his shoulder.

 **CRACK, CRACK.** He shutters when Sunfire rolls his neck and it cracks as does his jaw as he moves it around.

"Nice." Sunfire says and takes his turn.

 **Pop, Swipe** "You win." Robyn says after she counters his punch.

"What?" He asks confused and George sighs in relief.

"You. Win." She says kissing him. "Night George." She says walking away rocking Jack in her arms.

"Good show." Sunfire says offering George his hand.

"Thanks." George says carefully shaking it.

"Night."

"Night" George says as Sunfire walks away.

 **45 minutes later**

Robyn rolls over facing Sunfire after around five minutes of staring at the ceiling. "Sunfire." She whispers. "Sunfire." She whispers louder.

"Hm?" He asks turning his head and opening one eye.

"I want you to quit." She says.

"Quit what?" He asks wanting to sleep. "Sleeping?"

"Your job." She answers and he turns to face her.

"Why?"

"Because. I miss you. I miss your voice, your smile, your touch, your warm embrace, and other things." She says rubbing his arm.

"I like my job though." He says rolling over and looking at her.

"I know you do but please Sunfire. I don't like being a single mother. Jack doesn't listen to me as much as he does you he looks up to you, he wants to be just like you. Plus you're missing out on key moments of his life. You've missed his first crawling, his birthday and Christmas once." She says.

"But I _need_ my job." He says.

"Why?" She asks. "Are we not important as well?"

"Yes, but how are we paying for your school, this house, who bought your new and very sexy suit?" He asks playing with her hair.

"I know." She says softly.

"I will quit." He says pulling her to him.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes. But I want something out of it." He answers kissing her.

"Anything, just say it, you know I'm up for anything." She says seductively as he pulls away.

"I want to fuck Nightwing one day after you come home from being Nightwing and see if she really does control the night." He says, his hand sliding up her gown.

"I'll talk to her." Robyn says before giggling because he lightly tickled her. "Stooop."

"Alright." He says as her hand takes his and pulls it from her gown.

"It's cold. You think Jack is okay?" She asks.

"You have turned on the heat every time it has been cold since he was born. Plus you bought him to small heaters and placed them the minimum two feet away. He is more than okay." Sunfire says keeping her close.

"If you say so." She says snuggling her head against shoulder. "Sunfire?"

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"You horny?" She asks rubbing against him.

He rolls her over to where she is facing him and gives her a long hard kiss. "No, I am sleepy. Maybe tomorrow." He says running his hand through her hair.

"Kay." She says slightly disappointed.

 **Few hours later**

"Hey, Hey Jack. Wake up buddy."

"Hmm?" Jack mumbles siting up.

"Go tell mommy I'm here."

"Okay." Jack says getting up.

Jack takes the flashlight from the man and goes to his parent's room. He sees the outline of his dad and he walks to the opposite side and looks at his mom who wrapped in Sunfire's arms.

"Mama." He says pushing her arm. He frowns at her not responding. "Mama!" He says louder.

He frowns once more at her continuing to sleep. **POP** "MAMA!" He says hitting her forehead startling her.

"What?" She asks sleepily sitting up.

"There is a man in room." He says.

"Uh huh. Tell him to leave." She says going back to sleep. **Pop.**

"Mama! There is a man in my room." He says hitting her again.

"Okay, okay. Sunfire. Sunfire wake up." She says pushing him until he opens an eye. "There is a man in Jack's room. Go take care of it."

"He went to you." Sunfire says closing his eye.

"And I went to you. Please Sunfire." She begs before whispering into his ear. "I'll suck your dick when you get back."

"I want something from you?" He says.

"You're getting my mouth." She says.

"I want _you_." He says, his hand tracing her sides.

"Whatever you wish." She says sweetly after thinking a few seconds.

He eyes her once more and she gives him a sweet smile.

"Fine." He says getting up.

"Thank you." She says pulling the blankets back over her.

"Let's go." He tells his son and he follows.

They walk to his room and the lights are still out aside from his nightlight.

"No one here see?" He says walking in.

"Really Sunfire?"

Sunfire flips the lights on at the familiar voice, but prepares a star bolt in case.

"Whoa. Gun down."

"CROW!" Sunfire says happily hugging him.

"Hey Sun. You not remember my voice?" Crow asks.

"I wasn't sure if it was really you. Jack and Robyn are too important to gamble with you know?" Sunfire explains.

"I feel you. I would do the same if it was Changeling." Crow says.

"So what are you doing here?" Sunfire asks.

"Eh. Changeling and I had a difference of opinion and I needed a place to stay. We were discussing the reunion but we couldn't on presents since Changeling is on her period she is kind of… uh… bitchy. So, here I am. Just for tonight though." Crow explains.

"Oh, okay. Follow me." Sunfire says getting some blankets and a pillow from Jacks closet. "Good night Jack."

"Night daddy." Jack says as Sunfire kisses his forehead and he and Crow leave.

"Let me tell Robyn you're here." Sunfire says as they enter the room.

"Alright." Crow says.

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't you wake her and I'll explain." Sunfire says.

"Uuuh. Sure." Crow says assuming that he had a special way of explaining things to her.

Crow glances at him once more and crouches in front of her. "Robyn, Robyn." He whispers

He watches as she stirs a bit. "I know, I know Sun." She mumbles.

"Robyn." **Whack!** "OW!" He cries as she wakes up and punches him out of reflex.

"Crow!? What the hell?" She asks glaring at him and turns as Sunfire laughs. "Sunfire." She snaps and he looks at her.

"Yes?" He asks innocently.

"What is this?" She asks gesturing at Crow.

"He needed a place to stay." He states simply. "Then I wanted to see something funny."

"Oh, okay." She says her wanting to sleep now returning. "Sunfire you know the house. So sorry Crow. Night."

Both watch as she lays back down and returns to sleep. "Alright you remember where the guest room is?" Sunfire asks.

"Yeah… You ass." Crow says playfully hitting his arm. "Night bro. Thanks."

"Night." Sunfire says as he leaves. Sunfire turns out the lamps and gets in bed. "Robyn."

"What?" She asks after he pushes her.

"I'm sorry." He says rubbing her shoulder.

"It's fine." She mumbles as he notices her lightly strawberry scented breathed.

"Robyn. Why do you have the Starburst scent on you?" He asks turning her over.

"I thought you wanted sex, so I popped two into my mouth." She answers sleepily. "You still want it? I'll stay up long enough for a quickie."

"No. You want sleep and that is more important than my want." He says caressing her cheek.

"Thank you." She mumbles giving him a peck and he adjusts himself to her form. "Night."

"Night." He says rubbing her arm.

 **A week later 4 hours into Reunion day**

"So, how about a strength challenge Sunfire? I got new parts and got a lot more power." Cyber asks.

"I haven't worked out since we disbanded." Sunfire says.

"Come on, for old time sake." She says and he sighs.

"Sure." He says hopping up.

"You think Cyber is going to win?" Crow asks sitting down beside Robyn.

"I don't know. Sunfire is pretty hard to beat." She says watching them start and after seeing her smile Crow hopes she wasn't being sexual.

"How about we begin with half a ton?" Cyber asks.

"What?" Sunfire asks confused.

"To weak?" Cyber asks playfully.

"Nah, baby weight." He says putting on the weights.

"Still day dreaming even after he has become your husband?" Changeling asks seeing Robyn's dreamy look towards Sunfire who lifted the weight with one hand effortlessly, while Cyber struggled.

"It's sad." Robyn says bouncing Jack on her knee.

"What?" Changeling asks confused by the change.

"I told myself I would never become dependent on a person. But then Sunfire enters my life, we date, get married, have a child and after a year or two I can't function without some sort of part of him." Robyn explains. "You know almost every time he went to work for a long period my grades would drop and I would have to fix them."

"Is it really that bad?" She asks.

"Yes. I am dependent on him Changeling. I need him." Robyn sighs.

"That may be a good thing, because personally he needs you." Changeling tells her.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asks slowing her bounces.

"What I mean is Sunfire dependent on you." Changeling says. "He has no one but you and Jack to go to."

"He has family if he leaves me." Robyn says.

"No, he doesn't. He voided his Tamaranian citizenship for you."

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did. When he missed his dad's funeral, his mother said he was no longer Tamaranian for that, unless he left you and returned. Until she dies and Yttocs becomes the actual king of Tamaran is when he can return."

"Oh, why didn't he tell me and not you?"

"He didn't tell me. He told Crow because he knew how you would feel."

"Oh." Robyn says dispirited.

"Mama?"

"What's wrong Jack?" She asks looking down at him.

"What wrong?" Jack asks looking at her.

"Nothing. I just realized something that's all sweetie." She says kissing his forehead.

"Hey lets go get something to eat." Sunfire says at the end of the game.

"Sure." Cyber says. "The usual?"

"Yeah." Sunfire says meaning the pizza parlor downtown.

"Aye, you guys, were going to eat, everyone ready?" Cyber asks and everyone agrees.

"Hey Sunfire, do you miss Tamaran?" Robyn asks quietly her legs draped over his as they ride to the restaurant.

"Sometimes. Why?" He rubbing her soft skin.

"Just wondering." She answers rubbing Jack's back as he slept. A smile cracks her lips as he kisses her knee.

"You wonder too much." He jokes still rubbing her leg.

"Wondering makes the world go round." She says glad she chose a skirt and leggings over jeans.

"Technically, the rotation around the sun does." He jokingly corrects.

"Shut up." She says playfully hitting him.

"Somethings never change." Changeling tells Crow and Cyber who chuckles.

"That's a good thing for them though." Crow says and Changeling and Cyber both nod in agreement.

"Hey, Changeling ask Robyn for Jack and when you get him hold him tight." Cyber says.

"Why?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Crow whipsers.

"Fine." She sighs turning towards the backseat and poking Robyn's shoulder. "Robyn may I hold Jack a bit? You know since you and Sunfire are getting kind of close."

"Sure. Be careful though, he's sleeping and he is mean when he hasn't had enough sleep." Robyn says carefully passing him to her.

"Remind you of someone?" Changeling asks as joke.

"I'm loving with or without enough sleep. Isn't that right honey?" Robyn asks Sunfire who stopped rubbing her leg.

"I cannot answer that question at this time." He states looking out the window and the others chuckle. "You are a very loving wife and mother though."

"That's good comeback answer." She says slightly saddened as Changeling chuckles once more and turns back around with Jack.

Cyber looks into the rearview mirror and watches Robyn sit sideways on Sunfire's lap and her arms wrap around his neck and more or less being what she deemed "inappropriate" in her car. **ERRCK Bump, Bump** "Ow." Both of them say in unison after Cyber "swerved".

"Sorry guys. There was a dog in the road." She lies as her two accomplishes laugh quietly.

"It's fine. Lives first." Sunfire says seemingly unharmed now.

"Yeah, lives first." Robyn repeats seeing through Cyber's lie.

"We're here." Cyber says pulling into the restaurant driveway.

"Finally. Animal free." Robyn says eyeing Cyber who laughed to herself.

"Jack, Jack wake up buddy." Sunfire says tapping his back to try and wake the tot.

"What are you doing?" Robyn asks after trying to figure why he was doing that. "Great." She mumbles when he grumbles and lifts his head.

"Hey buddy. Time to eat." Sunfire tells the now restless three year old.

"Told you. Mean." Robyn says as they walk in and Sunfire tries to calm him down. "Mother knows best."

"Want a shortbread cookie?" Sunfire asks pulling a pack of wrapped cookies from his pocket. "Your favorite." He says giving the now chill boy a cookie.

"Father knows best." He says as Robyn huffs at how Jack obeyed him more than her.

They all sit down at a booth and Sunfire places Jack into a high chair and gives him the rest of the small pack of cookies to stay good.

"Good evening. What will you have to drink?" The waiter asks politely to the group.

"Sweet Tea." Crow says.

"Same." Changeling says.

"Coke." Cyber says.

"Dr. Pepper." Robyn says.

"For you sir?" The waiter Sunfire who was trying to take the cookies back from Jack.

"Mustard." He says and the waiter raises an eyebrow. "Mrgh. Just kidding. Tea."

Sunfire says eyeing Robyn after she kicked him. She knew they were going to have sex when they returned to the tower because she was ovulating and she learned from their trip to Tamaran that Sunfire was basically sterile until the pores on the head of his penis absorbed and registered her sexual fluids as "ready" to bear child, or for her, ovulating. She also learned that if she could cum twice then it would help as well.

"And for the child?" The waiter asks.

"Do you have grape juice?" Sunfire asks and the waiter nods. "A small grape juice."

"Alright. I'll bring that right out." He says leaving.

"Why'd you do that?" Sunfire asks after he left.

"You ordered wrong. Plus I don't want to taste mustard later tonight." She says simply.

"You always have taste to you." He says leaning back.

"But you like my taste." She replies.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because, when we kiss and escalate it, you f…" She's cut off by Crow who changes the conversation.

"So, what's everyone been up too?" Crow asks everyone.

"I got a job in Mechanical Engineering for the Justice League." Cyber says.

"Nice. What about you Robyn?" Changeling asks.

"School and mothering basically." She answers as she trims her nails into a sort pointed tip.

"Cool. You Sun?" Crow asks.

"I quit my job at the League." He responds flipping through the songs on his phone.

"You quit interrogating?" Changeling asks surprised. "I thought you loved that?"

"Yes and no." He answers shifting his attention to Jack. "I quit my job but my job wasn't interrogation like I said."

"What was it?" Cyber asks.

"He was a Hitman for them. When a mission is too dangerous for government intelligence, and too sensitive for military response… Only one man was armed and ready." Robyn answers for him.

"Do any law enformcent outside the League know?" Crow asks.

"Yes, but it is no matter. All local law enforcement knew because they were the ones who issued most of the hits." He says as if it was no big deal, and Robyn was getting turned on by it.

" _I wonder if he can channel that killing desire into pure raw sexual animal desire. That was basically how he put Jack into me."_ She thinks starting to squirm in her seat at the thought.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait, another table was complaining about an orange hair in the food when no orange haired person works here." He says since he knew who they were. "You guys ready to order?"

"Yep." All of them answer. They all order what they wanted and after about another two hours in there they leave because Jack was starting to fall asleep in his chair.

Robyn smiles as she works on getting Sunfire as sexually frustrated as possible while Cyber cradled Jack and Crow and Changeling talked to each other while he was driving and like always when he drove had some song turned up to the maximum volume. She was currently caressing and playing with his inner thighs and crotch. She kissed and nipped his neck, while sending light scratches up and down his arm with her freshly trimmed nails. She pressed her palm against his raging erection which had went back to original size. She learned she could make it bigger anytime by just increasing his lust for her.

"Come here." He whispers in her ear and she realized he had long ago removed her seat belt and now had her on the floor forcing his tongue into her mouth and begin flicking her tongue with his. Her gum transitioned back and forth from her mouth to his. **rip.** She heard the soft rip but in her current state assumed it was Sunfire taking something of his off until he covered her mouth with one hand and forcefully cupped/rubbed her now hot and aching core.

"MMmmhhh." Her bottom lip trembled at the feeling, as she now realized it was her panties he ripped off. She was thankful the radio was blaring and her muffled cry unheard. He moved his hand and kissed her lovingly. It was like he had hurt her instead of pleasuring her. He carefully rolled her over to a familiar position and kisses the side of her neck.

Was she about to get fucked from behind in the back of the Titan mobile? Yes. Would one of the others see them? Yes. Did she care? Not at all, she was just as horny and wanted to fuck as well as him.

"Hey Sunfire." Cyber asks and he barely hears over the music.

"Eek." Robyn squeaks as he wraps his arms around her upper ribs and thrusts inwardly.

"What? "Plat." " Cyber asks as Robyn spits out her gum after Sunfire did it harder. "Eeeeeeeewwww! Don't spit out stuff in the car." She whines looking at the gum stuck on the window.

"She was choking." Sunfire says wiping some drool from the side of Robyn's mouth with his thumb.

"Thanks." She says taking her gum from the window and putting it back in her mouth.

"Gross. Anyway, are you guys going to stay at the tower a while like Crow and Changeling?" Cyber asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Sunfire says leaning back in the seat.

"Home away from home." Robyn says leaning back in her seat as well and draping her legs across Sunfire's again.

"Nice. And no more spitting stuff out in my car. Next time choke okay?" Cyber jokes turning back around.

"You owe me a fucking." Robyn whispers.

"You will get it." Sunfire returns. "Hey."

"I don't like Crow's taste in music." She says taking his phone from his pocket. "You'll get it back when we get back to the tower. Hey!"

"You'll get it back when we get to the tower." Sunfire says taking her phone.

 **At the tower**

"Huh, huh. Sun…Where's my… huh… phone?"

"Now?" Sunfire asks Robyn kissing her stomach.

"Yes now." She says pushing him lower. "Better not…mmmhh… have lost it."

 **Few hours later**

"Crow." Jack says pushing Crow's shoulder lightly.

"Mhmm. What's wrong?" He asks sitting up.

"I'm thirsty." Jack answers.

"Oh, what does mommy give you?" He asks.

"She gives me water. Daddy gives me juice or soda." Jack responds.

"Which do you want?" Crow asks.

"Grape juice."

"Grape juice it is." Crow says before mumbling something and bringing up a glass of juice. "Here squirt. It feels itself back up when you finish so if you get thirsty again, you'll have juice to drink."

"Thank you." Jack says retrieving the glass and returning to his room (Crow's enlarged closet.)

"I want one." Changeling mumbles after Crow lays back down and she readjusts herself to him.

"A grape juice?" he asks.

"No. The other thing." She says.

"Refilling cup?" He asks wanting to return to sleep.

"A baby." She says rubbing his chest.

"Oh. Now?" He asks confused.

"No, there a tot in your closet. Some other day." She says.

"Oh. O.K." He says finally allowed to return to sleep.

"That was great." Robyn says making shapes on Sunfire's chest.

"Indeed. Do you think it will be a son or daughter?" He asks and she stops.

"What?" She asks as he turns to her.

"I found this." He says showing her a little calendar where on each month a certain row had red X's crossing out some days.

"Where did you get that?" She asks reaching for it but he pulls it away. "I don't know what it is, let me see it."

"I know what it is. I watched you work on it once when you were not paying attention. Crow told me what ovulating meant to human females and I know the science behind my mating abilities." He explains rubbing her stomach. "I also know you have been telling me you have been longing for another child for a long time."

She looks at the calendar then to him and a small smiles appears on her lips. "You listened to me when I told you about that?"

"Yes. I figured you only thought you wanted another child, but finding that little book, told me different. It told me a child would bring you happiness." Sunfire says now rubbing her cheek.

She scoots closer to him and presses her soft lips to his.

"I want another son." Sunfire says as their lips part.

"No. I want a daughter. We already have a son." She says her foot playing with his.

"You better be cooking a son in there." Sunfire tells her stomach.

"No, a daughter." She tells herself and Sunfire rolls her on top of him. "Again?"

"No, I just like looking up at you. Plus, this was the position that made Jack." He says, his hand running through her hair.

"I love your logic." She says laying her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Robyn." He says rubbing small circles on her back.

"Goodnight, Sunfire." She says enjoying his movements.

 **Alright guys. Finished at 12:45 P.M 3/20/16. Sorry for the abrupt ending but I needed to get this story finished. I'm sorry it took so long but we are learning Conics at school and that shit is hard and my math grade is a 79, and I need to keep that or higher to pass. Our test is Tuesday and I won't have to worry about Conics anymore. So, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please review your thoughts on it. One person I would love to have review it is Diamondfireforever, She keeps it real and honest. There is also another reason for the ending, I am stuck at my next story. I'm either going to do a Pokémon, Halo 5, or Sequel fic. So, I'm hoping you guys will review which fic you will want to see. If I don't get many or no reviews for a new fic I'll Do the most picked or probably flip a coin or something. Anyway, review and I hope you liked the fic. So, good evening, morning or goodnight for whatever time you read this. Saved at 12:53 P.M 3/20/16.**


End file.
